C’est ma famille !
by Eva Txr
Summary: La malédiction a été lancée vingt-huit ans plus tôt mais Snow et David la brisent malgré tous les subterfuges de Regina pour les tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Depuis Gold fait son possible pour devenir quelqu'un de bien pour Belle et Cora, qui est revenu dans la vie de sa fille, s'est installée au manoir Mills et tente, avec l'aide d'Henry, de montrer à Regina qu'ell
1. Problème de description de l’histoire

Bonjour à tous, je viens tout juste de me rendre compte que la description de l'histoire n'était pas totale, je ne comprend pas pourquoi l'application me refuse une partie de la description sans doute est-elle trop longue mais soit, je vous la met là du coup :

La malédiction a été lancée vingt-huit ans plus tôt mais Snow et David la brisent malgré tous les subterfuges de Regina pour les tenir le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre. Depuis Gold fait son possible pour devenir quelqu'un de bien pour Belle et Cora, qui est revenu dans la vie de sa fille, s'est installée au manoir Mills et tente, avec l'aide d'Henry, de montrer à Regina qu'elle souhaite changer pour de bon. Un jour, Cora reçoit une lettre provenant de quelqu'un de son passé qui la fait littéralement tombée de haut. Après une très longue réflexion, elle comprit que sa vie et celle de Gold était clairement en danger alors elle accepta d'être protégé de son bourreau.

Bon week-end à tous et à mercredi pour un nouveau chapitre !


	2. L’arrivée

Regina apparut devant la frontière de la ville en marmonnant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'accepter elle ne savait qui dans sa ville mais n'avait pas forcément le choix. Elle tourna la tête et soupira en voyant toutes les personnes déjà présente, Rumpel et Belle étaient forcément là puisque les personnes qui allaient arrivés seront autant là pour lui que pour sa mère mais ce qui l'exaspéra le plus était la présence de Snow et David qui étaient évidement présent dès que quelques choses qui touchait de près ou de loin la ville arrivait mais aussi à chacune des décisions qu'elle venait à prendre pour la ville. Elle croisa le regard de sa mère et fut étonnée de la voir trembler de peur, Cora n'avait jamais peur de rien pourtant. Son fils, Henry, lui prit doucement la main et la serra légèrement en la regardant, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse des efforts.

"Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés ?" Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pas encore mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver." Affirma Gold en observant l'horizon face à lui.

Ils attendirent de longues minutes avant de voir deux motos s'arrêter juste en face de la frontière, les deux motards posèrent pied à terre et retirèrent leurs casques. Ils attrapèrent un sac à dos qu'ils placèrent sur leurs deux épaules et un sac de sport qu'ils gardèrent en main puis se tournèrent enfin face à la frontière ce qui permit à Regina d'enfin pouvoir observer les deux individus qu'elle allait devoir accueillir dans sa ville, totalement à contre cœur. Devant eux, de l'autre côté de la frontière, se trouvait une jeune femme, aux magnifique boucles blondes, elle avait une drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et une paire de lunette ronde qui recouvraient ses yeux qui étaient d'une douce couleur émeraude, elle était habillée d'un jean noir troué au niveau du genoux, d'un débardeur blanc avec une veste en cuir noir. Juste à côté d'elle se tenait un homme avec des cheveux aussi brun que ses yeux, il se tenait droit comme un i et semblait beaucoup moins serein que la jeune femme à côté de lui. D'ailleurs, lorsque Regina rencontra le regard émeraude, la blonde sourit comme si elle était capable de la voir malgré la barrière qui les séparait.

"Fais-les entrer, s'il te plait." Souffla doucement Cora en posant sa main sur le bras de sa fille.

Regina soupira à nouveaux en levant les yeux au ciel et demanda à Henry de reculer de quelques pas. Elle tendit ses mains en l'air et laissa sa magie sortir, créant une espèce de portail, de trou dans la barrière magique. Les deux étrangers entrèrent et la barrière se referma juste derrière eux. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cora alors que la blonde lui rendait un signe de tête polie. L'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes dura de longues minutes ce qui énerva profondément la brune qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi sa propre mère semblait plus proche de cette blonde que d'elle ?

"Bienvenue à StoryBrooke, nous sommes ravis de vous rencontrer et de vous accueillir parmi nous. Nous sommes Mary-Margaret Blanchard et David Nolan, nous sommes plus connu sous les noms de Blanche-Neige ou Snow et Charmant." Lança la petite brune en souriant d'une manière bien trop royale.

"Merci pour votre accueil altesse, je suis Emma Swan et voici mon ami Gidéon Smith." Répondit la blonde avec un sourire des plus forcée.

"Ils sont ici pour nous, pour moi et Rumpel." Rappela Cora en coupant Snow qui s'apprêtait à leur poser tout un tas de question.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant le visage de la brune se décomposer, elle essaya de pouffer le plus discrètement possible mais aux vues du regard que lui lançait Snow, le couple royal l'avait apparemment écouté. Gidéon ne s'en tirait pas mieux, il faisait son possible pour rester le plus naturel et neutre possible. Regina eut un léger sourire en coin en voyant sa mère couper Mary, elle avait eu envie de la faire taire dès qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche mais elle s'était retenue de le faire, ses deux personnes n'étaient pas son problème mais elle se devait tout de même leur faire bonne impression.

"Nous allons y aller, ses deux jeunes gens n'ont pas à répondre à vos questions. Nous allons leur faire visiter la ville, votre présence n'est pas demandée." Fit la rousse.

"Vous pouvez donc disposer." Certifia Rumpel en leur faisant signe de partir.

Snow s'apprêtait à répondre, elle était la reine après tout, ils leur devaient donc le respect, mais son mari posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule et secoua négativement la tête pour la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit. Il salua toutes les personnes présente d'un simple signe de tête et força sa compagne à monter dans son Pick up bordeaux. Ils disparurent au bout de la rue et Cora s'élança rapidement pour se jeter dans les bras de la blonde. Emma la rattrapa facilement et la serra dans ses bras en laissant son sac de sport tomber lourdement au sol. Ce geste surprit tout le monde hormis la blonde qui semblait au contraire à l'aise dans les bras de la rousse.

"Tu as tellement grandit, tu es devenue une très belle jeune femme." S'exclama Cora en posant doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la plus jeune.

"Tu as très bien vieillit aussi, on voit à peine tes rides !" Plaisanta Emma en souriant.

"Tu es bête." Souffla l'adulte.

Gold, qui connaissait vraiment toute l'histoire entre les deux jeunes femmes, les regarda attentivement avec un regard tendre contrairement à tout le monde qui les regardait plus qu'étonner. Il s'approcha doucement de Gidéon et, contre tout attente, il lui adressa un doux sourire, sourire qu'il n'avait adressé à personne depuis de très longues années en dehors de Belle. Les deux femmes se séparèrent et se sourirent avant d'enfin accorder leurs attentions aux autres.

"Je propose que Gidéon reste avec moi et Belle, Emma restera donc avec toi et ta famille." Proposa Rumpel en souriant doucement.

"Moi je suis d'accord." S'exclama le brun en hochant la tête.

"Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, de toute façon on se verra très souvent tous ensemble donc qui reste avec qui constamment n'est pas vraiment un problème." Sourit Emma.

"Bien, si tout le monde est d'accord, nous pouvons y aller." S'exclama froidement Regina.

Elle n'attendit pas de recevoir une quelconque réponse, elle tourna les talons et partit en prenant doucement la main de son fils dans la sienne. Emma et Gidéon se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils et ramassèrent leurs sacs pour la suivre. Cora resta auprès de la blonde, silencieuse, l'observant de haut en bas. La jeune fille, à peine adulte, qu'elle avait connu n'avait presque plus rien à voir avec la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle avait devant elle. Belle tenait le bras de son compagnon en observant attentivement leur "garde du corps", personne ne savait pourquoi ses deux personnes étaient là et, même si elle avait follement envie de savoir, elle ne forcerait jamais son mari à parler. Ils tentèrent tous de suive Regina au mieux, elle avançait limite en courant et parlait horriblement vite. Henry essayait de la faire ralentir, en vain, et lança quelques regards désolés vers les autres personnes qui restaient derrières eux. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa mère, elle qui essayait de se faire pardonner par tous les habitants montrait une bien mauvaise image d'elle aux nouveaux arrivant.

"Vous avez des questions ?" Lança sèchement la brune.

"Il faudra peut-être qu'on visite la forêt, sinon tout est clair, merci madame le maire." Sourit Gidéon en lançant un regard à son amie.

"Bien, nous allons passer au Granny's afin de vous réserver une chambre à chacun." Informa-t-elle.

"Ce jeune homme va dormir à la maison pour qu'ils soient avec nous en cas de problème." Fit Belle en souriant.

"Emma viendra dormir au manoir." Affirma Cora en regardant sa fille.

"Mère." Marmonna Regina.

"Suis-moi, il faut qu'on parle." Soupira la rousse en secouant doucement la tête.

Elle lança un regard à la blonde et s'éloigna de quelque mètre, rapidement suivie par sa fille unique, pour pouvoir discuter avec elle en toute discrétion. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire la vérité, elle le lui devait mais pour le moment elle n'en avait pas la force et encore moins le courage. Regina lui offrit un magnifique regard noir, dont elle seule en avait le secret, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en attendant une explication de la part de sa mère.

"Il est hors de question que j'héberge une inconnue." Annonça-t-elle.

"Ecoute, elle n'est pas là pour rien, il faut qu'elle reste près de nous, près de moi." Souffla Cora.

"C'est une inconnue, elle ne mettra pas les pieds chez moi ! Je ne la laisserais pas être auprès de mon fils !" Protesta la brune.

"Ce n'est pas une inconnue." Grommela-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les accueille tous les deux dans ma ville !" S'agaça Regina.

"Elle est ici pour nous protéger, ils sont tous les deux là pour ça !" Lâcha la rousse.

Cora porta ses deux mains à ses lèvres s'en voulant immédiatement pour ce qu'elle venait de dire, sa fille en savait déjà beaucoup trop. Regina la regardait, les sourcils froncés, elle ne comprenait pas ce que sa mère venait de lui avouer. Était-elle en danger ? De qui devait-elle être protéger ? Pourquoi était-ce le rôle de cette blonde ? Depuis quand Cora Mills s'abaissait-elle à demander de l'aide à qui que ce soit ?

"Je ne te dirais rien de plus, sache juste que si Emma doit crécher dans l'une des chambres du dinner, je resterais également là-bas." Souffla-t-elle.

"Bien, une chambre l'attend au manoir mais je me ferais un plaisir de lui arracher le cœur au moindre faux pas de sa part." Avertit Regina.

Cora ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement, en restant près de sa famille, elle pourrait plus facilement les protéger du mal qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elle remercia sa fille d'un simple sourire et retourna vers tous les autres pour leur annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Emma regarda la brune et abaissa doucement la tête en signe de remerciement alors qu'Henry sauta dans les bras de sa mère. Depuis plusieurs mois, depuis la fin de la malédiction à vraie dire, Henry refusait presque tout contact affectif avec elle. Elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, loin de là, elle était simplement surprise de son comportement soudain mais préféra ne pas lui faire remarquer et lui rendit son étreinte en souriant tendrement.

"Nous allons rentrer, Gidéon à l'air fatigué du trajet et je pense qu'il en ait de même pour Emma. Que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous, demain matin, pour prendre le petit déjeuné au Granny ?" Intervint Belle en souriant.

"Ce sera avec grand plaisir." Répondit Regina en grimaçant malgré elle.

"Bien, à demain." Fit Gold en tendant son bras à sa compagne.

"Faites attention à vous, Emma n'hésite pas." Sourit Gidéon.

"De même pour toi mon vieux." Souffla la blonde en lui lançant un clin d'œil joueur.

Regina ne comprit pas pourquoi mais une colère noire grandit soudainement en elle, voir les deux nouveaux arrivants être aussi proche l'un de l'autre l'agaçait atrocement. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour essayer de remettre ses émotions en place et leur tourna le dos, prête à partir avec son fils. D'un geste habile du poignet, elle les téléporta tous face au manoir sans prendre le temps de vérifier si le jeune homme était parti. Cora attrapa la main de la blonde et la tira vers l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte et la fit entrer. Emma regarda le plafond, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

"Wow..." Fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire.

La rousse sourit face à sa mine d'enfant rêveur et, en tirant doucement sur son bras, elle la fit monter à l'étage. Regina soupira face à l'impolitesse de sa mère puis entraina Henry dans le salon. Les deux femmes grimpèrent les escaliers et Cora fit rapidement visiter à la blonde avant de lui montrer la chambre qu'elle allait occuper. Elle ferma la porte et s'assit sur le lit.

"La situation est dramatique à quel point ?" Demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"On pense qu'il est déjà au courant de votre emplacement, le ministère de la défense nous a justement envoyé pour vous protéger en cas d'attaque. On doit passer inaperçue et ne pas utiliser nos pouvoir sinon il pourrait détecter notre magie et, s'il n'est au courant de là où vous vous trouvez, il le saura immédiatement. Les autres sont en train de mettre en place la défense de l'école et, j'espère sincèrement, qu'ils seront vraiment tous fin prêt pour la bataille finale." Expliqua la blonde en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le matelas.

"Que va-t-on faire ? Devons-nous fuir ? Partir ? Je n'ose imaginer ce qui nous arrivera lorsqu'il nous trouvera !" Paniqua Cora.

"Pour l'instant, calme-toi ! Nous allons rester à StoryBrooke pour le moment, vous êtes en sécurité ici. Lorsque le moment arrivera, on avisera, mais pour le moment on fait profil bas. Il ne faut surtout pas se faire remarquer." Souffla Emma en lui prenant la main.

Cora ferma les yeux quelques instant pour se calmer et elle resserra sa prise sur la main de la blonde. Elle avait peur, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était terrifiée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas, auprès d'Emma et tenta de retenir, tant bien que mal, ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas mêler sa famille à cette histoire mais pour les protéger, elle devait rester auprès d'eux. Il les ferait tuer sans aucune pitié pour l'atteindre, la détruire, et elle le savait pertinemment.

"Tout va bien se passer. Un jour, tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour." Affirma la blonde.

La rousse avait envie de croire en elle, en ses paroles mais elle était bien placée pour savoir que lorsqu'il décidait quelques choses, il arrivait toujours à ses fins. Elle resta avec Emma pendant de longues heures à discuter, malgré cette situation qui était plus tout une mission suicide qu'autre chose, elle était ravie de la revoir après tout ce temps sans nouvelle venant d'elle. Elle savait que la blonde s'en était sortie, elle savait qu'elle avait bien évoluée mais elle était rassurée de voir de ses propres yeux qu'elle était en bonne santé et plutôt bien. Henry monta rapidement les escaliers, sous la demande de sa mère, et entra dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de toquer. Il était étonné de voir sa grand-mère dans une telle position, auprès de cette nouvelle venue, elle qui avait habituellement une telle prestance.

"Maman a fait à manger, elle vous demande de descendre." Souffla-t-il timidement en observant la blonde.

"Cora arrive." Affirma Emma avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

"Tu ne viens pas diner avec nous ?" Demanda la rousse visiblement étonnée.

"Non, c'est un moment en famille. Je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans votre vie plus que nécessaire, allez vas-y, je vais me reposer un petite peu." Sourit-elle.

La blonde sortit un grimoire de son sac et se mit à le lire en souriant doucement. Cora l'observa quelques secondes et sortit de la pièce en soupirant, fermant la porte derrière elle, elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, prête à rejoindre sa famille mais, au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour. Elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de la chambre qu'occupait Emma et la regarda.

"Je suis ravie de te voir, je suis vraiment contente que le ministère t'ait envoyé toi. A vrai dire, tu m'as manqué." Avoua-t-elle timidement.

Elle referma la porte sans laisser le temps à la blonde de répondre quoi que ce soit et descendit les escaliers le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'installa à table, sous le regard étonné de sa fille. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules en réponse à la question qu'elle lui posait silencieusement. Ils dinèrent tranquillement, Henry posa tout un tas de question à Cora sur Emma mais celle-ci resta vaste le plus possible, moins il en saurait mieux se serait pour tout le monde. Plusieurs minutes après le diner, le jeune garçon monta se coucher mais juste avant, il embrassa tendrement sa mère sur la joue. Etonnée de ce geste affectif dont elle avait été privée depuis un bon moment, elle n'y répondit pas et resta pétrifiée dans sa cuisine. Cora termina la vaisselle et se tourna vers sa fille, qui se tenait toujours droite comme un i, regardant fixement dans le vide. Elle posa le plus délicatement possible sa main dans le bas de son dos pour la faire réagir.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Oui... oui, je crois." Souffla Regina.

Cora pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et secoua la tête en la laissant tranquille. Elle déposa une part de lasagne dans un assiette qu'elle glissa jusqu'à sa fille en souriant légèrement. La brune la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu devrais sans doute lui monter de quoi diner." Tenta la rousse en souriant.

"Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas vous-même, mère ?" Rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

"Tu devrais faire connaissance avec elle, c'est une jeune fille très passionnante." Affirma Cora.

"Qu'essayez-vous de faire mère ?" Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien du tout, Emma risque de rester avec nous un petit moment, vous n'allez tout de même pas vous ignorez constamment." Sourit la rousse.

Après voir souhaitée une douce nuit à sa fille, elle quitta la cuisine et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Regina resta de longues minutes, seule, face à cette assiette et se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle avait envie de faire confiance à sa mère mais tellement de chose la forçait à rester sur ses gardes. Si Cora était capable de faire des efforts, elle aussi le pouvait. Elle attrapa l'assiette, des couverts, et remplie un verre d'eau avant de monter doucement les escaliers. Elle toqua deux fois à la porte mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas envie d'être dérangée ? Peut-être était-elle occupée ? Peut-être dormait-elle déjà ? Elle se décida tout de même d'entrer, si Emma dormait, elle mangerait le repas plus tard, dans la nuit, lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. Discrètement elle s'avança et déposa le tout sur la petite table de chevet de la chambre, elle se permit de lancer un coup d'œil vers la blonde qui était sous les draps, dos à elle. Elle eut la soudaine envie de glisser sa main dans les cheveux d'or de la jeune fille face à elle et tendit la main mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais se retourna, juste pour l'observer une dernière fois.

"Merci beaucoup Regina, passez une très bonne nuit." S'exclama Emma sans pour autant bouger.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire et quitta la chambre de la blonde. Elle s'y adossa et soupira sans pour autant perdre son doux sourire. Son cœur battait étrangement vide dans sa poitrine, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais bizarrement, elle aimait ça. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un éclat de rire heureux et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle n'imaginait même pas, c'était que Cora venait d'assister à toute la scène, le sourire au lèvre, heureuse de voir sa fille s'ouvrir à la blonde comme elle le lui avait conseillé.


	3. Une agréable matinée

Henry fut le premier à être réveillé, il se précipita alors dans la chambre de sa grand-mère puis dans celle de sa mère pour les réveiller. Il courut rapidement jusqu'à la chambre d'ami mais s'arrêta net au dernier moment, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne connaissait pas Emma, elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille et pourtant, il avait envie de la réveiller. Il soupira et voulu faire demi-tour lorsqu'il heurta Cora de plein fouet.

"Ta mère est en train de se préparer, tu veux bien venir réveiller Emma avec moi et ensuite, on ira, nous aussi nous préparer. Ça te dit ?" Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

Le jeune brun secoua frénétiquement la tête pour montrer son envie et ouvrit discrètement la porte et entra, suivit de près par la rousse. Ils avancèrent doucement et s'assirent sur le lit, l'observant en train de dormir pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, Henry posa son index sur la joue de la blonde et la lui tapota doucement faisant sourire Cora qui l'imita vite en rigolant discrètement. Emma fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil, passa rapidement sa main sur sa joue avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son oreiller.

"Tu dors ? Tu dors ? Tu dors ? Tu dors ? Tu dors ?" Répéta Henry en accentuant son touché.

"Je dormais avant que deux intrus ne viennent m'attaquer dans ma propre chambre." Répliqua-t-elle.

Très rapidement, Emma attrapa l'oreiller sur lequel reposait sa tête et frappa doucement les deux Mills avec. Henry bondit sur le côté et attrapa le second oreiller et il se défendit comme il put. Cora tenta d'attaquer la blonde de chatouille mais elle était bien plus agile que la rousse alors, habillement, elle la plaqua contre le matelas et l'attaqua avec son coussin sous les éclats de rire de l'enfant. Cora ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie, elle n'avait pas pu partager ce genre de moment avec sa fille ce qui lui compressa doucement le cœur dans la poitrine. Cette douleur disparut rapidement grâce aux éclats de rire de son petit-fils qui décida de se lier à Emma et donc de l'attaquer à son tour. Les éclats de rire fusèrent dans la chambre ce qui attira l'attention de Regina. Elle observa la scène, le sourire aux lèvres, depuis l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'avait pas vu son fils aussi heureux depuis de long mois mais surtout, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère ainsi. Heureuse, riant aux larmes, s'amusant sans aucune retenue. Elle n'avait jamais connu cette partie-là de sa mère et, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle appréciait vraiment ça.

"Je vois qu'il y en a certain qui s'amuse." Lança-t-elle doucement.

"Maman ! Vient jouer avec nous ! Grand-mère va perdre mais on a besoin de ton aide !" Implora presque l'enfant.

"Ne m'appelle pas grand-mère !" Marmonna Cora avant de recevoir un coup de coussin de la part de la blonde.

"Il faut qu'on se prépare mon chéri, Belle et monsieur Gold nous attendent pour prendre le petit déjeuné." Rappela Regina en souriant.

"Mais deux minute maman !" Tenta Henry en faisant ses yeux de chien battu.

"Ta mère a raison, gamin, on nous attend et ne pas respecter ses engagements envers les autres n'est pas bien du tout." Souffla Emma en s'asseyant en tailleur.

"Bon, d'accord." Marmonna-t-il en reposant l'oreiller.

"On jouera plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas." Promis la blonde avec un clin d'œil joueur.

Il sauta du lit en rigolant et sauta sur sa mère qui le réceptionna facilement. Cora se redressa à son tour et regarda sa fille et son petit-fils avec tendresse, elle était plus que ravi que voir Henry se réouvrir enfin à la brune. Les trois Mills sortirent finalement de la chambre pour se préparer. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall d'entrée à attendre qu'Emma n'arrive. Cora était sur le point de monter la chercher lorsqu'elle descendit enfin les escaliers. Elle portait un simple jean bleu ciel ainsi qu'une chemise blanche plutôt simple, ses lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez, ses cheveux noués en un chignon désordonné dégageant ainsi son visage ce qui permit à Henry et Regina de pouvoir observer la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le côté droit de son front, partant de ses cheveux jusqu'à son sourcil. Un bandana noir, noué derrière son crâne, reposait sur le haut de sa tête et un drôle de stylo, de couleur marron, était glissé derrière son oreille droite. Regina la vit glisser un drôle de pendentif en forme de pierre sous sa chemise avant de lancer un clin d'œil vers Cora.

"On y va ?" Lança-t-elle en souriant.

"C'est parti !" Affirma Henry en sautillant de joie.

Ils sortirent tous du manoir et prirent la direction du manoir à pied, il faisait plutôt beau et Regina avait envie d'en profiter. Henry glissa sa main dans celle de sa mère avant d'agripper fermement celle d'Emma sans lui laisser l'occasion de la retirer. Cora lança un sourire entendu à la blonde et s'éloigna, quelques mètres devant le reste de sa famille, afin de les laisser un peu seul tous ensemble. Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer de légers coups d'œil en direction de la blonde. Elle devrait sans doute être jalouse du fait qu'Henry s'ouvre aussi rapidement à elle, elle devrait avoir peur de perdre sa place de mère au vu de la façon dont son fils tenait la main de cette inconnue mais contre tout attente, elle se sentait bien, comme si elle avait enfin trouvé sa place ce qui en soit était assez étrange. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au petit restaurant et retrouvèrent Belle, Rumpel mais aussi Gidéon qui étaient déjà tous attablés. Ruby, la serveuse qui était à la fois le petit chaperon rouge et le loup dans la forêt enchantée, leur lança un regard noir ce qui attira l'attention du couple princier qui prenait eux aussi leur déjeuner un peu plus loin. Cora ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant, ses deux-là commençaient vraiment à l'énerver.

"Ils sont un problème ? Veux-tu que je m'en charge ?" Proposa Emma en regarda la mère et la fille à tour de rôle.

"Ne vous occupez pas d'eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine." Sourit Regina en avançant.

Cora lui fit un signe de tête et Henry l'entraina vers la table en lui tenant toujours fermement la main. La blonde s'assit au côté de son ami, juste en face de la maire qui les observait attentivement. Pour une sombre raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'aimait pas les voir aussi proche l'un de l'autre mais se retint de faire une quelconque remarque après tout, elle avait fait la rencontre de la blonde la veille, elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de lui dicter sa vie ou de lui dire qui côtoyer ou non. Henry monopolisait la conversation, posant tout un tas de question au nouveaux pour apprendre à les connaitre, évidemment les deux restaient au maximum évasif sur leurs réponses ce qui l'agaça un peu. Ruby vint prendre leurs commandes et se permit de faire une réflexion désobligeante à Regina sur ses nouveaux compagnons avant d'éclater de rire, surement s'était-elle trouvait drôle ? Le poing d'Emma frappa doucement sur la table, attirant ainsi l'attention de la serveuse, et elle lui offrit un regard noir qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon. La brune se calma, nota machinalement leur demande sans quitter le regard meurtrier une seule seconde puis s'enfuit presque en courant derrière le comptoir. Cora, qui était assise à côté de sa fille, avait bien vu le comportement de la blonde, elle lui lança un sourire remplie de remerciement ce à quoi Emma répondit par un clin d'œil.

"Parlez-nous un peu de l'école ? Tout se passe bien là-bas." Demanda Gold d'un ton étrangement doux.

"Tout se passe à merveille mais énormément de choses ont changé." Sourit Gidéon.

"Minerva McGonagall n'est plus professeur de métamorphose, elle a été élue Directrice à l'unanimité par les élèves et le ministère n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter la requête. Hagrid apprend toujours les soins aux créatures magiques, Londubat Neville enseigne la botanique, l'étude des moldus est assuré par Hermione Granger, Parkinson Pansy a été assignée au cours de potion, Scarlett s'occupe de la métamorphose, Luna leur enseigne la divination et moi la défense contre les forces du mal." Précisa la blonde.

"Rusard est toujours concierge, je suis assigné garde-chasse avec Hagrid évidement, Hannah Abbott est la nouvelle infirmière aussi. Les directeurs de maison ont changé aussi, je dirige les Serpentard, Emma les Gryffondor, Luna Lovegood les Serdaigle et Owen Cauldwell les Poufsouffle." Ajouta l'homme en souriant.

"Vous pouvez être tous très fière de vous, surtout toi Emma, être professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde." Félicita Gold.

Ruby arriva à ce moment-là et déposa leur petit déjeuné, elle ne s'attarda pas en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait toujours la blonde. Au loin, Snow ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la table de Regina d'un mauvais œil, tout le monde à StoryBrooke savait qu'elle faisait son possible pour la supporter pour le bien de la ville mais au fond, elle ne lui avait pas pardonnée de l'avoir forcée à abandonner sa petite fille qui venait tout juste de naitre dans un monde loin d'elle. Elle ne lui avait pas pardonnée et n'était pas prête à le faire, elle avait la folle envie de faire disparaitre son fichu sourire.

"Vous avez une drôle d'école." Souffla Henry, les sourcils froncés.

"Parce que notre école n'est pas comme toutes les autres écoles, dans la nôtre on y apprend à utiliser la magie." Répondit Gidéon en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil.

"Vous avez de la magie ? Vous êtes dangereux alors ! La magie c'est dangereux !" S'exclama-t-il paniqué.

"La magie peux devenir un danger si elle est utilisée pour faire de mauvaise chose, sauver quelqu'un avec sa magie n'est pas mal, aider une forêt à retrouver sa vitalité d'antan alors qu'elle vient d'être ravagée par le feu n'est pas mal non plus, utiliser la magie pour blesser volontairement quelqu'un ça par contre s'est très mal. Tu vois la différence ?" Tenta d'expliquer Emma.

"Je crois, ma maman elle a fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, ça fait d'elle une mauvaise personne ?" Demanda timidement l'enfant.

"Parfois, dans la vie, on fait de très mauvais choix ce qui nous pousse à prendre d'autre mauvais choix et on en vient à faire de mauvaise chose. Ta maman a fait de méchante chose à cause de certains mauvais choix qu'elle avait fait dans le passé mais aujourd'hui, c'est quelqu'un de bien non ? Elle t'aime et cet amour lui a permis de prendre de bonne décision, pour toi." Dit la blonde en souriant doucement.

"C'est la meilleure des mamans." Avoua timidement Henry.

"C'est donc une bonne personne, une très bonne personne." Conclut-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil joueur.

Regina qui avait suivie avec attention l'échange entre la blonde et son fils ne put s'empêcher de sourire, touchée par les mots d'Emma. Henry se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras et elle lança un regard reconnaissant vers l'amie de sa mère, son regard brillant témoignait la gratitude qu'elle éprouvait pour cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, Emma et Gidéon répondaient à presque toutes les réponses avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Gold se sentait léger, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait bien, entouré de toutes ses personnes. Jamais il ne l'avouerait après tout le ténébreux ne devait pas être capable de ressentir un quelconque sentiment humain. Tendrement, il prit la main de Belle et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser, ce geste interpela la concernée, son compagnon avait très peu de geste tendre envers elle et surtout pas en public.

"Je voulais vous remercier, vous êtes ici pour nous venir en aide, mettant votre vie en danger. Très peu de personne aurait accepté une telle demande." Souffla Cora.

"Venant d'une Gryffondor je comprends cet acte mais vous, vous faites partis des Serpentard ce qui est assez troublant." Sourit Gold.

"Pourquoi ? " Demanda Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Les caractéristiques d'un Gryffondor est le courage, la bravoure, la détermination, la force et la hardiesse." Dit la rousse.

"Et celle d'un Serpentard est la fierté, la ruse, l'ambition, la provocation, le dédain des règles, la noblesse, la grandeur et cette très mauvaise habitude de toujours vouloir tout diriger." Fit le vieil homme comme s'il récitait une comptine apprise par cœur.

"Donc t'es pas un gentil ?" S'exclama l'enfant en regardant Gidéon.

"Si, il est gentil. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans telle ou telle maison que tu vas forcément suivre les traces des anciens. Les Serpentard ne deviennent pas toujours méchants, les Gryffondor ne sont pas tous de bonnes personnes, on ne peut pas toujours faire confiance aux Poufsouffle et parfois les Serdaigle n'ont pas beaucoup de matières grises. Tout le monde fait des erreurs qu'importe la maison." Expliqua Emma en souriant.

Henry sourit et hocha doucement la tête, du haut de ses six ans, il ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'on lui disait et pourtant il faisait son possible pour rendre sa mère fière de lui. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuné et Cora se leva de table pour aller régler la note. Elle prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, ce déjeuné tous ensemble s'était étrangement bien passé, il lui avait même été agréable de partager un moment pareil avec Rumpel et sa famille. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir rester auprès de Gold, son vieil ami, frère de maison, partenaire de guerre, amant et ennemie, sans lui arracher le cœur. Elle rejoignit sa petite famille et, s'accrochant fièrement au bas de la blonde, ils sortirent du petit restaurant.

"Tu ne veux pas leur dire ? Tu mérites de les connaitre, eux certainement pas mais toi oui." Souffla discrètement la rousse.

"Je n'en ressens ni l'envie, ni le besoin. Snow a une façon de nous regarder que je n'aime pas du tout." Avoua-t-elle sur le même ton.

"Tu restes auprès de la mauvaise famille d'après elle." Fit Cora en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Mauvaise ou bonne, qu'importe, tu fais partie de ma famille." Répondit la blonde sûre d'elle.

"Mais..." Souffla l'adulte incrédule.

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie au péril de la tienne, tu as pris soin de moi comme une mère prend soin de son enfant, tu as cru en moi malgré les ordres que tu avais reçus. Tu fais partie de ma famille." Coupa Emma en souriant.

Henry tira doucement sa mère par la main et prit celle d'Emma en rigolant, ils firent le chemin du retour en silence. Personne ne ressentait le besoin de parler, ils étaient bien, tous, et s'était tous ce qui comptait pour le moment. En arrivant au manoir, l'enfant couru jusqu'à sa chambre et revint avec un oreiller en main. Il sourit malicieusement avant de sauter sur le dos d'Emma pour l'attaquer, prise au dépourvue elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas blesser le brun, ce qui donna l'avantage à Henry. Il la frappa doucement à plusieurs reprises en éclatant de rire, Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son fils aussi heureux et Cora alla récupérer plusieurs coussins dans le salon. Henry se prit un coussin lancé par sa grand-mère et fut rapidement plaqué au sol par la blonde qui l'attaqua à coup de chatouille. La rousse l'aida en le maintenant fermement au sol en rigolant à gorge déployé.

"Maman ! Maman aide moi ! Maman !" Hurla l'enfant entre ses éclats de rire.

Regina s'avança, prête à aider son fils, mais au dernier moment elle se ravisa et sortit son téléphone portable pour filmer cette scène plutôt insolite. Elle ne verrait pas tous les jours sa mère maintenir son fils au sol pour qu'Emma puisse le chatouiller. Son regard croisa les yeux émeraude de la blonde un instant et tous les sentiments qu'elle put y lire lui fit chaud au cœur, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé avec autant de douceur, de tendresse et même d'admiration. Cette seconde d'inattention lui fut cependant fatale, elle reçut un coussin en pleine figure ce qui lui fit lâcher son téléphone portable qui s'écrasa lourdement au sol.

"Mais... qu'est-ce ..." Souffla-t-elle.

Elle releva la tête et se rendit compte que Cora, Henry et Emma étaient debout, tenant un coussin dans chaque main. Le sourire malicieux qui se dessina sur les lèvres des trois personnes devant elle lui fit un peu peur, ils étaient en train de manigancer contre elle, elle en était certaine ! La blonde fit un pas en avant, puis deux et trois avant de s'arrêter net, face à elle.

"Regina Mills, fille de Cora Mills et mère de Henry Mills, vient de nous trahir de la pire de toutes les façons possibles. Mes frères d'armes, nous devons lui faire comprendre son erreur et vite. Brandissons fièrement nos coussins !" Lança fortement la blonde.

"Qu'on lui coupe la tête !" S'exclama Cora en forçant sa voix à être bien plus aigüe qu'à l'habitude.

"A l'attaque !" Hurla Henry à plein poumon.

Regina éclata de rire et eut à peine de temps de s'enfuir en courant que les coussins se mirent à voler dans son manoir. Habituellement, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille. Rire de la sorte, courir à en perdre l'haleine à travers sa maison, lancer des oreillers à l'aveugle. Son comportement n'était pas digne d'une reine et pourtant, pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Voir sa mère aussi détendue lui faisait un bien fou. Entendre les éclats de rire de son fils lui retournait agréablement l'estomac. Le voir sur les épaules d'Emma, la bombardant de coussin fut une image qu'elle apprécia étrangement. Cette mystérieuse blonde avait une drôle d'influence, une bonne influence, sur elle et sa famille et pour rien au monde elle n'avait envie que ça s'arrête.


	4. Sortie en famille et découverte

Henry sortit de l'école sous le regard attentif de Snow et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en hurlant de joie, il était tellement content de la revoir en plus en compagnie d'Emma et de sa grand-mère et ne comptait pas cacher sa joie au monde autour de lui. Trois longues semaines étaient passées depuis l'arrivée d'Emma et de Gidéon et, pour l'instant, tout se passait bien. Cora se détendait lorsque la blonde était là, sa mère s'ouvrait peu à peu à elle et lui, et bien il l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait enfin trouvé une camarade de jeu digne de son niveau, il pouvait passer des heures à s'amuser avec elle sans voir le temps passer. Il resta dans les bras de sa mère de longues minutes avant de sauter sur Emma qui s'était agenouillée pour être à la même hauteur que lui. Il se blottit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son cou en inspirant profondément son parfum qui sentait merveilleusement bon la cannelle. Sa main retrouva sa place dans la nuque de la jeune femme et buta contre le nœud du bandana noir qu'elle avait constamment sur la tête. Depuis son arrivée en ville, tous les jours, elle portait se morceau de tissus noir sur le haut de ses cheveux et avait toujours un drôle de stylo glissé derrière son oreille droite. Il sourit à sa grand-mère et se détacha enfin de la blonde pour se tourner vers sa mère.

"On est vendredi, on peut aller manger un gouter au Granny's ?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

"On pourrait peut-être aller manger une glace au parc ?" Proposa Cora.

"C'est vraiment une très bonne idée !" Fit Emma en lança un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

"La démocratie a votée après tout, allons-y." Soupira Regina en faisant en sorte de paraitre lasse et ennuyé.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de sautiller sur place avant de sauter sur sa mère pour la remercier, prenant enfin sa main, il la tira doucement impatient d'arriver au parc. Rigolant doucement, Emma et Cora les suivirent sans prêter attention aux regard mauvais que leur lançait Snow depuis le portail. Regina, à contre cœur, proposa à la blonde d'inviter son ami et par la même occasion Monsieur Gold et sa compagne Belle. Après un coup d'œil vers Cora, Emma déclina l'offre en souriant. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au parc et, comme guidé par un seul homme, Henry et Emma partirent en courant vers le glacier. Secouant doucement la tête en souriant, mère et fille les suivirent plus doucement.

"Une glace à la pistache pour madame ainsi qu'une glace à la pomme pour mademoiselle." Sourit Emma en leur tendant les petites coupes de glaces en carton.

"Merci beaucoup." Sourit Regina.

"Regarde maman ! Emma elle a pris une glace au chocolat pour moi et une à la mangue pour elle !" S'exclama Henry.

"J'ai vu mon chéri, j'ai vu. Mange avant que ta glace ne fonde." Répondit la brune.

Henry sourit de toutes ses dents avant de dévorer sa glace jusqu'à s'en donner mal à la tête, la blonde sourit en le voyant doucement grimacer de douleur. Ils avancèrent à travers le parc ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien. L'enfant vit au loin un parcours sportif, fait à base de bois et de barre de traction et, délaissant sa glace, il courut et tenta d'attraper, en vain, une barre en métal. Grognant de frustration, il sauta encore et encore mais ne parvint pas à atteindre son but.

"Attend, je vais t'aider bonhomme." Sourit Emma.

Elle se rapprocha et, l'attrapant doucement par les hanches, le souleva. Il s'accrocha enfin à une barre et, toujours avec l'aide de la blonde, il s'amusa à faire plusieurs tractions. Il ordonna à sa mère mais aussi à sa grand-mère de le regarder, il était tellement fier de lui d'y arriver avec autant de facilité. Cora poussa plusieurs cris d'acclamation, étonnant sa fille au passage, pour le féliciter et l'encourager à continuer. Commençant à avoir mal aux muscles des bras, Emma le fit lâcher sa prise et le posa ses épaules. Le tenant pour ne pas qu'il se blesse en tombant, elle rejoignit les deux Mills en souriant.

"Maman ! Maman, regarde ! Je suis le roi du monde ! Le roi du monde !" Hurla-t-il en riant à gorge déployée.

"Tu es déjà le roi de ta maman, c'est déjà énorme comme boulot !" Rigola Emma.

"Je suis le roi de ma maman et celui de monde !" Répliqua Henry.

Il continua à répéter qu'il était non seulement le roi du monde mais aussi celui de sa mère à tue-tête ce qui attira le regard de plusieurs personnes également présente dans le parc. La blonde remarqua rapidement Snow et Charmant au loin, accompagné d'un homme qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant jamais vu. Elle continua de s'occuper d'Henry, qui était toujours sur ses épaules, et fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vu même si, le plus discrètement possible, elle garda un œil sur eux. Rapidement, elle avait compris que le couple princier avait toujours une immense rancœur envers Regina et sa mère, seul un parfait stupide n'aurait pas remarqué la tension qui devenait palpable dès qu'ils étaient tous dans la même pièce ou les regards noirs qui fusaient entre Snow et Regina.

"Mon chéri, descend des épaules d'Emma ce n'est tout de même pas un cheval pour être montée de la sorte." Lança la brune en souriant.

"Mais je suis le roi du monde !" Répondit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

"Tu peux aussi être le roi du monde au sol mon grand." Sourit Cora.

L'enfant gesticula au-dessus d'Emma qui le déposa doucement au sol, rapidement il attrapa la main de sa mère et celle d'Emma, se tenant fièrement entre elles. Cora ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision si envoutante, ils avaient l'air d'une vraie famille tous les trois ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Sa contemplation fut malheureusement de courte durée, coupée par l'arrivée de Mary-Margaret, David et cet homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait rapidement aperçue tourner autour de sa fille.

"Regina chérie !" S'exclama l'inconnue en question.

Henry releva la tête et fixa l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, il tira doucement sur la main d'Emma avant de la regarder, visiblement il attendait une explication de sa part, mais elle non plus ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. La blonde observa attentivement et rapidement les personnes autour d'elle. Snow avait une très étrange façon de sourire, se rictus laissait apercevoir toute la malveillance dont elle était en train de faire preuve. Son prince charmant se tenait juste derrière elle, il avait le regard fixé sur le sol, comme si un peu de terre et de l'herbe étaient quelques choses de vraiment très intéressent. L'inconnue avançait vers eux à grande enjambée, un sourire ravageur plaqué sur le visage, ses yeux avaient une façon de détailler Regina de haut en bas qu'Emma n'apprécia pas du tout, on pouvait lire le désir qu'il ressentait pour la mairesse dans ses yeux, cet idiot ne prenait même pas la peine de se retenir devant Henry ce qui agaça encore un peu plus la blonde. Le regard émeraude d'Emma s'attarda sur Regina, elle se tenait droite comme un i, son masque de froideur avait repris sa place sur son si joli visage, elle était tendue au possible. La blonde la vit faire un léger pas en arrière lorsque l'inconnue tendit son bras pour l'atteindre, ce geste intrigua Emma, depuis son arrivée elle n'avait jamais vu Regina reculer devant qui que ce soit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, Cora s'interposa entre sa fille et cet homme, l'air menaçant.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" Grogna-t-elle en faisant jaillir une boule de feu dans sa main droite.

Emma, plus par reflexe que par peur, attrapa Henry et le força à reculer pour qu'il soit derrière elle. Inconsciemment, elle joua la barrière humaine, prête à protéger l'enfant si quoi que ce soit devait arriver. Le rictus qui servait de sourire à Snow ne présageait rien de bon, il fallait être préparé a toutes éventualités.

"Robin. Je pensais avoir été claire. Je ne veux plus te voir." Fit froidement Regina.

"Mais non chérie, tu m'aimes et je t'aime, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre." Sourit-il en voulant lui attraper le bras.

"Ne touchez pas à ma fille. Elle ne veut pas de vous, rentrez chez vous." Gronda Cora en le repoussant.

"Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, elle m'aime autant que je l'aime. Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble, je suis son véritable amour après tout !" S'exclama ledit Robin en tentant une nouvelle approche.

"La poussière de fée ne ment jamais après tout." Approuva Snow en souriant malicieusement.

"Nous étions en pleine sortie en famille, il s'avère que tu nous dérange Robin. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, il serait temps que tu le comprennes. Poussière de fée ou pas, c'est terminé." Lança la brune le plus sèchement possible.

Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle lui tourna le dos, son regard fut attiré vers Henry qui s'accrochait désespérément à Emma, visiblement mort de peur. Elle tenta un sourire, le plus bienveillant et rassurant possible, elle s'en voulait d'avoir ce genre de scène, ce genre de réaction devant lui. Robin n'avait été qu'une erreur, une passade, un objet sexuel si on voulait. Leur relation tout entière était basée sur le plaisir charnel, à vrai dire, Regina lui avait offert cet honneur, celui d'être dans son lit, simplement parce qu'une stupide fée lui avait, il y avait bien longtemps, prédit qu'il était son véritable amour. Sans cette prédiction, jamais elle ne se serait intéressée à l'homme des bois. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur son fils et la blonde qui eux ne quittaient pas Robin du regard, les pupilles de l'hommes étaient soudainement devenus bien plus sombre alors qu'il serrait les poings et la mâchoire de toutes ses forces. Il bouscula violemment Cora pour la dégager de son chemin et se précipita sur la brune, il lui agrippa le bras et la colla à lui avant de se pencher dans une dernière tentative des plus stupides afin de lui voler un baiser. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Cora qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour protéger sa fille. Le poing d'Emma s'abattit violement sur son visage ce qui lui fit lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur le corps de la mairesse.

"Mais tu es complètement folle ma parole !" Hurla-t-il en se redressant.

Il voulut lui rendre son coup, en vain puisqu'il reçut un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit trébucher et reculer de plusieurs pas. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, Emma l'attrapa par le col et lui coups plurent. Poing, coude, genou, elle n'y allait pas de main morte et faisait en sorte de frapper là où cela faisait mal. Snow tenta de lui attraper le bras pour l'arrêter mais fut retenu par la main de son mari sur son épaule. Finalement, Emma plaqua violement l'homme contre un arbre et se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

"J'espère que la correction a été claire. Lorsqu'une femme te dit non, ça veut dire non. Lorsqu'une femme te dit que votre relation est terminée ça veut tout simplement dire que votre relation et terminé. Maintenant, écoute moi bien abrutis, parce que je ne compte pas me répéter. Si tu t'approches à nouveau de ma famille, si j'apprends que tu as à nouveau voulu forcer Regina à faire quoi que ce soit où si je t'aperçois être trop près d'elle, je te promets que, malgré l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie dans le monde moldu, je te transforme en rat et te donne en diner à Bobby, mon serpent de compagnie. Même si tu ne sais pas de qui je parle, je te conseille de rester tranquille, se serpent ne fera qu'une seule bouchée de toi." Menaça-t-elle en le tenant bien fermement contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Elle le relâcha finalement et il s'écrasa lourdement au sol ce qui fit pouffer Henry qui se trouvait à présent dans les bras de sa mère. Robin se releva rapidement et partit en courant, sans prendre la peine de regarder à nouveau derrière lui, il se contenta simplement de fuir le plus loin possible. Regina, qui serrait son fils dans ses bras, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Jamais personne n'avait pris sa défense d'une façon pareille. Voir sa mère s'interposer entre Robin et elle lui avait procuré une joie immense mais voir Emma se battre avec lui, pour elle, lui avait gonflé le cœur de bonheur.

"Pour qui vous prenez-vous ?" S'énerva Snow en s'approchant de la blonde.

"Pour quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à vous transformer en brosse à chiotte si vous devenez une menace." Réplique-t-elle, la tête haute.

"Je ne vous permet pas, je suis votre reine !" S'indigna la brune.

"Vous n'êtes pas ma reine et vous ne le serez jamais Blanche-neige, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'une pitoyable petite princesse pourrit gâtée." Cracha Emma en s'approchant.

"Comment osez-vous vous adresser à la souveraine de cette façon ? Qui êtes-vous justement ?" S'agaça Charmant en se postant à coté de sa femme.

"J'aurais tellement aimé que se moment n'arrive jamais." Soupira discrètement Cora. "J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter Emma Swan, fille adoptive de James et Lily Swan, sorcière immensément douée et connu dans le monde de la magie, professeur appréciée à Poudlard et membre de la famille Mills. Emma Swan, née Emma Charming, première du nom, fille des souverains David et Snow Charming, comtesse de la forêt enchantée, dauphine du Royaume Blanc et héritière de la couronne. David, Blanche, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Emma, votre fille que vous avez abandonnée vingt-huit année plus tôt." Enonça-t-elle fièrement.

"Quoi ?' Hurlèrent David, Snow et Regina dans une synchronisation des plus parfaite.

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, personne ne savait quoi dire dans ce genre de situation. La révélation était un choc pour tout le monde, David et Snow venait d'apprendre que leur fille vivait dans la même ville qu'eux et Regina venait de se rendre compte qu'elle vivait sous le même toit que la fille de sa pire ennemie depuis plus de trois semaines sans le savoir. Elle se sentait blessée, elle était surtout déçue, elle avait appris à se détendre en la présence de la blonde et se rendait compte qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas. Les yeux de Blanches faisaient des allers retours le long du corps d'Emma avant de se remplirent de larmes. Elle ouvrit ses bras, demandant explicitement une étreinte à Emma, en souriant doucement.

"Je vous arrête tout de suite, je ne vais pas vous prendre dans mes bras et je n'ai pas besoin de parent. J'ai passé l'âge d'être maternée et chouchoutée. Biologiquement, vous avez le même sang que moi mais jamais vous ne ferez partie de ma famille." Lança-t-elle froidement.

"Emma..." Souffla Snow les larmes aux yeux.

"Ne vous approchez plus de la famille Mills sinon vous le regretterez." Conclu Emma, les poings serrés.

Elle se retourna vers Henry et lui tendit doucement la main, fou de joie, l'enfant la saisie et ils avancèrent dans le parc sans se retourner malgré la vulgaire tentative de Snow qui ordonna à Emma de rester. Un sourire sadique sur le visage, Cora prit doucement le bras de sa fille et suivit son petit-fils et la blonde. La rousse se sentait légèrement coupable, très légèrement. Elle savait qu'Emma ne voulait pas dire la vérité au couple royale mais elle n'avait pas pu se retenir, le visage de Snow totalement décomposé était tout de même une très bonne récompense. Tournant doucement sa tête sur le côté pour observer sa fille, elle comprit rapidement se qui se passait sous les cheveux ébènes.

"Tu comprendras tout quand elle te parlera mais ne lui en veux pas, se serait la pire de toutes les erreurs." Souffla-t-elle doucement.


	5. Apprendre de l’autre

Emma sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, la nuit était déjà bien commencée et, pour ne réveiller personne, elle garda la lumière éteinte malgré le risque de se cogner ou de tomber. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, elle se rendit compte que de la lumière sortait d'en dessous de la porte du salon, le plus doucement possible elle l'ouvrit afin de voir qui d'autre était réveillé. Regina se trouvait là, assise au sol, regardant les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée avec un immense plaid sur les épaules. La blonde prit quelques instants pour l'observer et rapidement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Regina Mills était en train de pleurer seule dans son salon. Cette image lui brisa le cœur, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde parce qu'elle pensait ne pas en avoir le droit. Depuis la veille, depuis leurs balades dans le parc, Regina était froide et distante avec elle, la preuve, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Elle revint sur ses pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer deux boissons chaudes, deux chocolats chauds dont elle était la seule à avoir le secret. Elle rajouta un supplément de chantilly dans la tasse de la brune et saupoudra sa propre boisson avec un peu de cannelle. Attrapant un paquet de cookie, elle prit les deux tasses et se dirigea discrètement vers le salon. Elle s'assit à coté de Regina qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence et posa doucement la tasse noire en face d'elle. Elle ouvrit le paquet de biscuit et en mangea un, restant silencieuse, laissant le temps à la brune de parler ou pas. Regina sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et la regarda, les sourcils haussés.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je sais que cette date est assez dure pour toi, j'avais envie d'être là pour toi durant la journée mais on ne s'est pas vu. En te voyant ici, seule, je me suis dit que je pouvais être là pour t'épauler et un chocolat chaud bien fait n'a jamais fait de mal à personne mais si je dérange dis-le moi, je te laisserais tranquille." Souffla-t-elle doucement.

"Excuse-moi pour aujourd'hui, je t'ai complètement évitée." Avoua Regina en baissant la tête.

"Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, c'est totalement normal. Je n'aurais pas dû te cacher une aussi grosse information, j'aurais évidement fini par le faire avec le temps, j'attendais juste d'avoir suffisamment confiance en toi et toi en moi. Je ne les considère pas comme mes parents, ils ne sont pas mes parents, c'est aussi l'une des raisons pour laquelle je n'en ai pas parlé." Expliqua la blonde.

La brune ne répondit pas et porta la tasse fumante à ses lèvres, elle ne l'avouerait pas à Emma mais son chocolat était vraiment délicieux, encore plus que celui que Granny servait habituellement. Plongeant son regard dans les flammes, elle se mit à réfléchir. Eviter la blonde et être froide avec elle était une très mauvaise réaction. Elle avait été déçue d'apprendre les origines d'Emma devant tout le monde, en même temps que tout le monde. Elle aurait aimé l'apprendre par la blonde, elle aurait aimé qu'elle lui fasse confiance et qu'elle lui avoue son secret. Mais comment aurait-elle pu le faire ? Elles avaient appris à se supporter, à s'apprécier mais pas à se connaitre, la confiance ne pouvait donc pas exister entre elles. Cette constatation lui broya le cœur, elle aimait vraiment la présence d'Emma, cette belle blonde était une courant d'air frais dans sa vie. Elle se rapprocha d'Emma et posa sa tête sur son épaule en l'entourant à son tour du plaid. Elle croqua dans un cookie pour se donner un peu de courage.

"C'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Daniel..." Soupira-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Je le sais, ta mère m'a tout raconté la première fois qu'on s'est vu..." Fit doucement Emma.

"Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ?" Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle m'a tout dit, absolument tout. Son mariage forcé avec ton père alors qu'elle rêvait d'épouser le père de Snow, l'abandon de ta sœur Zelena, son apprentissage à Poudlard avec Gold." Expliqua la blonde en glissant son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme.

"Attend, quoi ? Ma mère a appris la magie avec Gold comme professeur." La coupa la brune.

"C'est ce que tout le monde pense mais c'est totalement faux. Ta mère et Rumpel ont été à Poudlard, s'étaient des Serpentard, ils étaient vraiment très doués malheureusement les forces du mal ont été plus forte et ont envahis leurs cœurs. Ils se sont tournés vers le Seigneur des ténèbres, ils sont devenus ses disciples et Gold est devenu le ténébreux. Voldemort, plus communément connu sous le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, a inventé cette histoire pathétique, les faisant presque totalement disparaitre des registres de l'école grâce à sa magie." Raconta-t-elle en lui caressant lentement l'avant-bras.

"Ils m'ont donc menti depuis tout ce temps..." Constata Regina en soupirant.

"Elle m'a aussi parlé de sa vision sur ton avenir, ta naissance, la distance qu'elle a toujours imposée avec toi, ton adolescence où elle a raté tellement de chose, Daniel, ton mariage forcé avec le père de Snow, le miroir magique dans lequel tu l'as poussé, ton apprentissage avec Gold, tout ce que tu as dû vivre avec le roi, le meurtre de celui-ci, la noirceur qui a envahi ton cœur, ton envie de vengeance envers Snow qui a révélé ton secret à ta mère, le mariage de Snow que tu as divinement interrompu, le sort noir. Je suis au courant de toute ta vie, je sais pourquoi tout cela est arrivé, je sais tout se dont elle se sent coupable." Enuméra Emma avant de boire plusieurs gorgées de chocolat.

La brune se crispa malgré elle, elle resta silencieuse et attendit. Elle attendait qu'Emma reprenne la parole, qu'elle lui dise, comme tout le monde, à quel point elle avait été une femme horrible, à quel point elle avait mérité de souffrir, à quel point sa vengeance était un acte puéril. Elle s'attendait à recevoir les remontrances habituelles, tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait eu une immense chance d'épouser le roi et qu'elle aurait dû mourir à sa place, qu'elle était une horrible meurtrière et qu'elle ne méritait pas sa rédemption. Elle attendait, les minutes passèrent et Emma resta silencieuse, elle ne lui crachait pas sa haine, sa rage, sa rancœur ou sa colère. Non, rien. Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, lui caressant tendrement l'avant-bras avec laquelle elle avait entouré le ventre de la blonde.

"Je vois que tu connais toute ma vie, du point de vue de ma mère en tout cas, mais moi je ne sais presque rien de toi." Souffla-t-elle timidement.

"Je m'appelle donc Emma Swan et, même si tu le sas déjà, j'ai vingt-huit ans. Mes parents étaient James Swan et Lily Evans, ils sont morts alors que j'atteignais tout juste les uns ans. J'ai été recueilli par ma tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère, son mari Vernon et leurs fils Dudley, ma chambre chez eux était un placard à balais, je devais faire toutes les tâches ménagères et Dudley se moquait constamment de moi et me rabaissait à l'école. J'avais onze ans quand j'ai appris la vérité, Hagrid m'a ramené à Poudlard et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai découvert l'existence de la magie." Commença Emma le ton neutre.

"Tu ne savais rien ? Pourquoi tes oncles t'ont-ils traité de la sorte ?" Demanda Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ils avait la plus grande aversion possible pour tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur de l'école, m'a pris sous son aile et m'a révélé toute la vérité. Mes parents biologiques, Snow et David Charming, m'ont placé dans une armoire magique pendant que tu lançais ta malédiction sur la forêt enchantée, j'ai atterri en pleine forêt, seule, alors que je n'avais que quelques heures. Plusieurs heures plus tard, Lily et James sont arrivés et m'ont immédiatement adopté, autant dans le monde des moldus que dans le monde des sorciers. Lily était une sang-mêlé, elle avait du sang sorcier mais aussi du sang moldus, alors que James était un sang pur puisque ses deux parents étaient de célèbres sorciers. Ils s'étaient très vite rendu compte que la magie était quelque chose d'innée en moi, elle coulait dans mes veines. Je suis né du véritable amour entre Snow et David puis j'ai été adopté par James et Lily, deux puissants sorcier, liés l'un à l'autre par la magie du véritable amour ce qui, par conséquence, n'a fait qu'accroitre ma magie. Ma magie est plus banche que n'importe laquelle, mon cœur est pur, je suis le parfait opposé de mal. Une prophétie est rapidement tombée, seul l'enfant dont les parents ont défié par trois fois le mage noir pourrait le vaincre, cet enfant serait né du véritable amour et serait en possession d'un immense pouvoir." Raconta la blonde toujours d'une façon neutre.

La brune ne savait pas pourquoi mais un immense sentiment de peur grandissait en elle, elle avait envie de savoir la suite, de connaitre ce qu'il s'était passé mais la vérité lui ferait peut-être plus mal que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé depuis la veille. Poussant un profond soupire, elle resserra sa prise sur le corps d'Emma. Jamais elle n'avait regretté d'avoir lancé sa malédiction auprès tout, se sort lui avait offert un fils et sa mère avait changée, elle ne pouvait rien demandé de mieux mais au fond d'elle, elle s'en voulait sans vraiment comprendre ce sentiment.

"Cette prophétie à fait le tour du monde magique et, évidemment, Voldemort en a eu connaissance. Fou de rage, il chercha pendant de long mois l'enfant qui le mènera à sa perte. Le soir d'Halloween, il entra dans la maison des Swan et tua mon père de sang-froid avant de grimper les escaliers. D'après Dumbledore, Severus Rogue lui avait demandé d'épargner ma mère, elle avait été son premier amour et il était toujours fou amoureux d'elle, à contre cœur, le mage noir avoir fini par accepter, j'étais la personne à éliminer pas les autres après tout, mais rien ne se passa pas comme prévu. Ma mère a refusé de le laisser m'approcher, elle m'a protégée au péril de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était me tuer et il se fichait bien de la façon grâce à laquelle, il y arriverait. Elle s'est interposée au moment du sort, son amour étant bien plus fort que tout m'a protégé et a fait ricocher le sortilège qui frappa Voldemort, le réduisant à une ombre, moins qu'un esprit. La partie de son âme, qui lui a violement était arraché, s'est greffée sur la seule personne en vie dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire moi. C'est ainsi que j'ai eu ma cicatrice sur le front, au-dessus du sourcil droit." Continua la blonde.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé, tes parents ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette façon." Souffla Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

"J'en ai voulu au monde entier, on m'avait toujours dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de la route. Les années ont passé et, Voldemort a réussi à retrouver une enveloppe corporelle avec l'aide de ses manges morts les plus fidèle. L'heure de la bataille finale avait sonné, nous étions tous prêt enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être. Dumbledore venait de mourir et la chasse aux horcruxes avait été longe et tortueuse." Marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées.

"Les horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce qu'un horcruxe ?" Demanda la brune en relevant le visage.

"Enfin quelque chose que la méchante reine ignore !" S'exclama Emma pour détendre la colère qui commençait à grandir en elle.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, entendre cette appellation de la bouche d'Emma compressa le cœur de Regina. Ce n'était pas comme-ci elle n'en avait pas l'habitude, tout le monde l'appelait de cette façon tout simplement parce qu'elle était la méchante reine, elle était ce monstre qui avait tué un tas d'innocent et bruler des villages entiers sans une seule once de regret. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes et se reconcentra sur les flammes dans la cheminée.

"Ce n'était pas un reproche tu sais, j'ignore énormément de chose moi." Souffla doucement la blonde en lui prenant la main.

"Donc, un horcruxe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Déjà que ça a un nom compliqué..." Demanda Regina tout de suite plus calme.

"Un horcruxe est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noir extrêmement puissant, il permet au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer cette partie d'âme dans un objet ou un être vivant. Cependant, ce procédé nécessite la mort d'une personne, qu'importe qui. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel. Par exemple, Voldemort avait sept horcruxes, pour le tuer il fallait détruire chaque objet ce qui a considérablement affaiblie son âme." Expliqua Emma en croquant dans un autre cookie.

"Ce Voldemort, est-il mort ?" Questionna la brune.

Elle sentit la blonde se tendre à côté d'elle. Avait-elle dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Venait-elle de faire une bourde ? Elle se tourna vers Emma et, en voyant les traits de son visage tirés elle resserra sa prise sur la main de la blonde. Un voile de tristesse et de colère passa sur le regard émeraude de la jeune femme qui soupira profondément.

"C'est là que ta mère entre en jeu. J'avais tout juste dix-huit ans. L'heure de la bataille finale avait sonné, Voldemort avait attaqué l'école avec ses manges morts, les sorciers qui lui avaient prêtés allégeance. Tout le monde était en position, on était prêt, enfin aussi prêt qu'on pouvait l'être. Voldemort n'était pas assez affaiblit et c'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'il devait en manquer un, voire deux horcruxes. Nagini, son serpent domestique qui était une femme avant toute cette histoire, en était un mais moi aussi. L'horcruxe en moi ne pouvait pas être détruit n'importe comment ou par n'importe qui, il fallait qu'il me tue." Fit-elle doucement.

"Quoi ?! Comment ça !?" S'écria presque Regina.

"Sans informer personne, je me suis rendu dans la foret interdite rejoindre Voldemort. Plusieurs de ses manges morts étaient présent mais pour l'instant, ça n'a aucune importance. Nous nous sommes battus, de très longues minutes. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas la baguette de Sureau en sa procession puisqu'elle m'appartient et, pour ne pas qu'il le sache, je l'avais rangé en lieux sur, récupérant par la même occasion ma vieille baguette. Finalement, il a lancé le sortilège interdit, celui de la mort et je n'ai pas riposté, il devait me tuer pour détruire l'horcruxe que j'étais. Pendant ce même moment, mes amis étaient en train de s'occuper de détruire Nagini. Le sort m'a frappé de plein fouet, j'ai été affaiblit, j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir. Cora s'est approchée de moi sous ordre du mage et lui a dit que j'étais morte, qu'il avait gagné, qu'il m'avait vaincu. A l'époque, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi elle faisait une chose pareille. Être un mange mort et mentir au mage noir n'est pas quelque chose de compatible, cette action est punissable de la mort puisqu'ils lui ont prêté allégeance. Il lui a ordonné de s'occuper de mon corps, de me faire disparaitre mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle nous a téléporté dans un chalet je ne sais où et a pris soin de moi pendant de longue semaine, jusqu'à ce que je sois remise sur pied, jusqu'à ce que je puisse rentrer à Poudlard." Expliqua Emma en souriant doucement.

"Ma mère a pris soin de toi ? Alors qu'on lui avait donné l'ordre d'en finir avec toi ?" Demanda la brune incrédule.

"Elle ne m'a pas laissée seule une seule fois durant toutes ses semaines et, pour la remercier de son geste, j'ai fait disparaitre la localisation de son tatouage." Informa la blonde.

"Ma mère à un tatouage ?" Fit-elle toujours plus incrédule.

"Oui, sur l'avant-bras gauche. Lorsque Voldemort est puissant la marque est parfaitement visible mais quand il est faible la marque n'est pratiquement plus visible. En supprimant le sort de localisation que se sort impose, le mage noir ne peux pas savoir où se trouve son disciple et ne peux pas le forcer à répondre à son appel." Répondit Emma.

La brune soupira profondément, il y avait beaucoup trop de chose à comprendre et à encaisser en si peu de temps. Elle se laissa aller contre la blonde qui la prit dans ses bras en la berçant tendrement. Enormément de chose dans cette histoire lui paraissait étrange. Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle sauvée Emma pour ensuite prendre soin d'elle alors qu'elle avait pour ordre de la tuer ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle jamais parlé de se Voldemort ? Comment un être humain pouvait-il s'en prendre à un bébé ? Puis laisser une jeune femme sur le point de mourir seule dans une forte soi-disant interdite. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre certaine chose

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement après plusieurs minutes de flottement.

"Je suis retourné à Poudlard, Gold y était. En voyant Gidéon sur le point de mourir, il aurait changé d'avis et l'aurait protégé de plusieurs manges morts. Il a reçu le même remerciement que ta mère et a ensuite disparut. L'école a été reconstruite et la vie à continuer son court. Les élèves ont repris leurs enseignements et, tous les jours, nous attendons une nouvelle attaque de la part de Voldemort et ses sujets. Lorsque la directrice nous a informé de ce qui était en train de se passer ici, il était plus qu'évident pour Gidéon et moi que nous devions nous charger de cette affaire. Rumpel l'a sauvé, Cora m'a sauvé, nous leurs en sommes plus que redevable, c'est donc à nous de les protéger aujourd'hui." Termina la blonde

"Je peux te poser une question ?" Questionna timidement Regina.

"Tout ce que tu veux." Sourit la blonde sans pour autant la lâcher.

"Pourquoi tu ne te sépares jamais de ton stylo de malheur, ton bandana hideux et ton espèce de caillou que tu as toujours autour du cou ?" Fit la brune en se redressant légèrement.

"Mon bandana n'est pas hideux, il est magnifique !" S'offusqua faussement Emma.

"Mais bien sûr, bon tu m'as comprise. Alors ?" Souffla-t-elle.

"En cas de crise comme celle-ci, il y a certaine chose dont il faut ne surtout pas se séparer, ses choses-là ne peuvent évidemment pas être gardé telle quelle alors il faut donner au change, il faut donner l'illusion et plus l'objet semble lambda plus la supercherie marche. Je dois t'avouer que je ne suis même pas sûr que le stylo soit vraiment capable d'écrire mais tant pis. Et se cailloux comme tu dis, c'est une pierre précieuse très convoitée. " Expliqua la blonde en souriant.

"Tu ne comptes pas me dire quel genre d'objet il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?" Comprit Regina en relevant la tête.

Emma sourit et secoua la tête de façon négative, pour l'instant moins elle en savait mieux s'était. Elle avait pris énormément de risque en lui racontant son histoire, dans l'intégralité, mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Regina n'était pas un mange mort, elle n'allait pas relever à Voldemort leur position, du moins elle l'espérait. La brune se redressa et éloigna les tasses et le paquet de cookies un peu plus loin. Elle sourit tendrement à la blonde et posa doucement sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec son pouce. Emma se laissa faire, totalement hypnotisée par l'éclat chocolat du regard de la mairesse de StoryBrooke. Lentement, elle retira les lunettes de la blonde et joua, plusieurs longues minutes, avec une mèche de cheveux blond.

"R... Gina..." Souffla Emma en rougissant.

"Gina ? Hm, j'aime beaucoup." Sourit-t-elle.

Doucement, Regina remonta sa main le long du visage de la blonde et caressa du bout des doigts la cicatrice présente sur le front de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant qu'Emma ne vienne poser sa main sur l'avant-bras de la brune pour la ramener à la réalité. Doucement, elle se pencha en avant et déposa un délicat baiser sur cette marque qu'elle trouvait étrangement magnifique. Regina déposa un second baiser sur la joue de la blonde et se leva, laissant ainsi le plaid tomber au sol dévoilant la nuisette en satin rouge qu'elle portait, puis monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre en souriant, le cœur léger. Emma la regarda faire sans vraiment comprendre, finalement elle se leva et se décida à l'imiter mais avant de monter elle éteignit la cheminée et posa les deux tasses sales dans l'évier.


	6. Henry

Emma descendit les escaliers avec Henry sur son dos, il était accroché à elle tel un koala à sa branche. Cora était montée prendre une douche et Regina était dans son bureau en train de remplir des dossiers, pour une fois il était heureux de voir sa mère avoir du travail, au moins aujourd'hui il aurait Emma rien que pour lui. La blonde arriva dans le salon les bras chargés de couverture et de coussin, l'enfant avait envie d'une cabane à l'intérieur alors une cabane d'intérieur il aurait. Elle le jeta doucement sur le canapé ce qui le fit éclater de rire, elle alla dérober quatre chaises dans la salle à manger et déplaça les canapés et la table basse pour faire un peu d'espace. Elle s'appliqua pour construire la cabane du salon, elle voulait vraiment faire plaisir à Henry qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillant de joie. Coussins et couvertures en place, tout était prêt. Le petit brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et sauta de joie en tapant dans ses mains, Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant qu'elle avait réussi sa mission. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée les coupa dans leur petite danse de la joie et ils se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés, en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

"Ta mère attendait quelqu'un ?" Demanda Emma en regardant attentivement la porte d'entrée.

"Personne, grand-mère non plus normalement." Fit-il en s'élançant vers la porte.

La blonde le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte et lui demanda d'aller se cacher dans la cabane. Il accepta en marmonnant et une fois qu'elle le vit s'engouffrer dans l'habitat fait de couverture, elle attrapa le stylo qu'elle gardait toujours derrière son oreille prête à se défendre en cas d'attaque. Personne n'était attendu, les Mills n'étaient pas très appréciés en ville et Gidéon se serait annoncer avant d'arriver. Son cœur se mit à battre beaucoup plus vite et, le plus doucement possible, elle s'approcha de la porte et jeta un coup d'œil dans le judas. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en se rendant compte que s'était seulement Snow, elle s'était fait tout un tas de film en seulement quelques secondes. Elle se sentait tellement stupide de réagir d'une manière aussi paniquée. Elle retourna rapidement au salon et se jeta presque sous la cabane.

"Alors ? C'est qui ?" Demanda Henry en souriant.

"Snow ! J'ai besoin de toi : opération esquive. Acceptes-tu la mission soldat ?" Répondit-t-elle.

"Chef, oui chef !" Fit-il en faisant le salut militaire.

"Il faut trouver une excuse pour qu'elle s'en aille avant que ta mère n'entende la sonnette et que Cora ne descende." Souffla Emma en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

"Je m'en charge !" Lança l'enfant.

Henry sauta sur ses pieds et courut vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée sans que la blonde n'ait le temps de le retenir une seconde fois. Elle soupira et se colla au mur pour que Snow ne puisse pas la voir contrairement au petit brun, elle lui fit signe de la saluer et de commencer la conversation. Ses amies se moqueraient bien d'elle s'ils savaient dans quelle situation elle était à cet instant, mais qu'importe.

"Bonjour ! Tu es venu voir ma maman ou Cora ?" Demanda malicieusement Henry.

"Bonjour mon grand, je suis là pour Emma en réalité, je peux entrer ?" Sourit Snow.

"Elle est malade." Lança-t-il pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

"Comment ça ? Elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle a besoin de quoi que soit ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle immédiatement.

"Elle a mal aux cheveux ! Elle a des poux...euh... non, non... elle a eu des poux... et du coup elle s'est lavée très fort les cheveux, elle a même arraché certaine de ses mèches ! Elle s'est aussi frappé le front en tombant sur une flaque d'eau, elle a mal aux yeux et le haut du nez cassé ! Elle a plus de voix parce que... elle a trop vomi ! Elle a froid aussi, très froid !" Expliqua Henry en essayant de décrire au mieux les gestes fait par Emma.

"Mais... il faut que j'aille la voir ! Je peux l'aider à aller mieux, à la maison !" Annonça Snow.

"Non, non, personne ne peut la voir pour l'instant, maman prend bien soin d'elle ! Je lui dirais que tu es venu, merci d'être passé !" Se dépêcha-t-il de répondre.

Il lui ferma la porte au nez en la claquant le plus fort possible et s'adossa à celle-ci en soupirant profondément. Il entendit les pas de la brune s'éloigner et se retourna enfin vers Emma qui le regardait, les sourcils haussés.

"Tu penses que j'ai des poux ? Vraiment ?" Dit-elle en se retenant de sourire.

"J'ai paniqué d'accord ?" Avoua Henry en levant les mains vers le ciel.

Le brun et la blonde se regardèrent dans les yeux, de longues secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. Snow n'avait sans doute pas cru un seul mot mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour le moment. Emma attrapa Henry et le souleva facilement, toujours en riant, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Ils attrapèrent discrètement tout un tas de paquets de gâteau mais aussi des chips et deux petites bouteilles de jus de pommes. Ils retournèrent rapidement sous la cabane de couverture et goutèrent en regardant les dessins animés à la télé. Le cœur d'Emma se mit à battre un peu plus vite en voyant Henry se tenir le ventre, riant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tant les mésaventures de ses petits personnages jaunes, plus couramment appelés "mignon", étaient drôle. Il mit plusieurs minutes avant de se calmer, les larmes au bord des yeux tellement il avait rigolé. Emma se laissa lourdement tomber sur les coussins et très rapidement Henry vint se blottir contre elle, posant tendrement sa main sur son ventre plat et sa joue contre son épaule. Pour la première depuis son arrivée, la blonde retira son bandana et le posa un peu plus loin, mais toujours à porter de main évidement, avec son stylo. Henry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'elle avait assez confiance en lui pour s'en séparer, se serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le t-shirt de la blonde. Emma encercla son petit corps de ses bras et glissa une main dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa avec douceur.

"On peut discuter, un peu ?" Demanda timidement le petit garçon.

"Bien sûr Henry, de quoi veux-tu parler ?" Sourit-elle doucement.

"Tu aimes bien le dessin animé Peter Pan ?" Lança l'enfant après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Petite, je l'adorais. Je l'enviais, il était libre et heureux avec les enfants perdus alors que moi, moi j'étais en prison dans ma propre maison." Fit Emma en souriant.

"Moi aussi je l'aimais beaucoup, je croyais qu'il était gentil mais en réalité, il fait partie des méchant de l'histoire." Souffla-t-il.

"Tu es en train de détruire mon enfance Henry Mills !" S'indigna-t-elle faussement.

Le petit brun ne put retenir son rire en la voyant porter sa main à son cœur en fermant les yeux, il se réinstalla contre la blonde et soupira d'aise en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup Emma, il reconnaissait en elle un certain aspect philanthropique, elle était emplie de bienveillance et faisait preuve de bienfaisance envers tout le monde, même envers de parfait inconnu. Il aimait son caractère, elle savait se montrer à la fois douce, calme, compréhensible, protective et bien sûr altruiste mais elle savait aussi être dur, menaçante et même froide. Ce contraste se voyait très rapidement, Emma n'avait pas toujours le même comportement, la même façon de se tenir lorsqu'elle était en présence de deux personnes différentes. Henry avait bien remarqué que lorsqu'elle était auprès de lui, de sa mère ou même de sa grand-mère, Emma était tendre et attentionnée mais lorsqu'elle était en présence de ses parents biologique, de Robin ou de quiconque regardant un peu trop lourdement, sa mère, sa grand-mère ou même lui, elle était capable d'entrer dans une colère noire et même d'en venir aux mains pour les protéger.

"Dis-moi Em', c'est quoi ton Disney préféré ?" Fit-il doucement.

"Petite, j'adorais Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains, un peu comme toutes les petites filles dans le monde je suppose. Dans cette histoire, je détestais Blanche-Neige, son personnage m'énervait et, pour te dire la vérité, elle m'a toujours énervée. Tu te rends comptes, elle sifflote et parle avec des animaux en faisant le ménage ! C'est insupportable ! Moi j'ai toujours adoré la méchante reine, je trouvais que c'était un personnage énigmatique. Comment peut-on, à ce point, détester une personne ? Sa haine allait forcément au-delà d'un simple " Célèbre est ta beauté majesté, pourtant une jeune fille est hélas bien plus belle que toi.", je n'ai jamais réussi à y croire. Pour venir à en souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un, la raison de cette colère doit être beaucoup plus sombre, beaucoup plus douloureuse qu'une simple compétition de beauté entre deux femmes. Je me suis toujours dit que, si la méchante reine avait vraiment voulu attenter à la vie de Blanche-Neige, celle-ci ne serait plus en vie aujourd'hui. Mais ne le dis pas à ta mère, elle risquerait de prendre la grosse tête." Souffla Emma en souriant.

"Petit, je n'avais pas le droit de regarder Blanche-Neige et les sept nains, je ne savais pas pourquoi et ça m'énervais beaucoup." Marmonna Henry.

"Ta mère avait raison de ne pas te laisser regarder ce dessin, il est bien trop stupide et simple pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que toi. Ta mère a toujours pris soin de toi, en toute circonstance, quand la malédiction a été levée ton estime d'elle à dut considérablement baissée. Qu'aurais-tu pensé d'elle en voyant se dessin qui la montre voulant tuer une jeune femme simplement pour être la plus belle de toute ? Elle avait peur et c'est tout à fait normal." Expliqua la blonde en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

L'enfant se blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son amie blonde et ferma les yeux en sentant les larmes monter. Emma avait parfaitement raison, il savait qu'il avait été ignoble avec sa mère en apprenant la vérité, il aurait été capable de l'être bien plus s'il avait eu connaissance de cette adaptation de l'histoire. Il serra sa prise sur son pull en reniflant fortement pendant que la blonde lui caressait avec douceur le dos. Elle le laissa se calmer, le gardant contre elle pendant de très longues minutes.

"Tu la trouves comment ma maman ?" Questionna-t-il timidement.

"Elle est formidable. Regina est très gentille de nature et lorsqu'elle aime quelqu'un, elle l'aime de tout son cœur, de toute son âme, de toute ses forces ce qui lui a joué préjudice dans le passé. Elle n'est pas née méchante, elle a dû le devenir pour se protéger tu sais, parfois l'amour fait mal quand il est perdu. Lorsque cette perte crée une douleur atroce, la fissure présente dans le cœur détruit peu à peu cette personne de l'intérieur, la faisant sombrer dans l'oubli. Très peu de personne sont en capacité d'aimer comme ta mère, vraiment très peu, c'est ce qui rend ce genre de personne lumineuse. Ta mère est formidable, lumineuse, gentille, tendre et très intéressante." Souffla-t-elle, le regard rêveur.

"Tu trouves ma maman jolie ?" Fit Henry en essayant de retenir au mieux son sourire éclatant.

"Evidement, qui ne la trouverait pas belle ? Je pars du principe que toutes les femmes sont magnifique à leur façon, toute sans exception, alors oui, ta mère est une femme vraiment magnifique." Répondit la blonde.

"Ça ne répond pas à ma question, est-ce que tu trouves ma maman belle ?" Demanda-t-il en insistant.

"Je vais te confier un secret gamin, je trouve que ta mère est la plus belle de toutes les femmes que je n'ai jamais connues, vraiment la plus belle." Souffla doucement Emma.

La blonde ne put empêcher son sourire étirer ses lèvres, évidemment que Regina était magnifique, personne n'était en capacité d'égaler sa beauté. Emma avait dit la vérité sans même réfléchir, bien sûr que la brune était la plus belle femme qu'elle avait eu la chance de voir durant sa vie. Elle en avait connu des femmes charmantes, qui étaient en capacité de faire tourner la tête à toutes les personnes qu'elles croiseraient mais Regina avait plus qu'elles, elle avait bien plus. Elle avait cette petite fissure de tristesse dans ce regard, qui montrait que derrière sa beauté se cachait une femme blessée par la vie et par l'Homme, se petit rien du tout qui rendait son âme aussi belle que l'était son enveloppe corporelle.

"Maman dirait que je suis beaucoup trop curieux mais, pourquoi tu es comme ça avec Snow ? Pourquoi tu refuses de la voir et de la connaitre ? Tu as le droit d'avoir une maman toi aussi tu sais, avoir une maman c'est vraiment génial." Fit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

"J'ai une maman moi aussi, regard, j'ai son collier." Sourit Emma en sortant un pendentif de sous son haut. "C'est une biche, c'était le patronus de ma mère. Mon père lui a offert, à vrai dire, ça faisait des jours et des jours qu'il faisait la tournée des magasins pour trouver le cadeau parfait pour lui déclarer son amour, lorsqu'il a découvert que le patronus de ma mère était une biche, il a fait tous les magasins possibles et inimaginable pour trouver un objet représentant se cadeau, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Ma mère me la placé autour du cou lorsqu'elle m'a retrouvée dans cette forêt, c'était sa façon à elle de me promettre de m'aimer du même amour que celui que mon père lui portait. Et elle a tenu sa promesse, son amour pour moi était tellement fort, tellement beau qu'elle m'a sauvée la vie au péril de la sienne." Raconta la blonde en caressant son collier avec tendresse.

"Et toi ? Tu l'aimais ?" Demanda Henry en observant attentivement le petit pendentif en or.

"Enormément, mes parents nous ont quittés alors que je n'avais qu'à peine un an et pourtant, mon cœur est mort en même temps qu'eux et pourtant, jamais, je n'ai cessé de les aimer de toute mon âme. Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux, ils ont donné leurs vies pour moi et je leur ai dédié ma vie." Sourit-elle

"Snow peut aussi être ta maman." Affirma l'enfant.

"Snow n'est pas et ne sera jamais ma maman. J'en ai déjà une, j'ai également Molly que je considère comme une deuxième maman, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre." Coupa Emma soudainement plus sèche.

"Pourquoi tu refuses d'apprendre à la connaitre ? Elle aussi elle pourrait prendre soin de toi, je pense qu'elle t'aime énormément tu sais." Souffla le petit brun.

La blonde expulsa bruyamment tout l'air présent dans ses poumons alors qu'elle essayait de calmer la colère qui montait doucement en elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'en parler, elle n'avait pas à expliquer ou même à justifier ses actes mais elle s'était fait la promesse de toujours dire la vérité à Henry, quel que soit sa question. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être irritée par son comportement, ne pas vouloir de Snow dans sa vie était sa décision, pour qui se prenait-il pour vouloir la contester ? S'était tout de même elle l'adulte de l'histoire non ? Elle attrapa sa bouteille de jus de pomme et en but plusieurs gorgées avant de croquer dans un cookie, elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim, non, mais elle tentait au mieux de gagner un peu de temps pour calmer la colère qui commençait à couler dans ses veines. Henry n'y était pour rien, il n'avait pas à subir sa colère à cause d'une autre.

"Tu aimes ta mère, pas vrai gamin ?" Lança Emma.

"Bien sûr mais..." Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui t'a donné la vie. Elle t'a adopté, elle t'a aimé aussi fort que tu ne l'aimes, bien vrai ?" Coupa-t-elle.

"Oui... oui c'est vrai, tu as raison mais je ne..."Tenta-t-il.

"Si ta mère biologique revenait, pour te reprendre à Regina, te forcer à habiter avec elle loin de ta vraie famille. Tu accepterais ? Tu lui pardonnerais ses années d'absence ? Tu accepterais de faire sa connaissance ? Tu irais avec elle, en laissant ta mère, que tu aimes et qui t'aimes, seule et attristée ?" Demanda la blonde en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Non ! Jamais ! Je ne laisserais jamais ma maman !" Cria-t-il presque.

"Alors imagine que ta mère soit une princesse. Qu'elle critique plusieurs membres de ta famille dès qu'elle les croise. Qu'elle ose te dire, en te regardant droit dans les yeux, que ce sont des monstres, des créatures ignobles. Imagine qu'elle t'ait abandonné, seul, dans un monde inconnu, totalement dépourvu de magie, pour protéger son peuple. Non pas pour te donner une chance d'être heureux. Non pas pour te sauver la vie. Non pas pour te donner toutes tes chances de trouver une famille aimante. Non, loin de là. Simplement pour que tu viennes, un jour, sauver son peuple. Elle t'expliquera qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, qu'elle devait t'éloigner de la malédiction qui arrivait mais, tout enfant parfaitement constitué, rêve de grandir auprès de ses deux parents qu'importe les difficultés à venir. Tout le monde à un jour été un enfant. Tout le monde le sait. Je le sais. Regina le sait. Cora le sait. Tout le monde dans le monde moldu le sait. Chaque personne dans le monde magique d'où je viens le sait. Tous les habitants de StoryBrooke le savent. Elle aussi, elle le sait, elle connait parfaitement la douleur que provoque de grandir seule, sans mère ni repère. Et pourtant, toi, elle t'a abandonné pour sauver son peuple. Parce qu'une prophétie lui avait dit, qu'un jour, tu viendrais apporter la délivrance à son peuple. Après tout ça, après avoir vu son passé, après l'avoir vu prendre cette décision sans aucun doute, après l'avoir vu te mettre dans une armoire magique sans aucun geste montrant une quelconque hésitation, après l'avoir vu sourire à son mari et affirmer haut et fort que tu viendrais un jour les sauver ainsi que le peuple tout entier. Après tout ça, tu accepterais de l'avoir dans ta vie ? Tu accepterais d'apprendre à la connaitre ? D'aller vivre chez elle ? De l'appeler "maman", de l'aimer sans chercher à avoir plus de réponse que celle qu'elle veut bien te donner, de te montrer fièrement avec elle dans la rue. Tu serais prêt à abandonner ta mère, ne plus l'aimer, ne plus la voir tous les jours, ne plus lui parler, ne plus penser à elle, faire comme-ci elle n'avait jamais existé ou alors la critiquer dès que tu as le malheur de la croiser quelque part ?" Enuméra Emma en jouant avec son pendentif dans la main.

"Non... non, jamais... je ne laisserais jamais ma maman seule..." Souffla Henry sur le point d'éclater en sanglot à tout moment.

"Moi non plus et même si ma maman n'est plus de ce monde, même si je ne saurais jamais si elle est fière de la personne que je suis devenu ou si elle va bien là où elle se trouve, jamais je ne la trahirais ainsi. Jamais de toute ma vie, je n'appellerais "maman" qui que ce soit d'autre, jamais je n'aimerais quelqu'un aussi fort qu'elle ou que mon père et même si je ne peux pas les voir tous les jours, pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux, sans que je ne les imagine la nuit, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. J'ai une nouvelle famille, j'aime vraiment très fort de nombreuse personne, certains je les considère comme mes frères ou mes sœur, d'autre comme un oncle ou une tante et certaine personne prenne soin de moi comme-ci j'étais leur enfant, je les aime comme des parents mais jamais mon amour pour eux n'égalera celui que je porte à mes vrais parents." Expliqua la blonde en lui prenant doucement la main.

Le brun se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler et se jeta dans les bras d'Emma en s'excusant de son comportement. La blonde le serra contre son cœur, en le berçant tendrement et en câlinant son cuir chevelu avec douceur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne réussisse à se calmer mais il resta bien accrocher à la blonde comme à une bouée de détresse. Ils se rallongèrent sur les couvertures sans qu'Henry ne bouge, restant fortement agripper au t-shirt, à présent mouiller de larme, de son amie blonde. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de très longues minutes, Emma finit même par croire qu'il s'était endormi mais sa respiration saccadée lui prouva le contraire.

"Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, maman et mamie vont mieux depuis ton arrivée." Avoua-t-il timidement.

"Si Cora t'entendait l'appeler mamie, elle te le ferait certainement regretter gamin." Plaisanta Emma en la faisant rigoler.

"C'est un secret entre nous alors !" Affirma Henry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Tout ce qui a été dit dans la cabane, restera dans la cabane pour l'éternité !" Souffla la blonde.

Dans un geste presque parfaitement synchronisé, ils levèrent en même temps leurs auriculaires et le nouèrent ensemble, scellant ainsi par le pacte du petit doigt leur promesse. Henry se blotti à nouveau contre Emma et s'endormit une fois apaiser, très rapidement suivit par la blonde. Enfermés sous leur cabane de couvertures, protégés du monde extérieur, ils ne remarquèrent pas que deux personnes, assise sur le canapé, avaient suivie de près leurs conversations en souriant. Mère et fille ne purent s'empêcher d'acquiescer aux paroles de l'enfant, tout le monde allait bien mieux depuis l'arrivée de la blonde. Cora se nota mentalement, pour ne surtout pas l'oublier, qu'elle devait faire regretter à Henry de l'avoir appelé "mamie".


	7. Début des problèmes

Henry sauta sur le dos d'Emma en entrant dans le magasin ce qui fit sourire Cora et Regina qui les suivaient de près. La blonde avait décidé de prendre en charge le charriot ce qui fit sourire l'enfant qui rêvait de pouvoir jouer avec elle à travers les différents rayons du magasin. Ils suivirent Regina, même s'il fallut les rappeler à l'ordre de nombreuse fois. Finalement, le brun entra dans le caddie et s'amusa à ordonner à la blonde où elle devait aller. Cette scène fit sourire de nombreuse personne dans le magasin, il était tellement rare de voir la mairesse rire sans aucune gêne en public. Tout le monde ne fut pas ravi de voir la petite famille heureuse, Snow fulminait en les voyant interagir tous ensemble. Depuis qu'elle savait qu'Emma était sa fille, elle faisait son possible pour la voir, elle était venue de nombreuses fois au manoir mais celle-ci avait refusée de les recevoir, elle avait essayé d'engager la conversation avec elle plusieurs fois au Granny's mais la blonde l'avait royalement ignorée, elle avait fait en sorte de souvent la croiser mais à chaque fois sa fille était accompagnée de Regina ou de Cora ce qui l'agaçait de plus en plus. Voyant Emma lâcher le caddie de course pour le laisser à Cora, Snow se dit que s'était maintenant qu'elle devait aller lui parler. Laissant son mari derrière elle, elle s'avança à grande enjambée mais se stoppa net en voyant sa fille glisser son bras dans le dos de Regina et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brune se mit à rire niaisement, comme une imbécile, ce qui l'enragea. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle empoigna fermement le bras de la mairesse de la ville et la tira violement en arrière pour l'éloigner au maximum d'Emma, la faisant chuter au sol par la même occasion.

"Mais ça ne va pas !" S'énerva la brune en se relevant.

"Ne t'approche pas de ma fille sinon je..." Commença Snow en la pointant du doigts, l'air menaçant.

"Sinon tu quoi ? Tu vas la frapper ? Impossible, je m'interposerais. Tu vas lui jeter un mauvais sort ? Tu n'en aurais pas le courage. Tu feras de sa vie un enfer ? Eh bien, j'en ferais de même de la tienne." Grogna Emma en se postant entre les deux femmes.

"Ma chérie, enlève-toi de mon chemin." Marmonna la petite brune en voulant la décaler légèrement.

"Tu ferais mieux de sortir de mon chemin Blanche-Neige sinon la pomme empoisonnée que t'a fait manger Regina sera un souvenir lointain vu ce qu'il risque de t'arriver." Cracha la blonde sous le regard fière de Cora.

"Est-ce une menace ?" Demanda David en attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

"Ce n'est pas tellement mon genre, c'est une promesse." Répondit Emma.

Snow n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sa propre fille venait de la menacer devant une grande partie de son peuple. Regina avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur elle, jamais une princesse et encore moins sa propre fille n'aurait fait une chose pareille. Emma se détourna de ses deux soi-disant parents et s'approcha de la brune pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle ne s'était pas blessée en tombant au sol. Henry se jeta sur sa mère alors que Cora s'apprêtait à attaquer le couple princier à tout moment.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Lança Monsieur Gold intrigué par les éclats de voix.

"Rien de tout, nous allions partir." Souffla Cora en serrant les points.

"Nous aussi dans ses cas-là." Affirma Belle.

Regina passa à coté de Snow et la bouscula volontairement d'un coup d'épaule avant de récupérer son caddie et de se diriger vers les caisses. Après de trop longues minutes à attendre, la famille Mills sortit enfin suivie de près par Emma, Gidéon, Gold et Belle. La blonde arracha le sac remplie de course des mains de la mairesse avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil joueur. Malheureusement pour tout le monde, Snow n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle les suivit en courant en traitant Regina de sorcière pendant de très longues minutes. Emma s'apprêtait à les remettre à leurs places lorsqu'un cri de terreur les figea tous sur place. Se tournant lentement vers la provenance de ce cri, elle laissa le sac tomber lourdement au sol puis tendit ses bras, comme une barrière, et fit reculer tout le monde de plusieurs pas. Devant eux se trouvait Cora droite comme un i, terrifiée de la tête au pied devant une immense armoire ouverte. Entre l'armoire et la femme figurait un homme, un peu plus grand que la moyenne, ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que le sang alors que sa peau était aussi blanche que la neige. Son visage était ridé, craquelé et son nez lui manquait. Il était vêtu d'une large cape noire et la grimace présente sur son visage le rendait encore plus terrifiant tandis que son rire faisait froid dans le dos. Gold, Emma et Gidéon le reconnurent immédiatement, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, devant eux se dressait Voldemort.

"Ce n'est pas le vrai, c'est un épouvantard !" Comprit Emma après avoir observé l'armoire.

"Il faut agir !" S'exclama Gidéon en voyant Rumpel trembler de peur.

"Passe par la ruelle d'à côté et tient toi prêt derrière l'armoire, lorsque Gold lancera son sort, il faudra que tu la fermes et que tu la gardes fermer jusqu'à ce que Gold l'ensorcelle à nouveau." Ordonna la blonde, ma voix grave.

"Je ne peux pas jeter le sort !" S'écria presque le vieil homme en voyant Gidéon partir en courant.

"Vous étiez un sorcier talentueux, concentrez-vous, canalisez vos ténèbres et tout se passera bien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, prendre le risque qu'ils repèrent notre magie et donc notre emplacement n'est pas un risque que je vais prendre aujourd'hui. Alors secouez-vous un peu et montrez-moi que Serpentard peut être fière d'avoir quelqu'un comme vous dans ses rangs. Lorsque je vous le dirais, vous lancerez un Riddikulus, ça le rendra ridicule – ce qui parait logique – et le renverra dans l'armoire, ensuite vous lancerez un collaporta pour sceller la porte de l'armoire. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?" S'énerva-t-elle en le secouant légèrement par les épaules.

"Oui...oui bien sûr..." Répondit Gold en baissant la tête.

La réaction du ténébreux étonna tout le monde, Rumplestiltskin n'a jamais courber l'échine contre personne. Emma fut la seule à ne pas se formaliser de l'état du vieil homme, elle observa la scène qui se déroulait face à elle et sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut Gidéon en position. Elle ordonna à tout le monde de rester derrière elle et avança doucement, de plusieurs pas, avec Gold.

"Cora ? Cora ? Ecoute moi, je sais que tu m'entends. Concentre-toi sur ma voix et seulement sur ma voix. C'est un épouvantard, comme tu le sais il prend la forme de la chose que tu redoute le plus et se nourrit de tes émotions. Contrôle-toi et tout se passera bien. Je comprends que tu aies peur de lui, je le conçois tout à fait, la peur est un sentiment humain après tout. Moi aussi j'ai peur, souvent même, j'ai peur des clowns, de ce qui se cache dans le noir ou de Severus Rogue même. Il ne fallait surtout pas être sur son chemin lorsqu'il était énervé, crois-moi ! Avoir peur est tout à fait normal mais il faut combattre cette peur, il faut que tu sois la plus forte des deux. Une chose est sûre, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, aucun mal ne sera fait ni à toi ni à ta famille." Lança fortement la blonde.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?" Grogna Snow en fronçant les sourcils.

"Un peu de silence ! J'essaie de me concentrer pendant qu'elle tente d'attirer son attention, taisez-vous, j'ai besoin de calme !" Ordonna Gold en les fusillant du regard.

Le regard du ténébreux figea tout le monde sur place, plus personne n'osait parler et ils se demandaient s'ils pouvaient tout de même respirer. Regina tenait fermement son fils par les épaules alors qu'il regardait la scène avec ses grands yeux d'enfant. Emma soupira profondément et s'avança de plusieurs pas, elle ne devait pas être trop prêt sinon elle serait sur la ligne de mire de Gold lorsqu'il lancera son sortilège.

"Il ne vous arrivera rien, je t'en fais la promesse. Je ne le laisserais pas vous approcher. Ce monstre m'a volé une famille, je ne le laisserais pas m'en retirer une deuxième. Ecoute moi Cora ! Concentre-toi sur ma voix et reviens à toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre et tu le sais. Je suis là, je te protègerais de lui, je te protègerais de n'importe qui ! Tu l'as dis-toi même, on est une famille, et une famille ça se protège et c'est ce que je ferais tout comme c'est ce que tu feras aussi. On va se battre ensemble, rappel toi, ensemble nous sommes plus fort ! Ensemble on gagnera cette bataille, on gagnera la guerre contre le mal, on y arrivera je le sais pertinemment. On peut le faire, on peut le vaincre mais seulement si on le fait ensemble et pour ça, tu dois être plus forte que ta peur. Tu peux le faire, je le sais, je crois en toi. J'ai confiance en toi Cora !" Cria Emma pour être sûr d'être entendu.

Les dernières paroles eurent l'effet désirés sur Cora qui releva la tête et recula de plusieurs pas pour mettre de la distance entre elle et cet épouvantard, Gidéon ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et fit un signe de tête en direction d'Emma pour l'informer qu'il était prêt à agir. Belle posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son mari pour lui signifier son soutien.

"Gold, tenez-vous prêt, ça va être à vous de jouer." Lança doucement Emma.

"Je suis prêt." Affirma Gold.

"Dans ce cas-là, lancez votre sort... Maintenant !" Ordonna-t-elle.

Il se concentra, tendit ses mains et laissa un vaisseau lumineux d'un vert pur sortir de ses paumes de main. Le sortilège toucha de plein fouet la réplique parfaite de Voldemort qui se transforma en avion en papier qui fonça droite sur l'armoire. Gidéon ferma la porte et la retenu de toutes ses forces pendant qu'Emma se jetait sur Cora qui était lourdement tombée au sol. Gold se rapprocha du jeune homme et scella le meuble avant de le faire disparaitre pour le mettre à l'abri à l'arrière de sa boutique.

"Cora ? Cora réveille-toi !" Appela Emma en la secouant.

"Elle est... morte... ?" Demanda Henry, les larmes aux yeux, après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Ce n'est pas plus mal." Marmonna Snow dans sa barbe.

"Non Henry, Cora est toujours en vie. Elle a juste perdu connaissance, cet épouvantard s'est nourrit de ses émotions, de ses peurs ce qui l'a considérablement affaibli." Expliqua-t-elle en posant tendrement une main sur la joue de l'enfant.

"On rentre à la maison !" Décida-t-il.

Emma glissa un bras sous les genoux de la rousse et derrière son dos et la souleva facilement. Regina posa une main dans le bas de son dos et téléporta tout le monde devant son manoir. Henry ouvrit la porte et demanda à Emma ce qu'il pouvait faire pour aider. La blonde monta les escaliers trois par trois après lui avoir gentiment demandé une bassine remplie d'eau froide ainsi qu'une serviette propre. Arrivée dans la chambre de Cora, elle la déposa doucement sur le lit.

"Emma..." Articula difficilement l'ainée.

"Je suis là, c'est terminé, tout va bien." Rassura la blonde en lui prenant la main.

"Merci..." Souffla Cora en gardant les yeux fermés.

"C'est normal, repose-toi, je veille à mon tour sur toi." Sourit Emma en s'asseyant sur le bord du matelas.

"Non... tu ne comprends pas... merci... d'avoir confiance en moi." Répondit la rousse.

La blonde ne répondit rien et la regarda s'abandonner dans les bras de morphée. Henry toqua à la porte et entra timidement, il déposa la bassine à côté d'Emma et se pencha au-dessus de sa grand-mère sans savoir quoi faire. La blonde comprit sa gêne et fit semblant de regarder quelques choses dans le couloir pour le laisser embrasser tendrement le front de son ainée en toute intimité. Il redescendit du lit et retourna dans le salon rejoindre sa mère et leurs visiteurs très peu désirés pour le moment. Emma put enfin s'occuper de Cora, elle trempa la serviette et la passa sur le visage de la rousse pour la soulager de sa douleur, combattre sa peur n'est jamais quelque chose de facile et elle le savait pertinemment. Elle prit soin d'elle pendant de longues minutes et lui enfila un pyjama qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire, la rousse devait se reposer pour reprendre des forces et quoi de mieux qu'un bon pyjama dans lequel elle pourrait être à l'aise ? Après de longue minute, elle redescendit en réajustant le bandana sur son crâne. Snow, David, Gold, Belle, Gidéon, Henry et Regina se trouvaient tous dans le salon alors, discrètement, elle resta dans l'embrasure de la porte pour écouter la conversation.

"Cora doit quitter StoryBrooke, elle ne mérite pas sa place ici. C'est un monstre !" Cracha Snow.

"C'est un monstre parce qu'elle est plus proche que toi de ta propre fille ?" Taquina Regina en souriant méchamment.

"Ne parle pas d'Emma vieille sorcière, ta mère et toi, vous êtes des monstres ! Des abominations qui méritent d'être jugeaient en conséquence ! Vous devez être jugée pour que tout le monde puisse voir le monstre que vous êtes !" S'énerva la petite brune.

"Tout le monde ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas simplement le montrer à Emma ?" Lança la mairesse le sourire aux lèvres.

"Princesse Blanche, vous êtes en colère, calmez-vous." Tenta Gidéon.

"Ne m'adressez pas la parole espèce de bon à rien !" Cria-t-elle en le poussant violement.

Le jeune homme trébucha et tomba lourdement au sol, les yeux d'Emma devinrent sombres de colère en voyant le regard de dégout que sa mère biologique jetait à son ami. Elle serra les poings pour se contenir, elle voulait attendre encore un peu, voir ce qui allait se passer. Regina et Gold se jetèrent sur le brun pour l'aider à se relever et, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, firent apparaitre une boule de feu dans chacun de leurs mains. Belle attrapa Gidéon puis Henry et les tira vers elle pour les garder à l'écart de la dispute qui risquait de vite devenir violente. David s'approcha de sa femme et se posta fièrement, la tête haute, à côté d'elle.

"Comment oses-tu t'en prendre à Gidéon espèce de petite vermine !" S'exclama Gold fou de rage visiblement.

"Comment osez-vous me menacer, moi, votre reine, avec votre pathétique magie ? Vous n'êtes que des monstres et vous méritez tous d'être éliminés pour vos crimes. Emma mérite mieux que vous, elle vaut bien mieux que vous ! Cora à assassinée froidement ma mère, elle n'hésitera pas à en faire de même avec ma fille et je compte bien la protéger de vous." Répondit fortement Snow.

"Et moi je vais les protéger de toi, maintenant quitte se manoir, ma patience à des limites." Prévint Emma qui n'en pouvait plus.

"Emma chérie, depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?" Demanda plus calmement la petite brune.

"Suffisamment pour avoir envie de devenir violente alors sors d'ici avant que ça n'arrive !" S'agaça la blonde.

Fièrement, Snow avança de plusieurs pas avant que Gidéon ne la rattrape par le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer plus. Evidemment, la princesse n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on émette une quelconque résistance contre elle alors, le plus fortement possible, elle le gifla et la poussa de son chemin. Totalement pris au dépourvu, le brun porta sa main à sa joue sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. S'en fut trop pour Emma qui s'avança à grande enjambée, elle l'attrapa par le col de son hideuse chemise et la plaqua violement contre le mur, faisant au passage voler en éclat plusieurs cadres qui y étaient accrochés.

"Emma chérie, calme-toi. Ses personnes là sont des monstres, ils ont une très mauvaise influence sur toi, tu n'es pas comme ça, je le sais, je le sens. Cora n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, elle est proche de toi simplement pour mieux m'atteindre moi. Lâche-moi et rentre à la maison avec nous. On va prendre soin de toi ma douce Emma alors qu'eux vont te détruire et Cora ne t'épargnera pas." Annonça fortement la brune.

"Cora n'est pas un monstre, elle n'est pas comme ça. Je la connais moi, je suis qui elle est." Marmonna la blonde en raffermissant sa prise.

"Elle te tuera avant de tous nous tuer !" S'époumona la reine.

"Alors pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait quand elle en avait l'occasion ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle sauvé la vie ? Pourquoi a-t-elle pris soin de moi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle veillée sur moi ? Si Cora était un monstre, elle aurait obéi à Voldemort sans réfléchir !" Hurla-t-elle.

"Emma ! Ne prononce pas son prénom, c'est la règle !" Rappela Gold en écarquillant les yeux de peur.

"Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Une princesse se doit d'obéir à sa reine mère. Tu ne veux pas nous écouter, soit, mais tu vas obéir. Tu vas immédiatement me lâcher et rentrer à la maison avec ton père et moi et ce, sans discuter !" Ordonna Snow en gigotant.

"Non." Grogna la blonde qui commençait vraiment à perdre patience.

"Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec ta famille, je suis ta mère, tu te dois de m'obéir !" S'offusqua la petite brune.

Cette phrase fut celle de trop, la colère explosa en Emma qui ne parvint pas à se contrôler. Elle détacha la brune du mur et la lança violement au sol, faisant exploser la table basse en verre au passage. Elle agrippa fermement le bras de celle-ci et la traina derrière elle sans même lui laisser le temps de se relever, explosant plusieurs vases sur son passage. La blonde ouvrit la porte du manoir et agrippa fermement la gorge de Snow en la soulevant du sol.

"Tu n'es pas ma mère, elle est morte en me protégeant ! Tu n'es rien, ni personne. Tu n'es pas une reine, simplement une petite princesse prétentieuse et égoïste ! Tu es bien plus monstrueuse que n'importe quelle personne dans ce foutu manoir ! Tu as perdu le droit de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit le jour où tu m'as abandonné dans cette armoire, totalement seule, en pensant que j'allais tous venir vous sauver et ensuite te pardonner. Quelle vie aurais-je eu si mes parents ne m'avaient pas recueilli et aimé ? Tu n'es rien et surtout personne. Tu ne fais pas et ne feras jamais partie de ma famille. Tu n'es rien, ni personne pour moi. Approche-toi de Cora, Regina, Henry, Gold, Belle ou même Gidéon et je te détruirais, je le ferais pour protéger ma famille parce qu'eux, ils en font partie ! Sors, quitte cette maison et ne revient jamais sinon tu regretteras d'avoir un jour croisé ma route." Menaça-t-elle la voix froide.

Elle la relâcha et l'envoya s'écraser plus loin. David avait suivi toute la scène, les yeux horrifiés, jamais personne ne s'était dressé face à sa femme pour protéger l'Evil Queen ou même le Ténébreux. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que sa fille, la chaire de sa chaire, défierait sa femme pour eux. Gidéon empoigna son épaule, prenant bien soin de la lui serrer le plus fortement possible, et lui montra le chemin de la sortie. David tomba à son tour lourdement sur le sol après avoir reçu un violent coup de pied dans les fesses de la part de sa fille. Gidéon et Emma partagèrent un hight five avant de se frotter les mains en souriant fièrement avant de leur claquer la porte au nez.

"Emma..." Gémit Cora en se tenant à la rambarde des escaliers.

La blonde vit les jambes tremblotantes de la rousse et se jeta sur elle pour la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une marche des escaliers et Regina s'approcha, inquiète en voyant la mine déconfite de sa mère. Henry se jeta sur le dos d'Emma qui le laissa faire sans rien dire, pour l'instant, tout ce qui l'intéressait était l'état de santé de sa sauveuse.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, tu as besoin de repos." Marmonna la blonde en la regardant.

"J'ai entendu des cris, je voulais simplement savoir ce qui se passait dans le salon." Soupira Cora à bout de force.

"Ta curiosité aura raison de toi." Lança doucement Gold.

"Tu dois remonter te coucher mère, c'est pour ton bien." Souffla Regina.

"Emma, aide là à remonter là-haut et attache là à son lit s'il le faut. Je vais appeler Molly et lui demander la recette de sa soupe de poulet que tu aimes tant, Regina lui en montera un bol dès que se sera prêt. Gold va réparer le salon et tout ce qui est détruit d'un coup de poignet pendant que Belle et Regina vont m'aider à la cuisine et toi, Henry, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et tu vas nous faire le plus jolie de tous les dessins pour soigner Cora. On compte tous sur toi pour réparer le cœur de ta mamie." S'exclama Gidéon en souriant.

"Mission accepté mon capitaine !" Répondit l'enfant avant d'éclater de rire.

"Désolé pour ton salon..." Souffla discrètement Emma.

"Comme vient de le dire ton ami, Gold va tout réparer en moins d'une minute, ne t'en fais pas." Sourit doucement Regina.

"Bien, tous à vos poste soldat !" Fit le brun en sortant son téléphone.

La blonde pouffa de rire et souleva facilement Cora qui s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée de détresse. Elles montèrent et s'installèrent dans la chambre de la rousse pendant qu'Henry courut jusqu'à sa chambre, bien décidé à réussir sa mission avec succès. Gidéon appela donc Molly Weasley avec qui il resta au téléphone de longue minute, notant précisément tous les détails de la préparation. Les trois bruns se mirent à la préparation de la soupe et Gold répara rapidement le salon. Personne ne parla de ce qui venait d'arriver, personne n'en ressentait le besoin de surtout personne ne savait quoi en dire pour l'instant.


	8. Des lasagnes

La semaine qui venait de se terminer avait été des plus compliquée et très fatigante pour tout le monde. Cora reprenait doucement des forces depuis l'attaque de l'épouvantard. Regina n'en pouvait plus des demandes stupides des habitants qui faisaient absolument tout pour la contrarier. Henry devait supporter, tous les jours pendant de très longues heures, les regards accusateurs de sa professeure, Mary Margaret. Emma courait absolument partout, elle essayait de prendre soin de tout le monde et ça l'épuisait peu à peu. Monsieur Gold avait fermé sa boutique d'antiquité, son cœur redevenait peu à peu rouge en présence de sa femme mais aussi de Gideon qui avait étrangement une merveilleuse influence sur lui et, par conséquent, il supportait beaucoup moins facilement la haine que les habitants ne tentaient même pas de lui cacher. Belle avait explosé d'énervement, mercredi, alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous au Grannys', elle s'était levée et avait hurlée sur toutes les personnes présente dans le petit restaurant, elle n'arrivait plus à faire semblant, à faire comme-ci elle n'écoutait pas les chuchotements de chacun. Gidéon essayait de garder son ami dans le droit chemin mais sa magie noire était tellement forte qu'elle l'épuisait rapidement. Personne n'en pouvait plus, tout le monde était sur les nerfs et Regina n'en pouvait plus non plus. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de voir sa mère se triturer les méninges encore et encore. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir son fils aller à l'école à reculons et revenir une mine triste sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter de voir les cernes sur le visage fatigué d'Emma. Elle quitta donc la mairie beaucoup plus tôt qu'à son habitude et rentra chez elle le plus rapidement possible. En arrivant, elle découvrit la blonde paisiblement endormie sur son canapé. Elle se permit de l'observer de longues minutes avant de la couvrir à l'aide du plaid qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé. Elle monta ensuite et retrouva son fils dans sa chambre, en train de faire ses devoirs, alors que sa mère lisait tranquillement assise sur le lit de la pièce.

"Bonjour mon chéri, tu as bientôt fini ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Bonjour maman ! Bientôt, Emma m'attend en bas pour jouer au Pokémon !" Sourit-il.

"Bonjour ma chérie !" Lança Cora en posant son livre à côté d'elle.

Regina, comme à son habitude, se tendit en entendant sa mère l'appeler de la sorte, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire et pourtant elle essayait. Elle tenta de sourire pour ne pas montrer son trouble et s'avança vers son fils pour glisser sa main dans ses si beau cheveux ébènes. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et vérifia le début de ses devoirs.

"Emma est en train de dormir alors tu vas la laisser tranquille aujourd'hui, elle est bien trop épuisée pour s'occuper de toi se soir. Termine tes devoirs et ensuite joue un peu à la console mais n'en abuse pas, je compte sur toi. Je vais aller préparer le repas, mes lasagnes feront du bien à tout le monde." Sourit-elle.

"Je vais venir t'aider chérie." Affirma Cora en se levant du lit.

"Merci maman, tu es géniale." Souffla Henry en lui encerclant les hanches.

Regina déposa tendrement sa main sur le haut du crâne de son fils et le serra doucement contre son corps avant de sortir de la chambre suivie de près par sa mère. Cora passa par le salon pour vérifier qu'Emma allait bien et une fois que se fut chose faite, elle retrouva sa fille dans la cuisine. Silencieusement, elles se mirent à cuisiner. Regina jetait très peu de coup d'œil vers sa mère alors que Cora essayait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que sa fille soit aussi distante d'elle avec qu'elle avait pourtant l'impression que leur relation s'améliorait de plus en plus.

"Il faut qu'on parle." Lança finalement Regina en posant tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

"Bien sûr, de quoi veux-tu discuter ma chérie ?" Demanda doucement Cora.

La brune attrapa un verre à pied et se servit un bon verre de vin qu'elle but sans hésiter, sans prendre le temps d'en profiter réellement. Elle s'en servit un deuxième et se posa doucement contre son plan de travail pour ne pas tomber tant ses jambes tremblées. Elle regarda sa mère pendant de très longues minutes, par où devait-elle commencer ? Y avait-il vraiment un ordre chronologique pour poser ses questions ? Devait-elle commencer par parler d'elle ou directement s'intéresser à Emma ? Sa main se resserra sur son verre et peu à peu, la pression devenant trop forte, il explosa en mille morceaux, la blessant au passage. D'un geste vif du poignet elle fit disparaitre les éclats de verre et sa blessure avant que sa mère n'ait le temps de réagir.

"Pourquoi as-tu sauvé la vie d'Emma Swan ce jour-là ?" Demanda-t-elle durement.

"Je répondrais à ta question, à toutes tes questions mais d'abord, répond aux miennes, le plus sincèrement possible." Fit doucement Cora.

"Bien, que veux-tu ?" Soupira Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Comment te sens-tu lorsque tu es en présence d'Emma ? Que ressens-tu réellement ?" Questionna tendrement la rousse.

"Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?" Grogna la brune.

Regina se tendit, parler de sentiment avait toujours été quelque chose de compliquer pour elle mais parler de sentiment avec sa propre mère lui paraissait totalement impossible. Pourquoi parlerait-elle de ce qu'elle ressentait pour la blonde avec la personne qui l'avait privé d'amour durant toute sa jeunesse ? Celle qui l'avait privé de son véritable amour pour la marier à un roi qui avait l'âge d'être son propre père. Pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Pourquoi se dévoilerait-elle à quelqu'un qui lui avait rabâchée durant toute son enfant que l'amour était la pire de toutes les faiblesses ? L'amour était une faiblesse pour sa mère, c'était une évidence, alors pourquoi voulait-elle parler de sentiment ? Pourquoi Cora voulait-elle s'intéresser à elle maintenant ? Après tant d'année passée sans se soucier d'elle. Elle avait tué son véritable amour, en écrasant son cœur dans sa main comme si Daniel n'était qu'un vulgaire moustique, en la regardant dans les yeux pendant l'acte. Jamais Regina n'oublierait la satisfaction qu'elle avait vu dans le regard chocolat de sa mère ce jour-là.

"Je te promet de répondre à tes réponses seulement si tu réponds sincèrement à la mienne." Imposa la rousse en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Bien, je crois que... que je me sens bien lorsqu'elle est là. J'aime sa présence au manoir, elle a le don de faire sourire Henry juste en le regardant, elle arrive te radoucir rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce et c'est une très bonne chose. Elle nous protège sans chercher à savoir si nous sommes fautifs ou pas et ça fait beaucoup de bien de ne pas avoir à se justifier d'avoir pris tel ou tel choix. Lui parler est apaisant, elle sait rajouter une touche d'humour quand la discussion devient douloureuse et sait rester silencieuse lorsqu'elle sait qu'il faut l'être, elle sait conseiller avec attention et consoler avec tendresse. Elle ne juge pas, quoi que tu puisses lui dire, elle restera de glace face à l'horreur, jamais elle ne se permettra de donner son jugement sur quoi que ce soit. C'est apaisant." Dit-elle en fixant le sol.

"Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand elle est dans la même pièce ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu l'aperçois dans un couloir du manoir ? Qu'as-tu ressenti en la voyant, endormie sur le canapé. Regina chérie, je suis ta mère, tu peux me parler de tout ce dont tu as envie, tu peux répondre à mes questions sans avoir peur de recevoir de correction." Fit Cora en s'approchant de sa fille de quelque pas, elle savait très bien que son comportement d'antan jouait en sa défaveur mais elle tenait à avoir cette conversation.

"J'ai voulu la détester à son arrivée, je l'ai tellement voulu mais je n'y suis malheureusement pas arrivée. Son sourire constamment fixé sur son visage, le pétillement dans ses yeux, la sincérité dans sa voix, la douceur dans ses gestes, son comportement plus qu'enfantin mais aussi très protecteur : tout ça à eut raison de moi. Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus rapidement en sa présence, discuter avec elle est devenue bien plus facile qu'avec n'importe qui, n'importe lequel de ses compliments a le don de me faire monter le rouge aux joues, son sourire éclatant me retourne agréablement l'estomac à chaque fois, sentir son corps auprès du mieux me ravit alors que je déteste les contacts physiques en dehors d'Henry. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de m'arriver, je me suis même mise à rêver d'elle, de son sourire ravageur, de ses yeux d'un émeraude si profond. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, j'ai essayé de le contenir mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est bien plus fort que moi et... si je suis bien tout à fait honnête... tout ça me fait affreusement peur... Je me sens attirer par elle mais j'ai l'horrible impression que... si je venais à me servir d'elle pour arriver à mes fins, arriver à passer une simple nuit dans ses bras et bien... je finirais par amèrement le regretter." Avoua-t-elle la voix cassé.

"Merci d'avoir été honnête ma chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout cela est tout à fait normal. J'étais enceinte de toi quand j'ai eu une vision, une vision de ton avenir. Tu y apparaissais tellement heureuse, aimée et bien entourée. Cette vision était une mise en garde, si je voulais que tu ais cette vie-là, il fallait que je sois la pire des ordures avec toi, pour te forger un caractère, pour que tu deviennes la méchante reine et que tu puisses enfin goûter au bonheur, ce bonheur que j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé. Tout ce qui est arrivé était calculé, à la seconde précise, mon plan était plus que parfait jusqu'à Daniel. Il ne faisait pas partie de ma vision, je ne savais pas quoi faire et j'ai tout simplement, disons, paniqué. Le tuer était une solution simple, cela t'aurait fait du mal et aurait renforcé ton caractère alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Tu as rapidement mis la mort de ton amant sur le dos de cette stupide Blanche-Neige, je n'avais eu aucune précision sur la raison pour laquelle tu devais devenir cette être abominable alors j'ai laissé faire sans m'interposer. Je t'ai suivie de loin, j'ai souvent conseillé ton père avant son décès, il était au courant de très peu de chose mais avec sa gentillesse maladive, il m'a forcément aidé. J'ai sauvé Emma ce soir-là, parce que je l'avais reconnu, elle faisait partie de ma vision, la jeune femme devant moi était bien plus jeune mais j'étais sure et certaine que s'était-elle alors je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je t'avoue que si ça n'avait pas était-elle, j'aurais simplement obéi à Lord Voldemort sans aucune hésitation mais je ne pouvais pas tuer quelqu'un qui, dans un futur plus ou moins proche, devait rendre ma fille heureuse. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je risque déjà de changer le destin ce qui n'est pas bon du tout, juste laisse toi aller, ne tente pas de contrôler tes sentiments, laisse les choses se faire s'il te plait. Je souhaite que tu sois heureuse, tu dois être heureuse et Emma en est la clé. " Expliqua Cora en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

En voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de sa mère, Regina ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes glisser le long de son visage tant elle était émue. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à croire en cette histoire mais elle voulait faire confiance à sa mère et croire en elle pour une fois. Sans chercher à se contrôler, son corps s'approcha de celui de sa mère jusqu'à se blottir dans ses bras si réconfortants. Elle s'accrocha au chemisier de sa mère et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Cora accepta volontiers l'étreinte de sa fille et la serra dans ses bras, par ce simple geste, elle tentait de lui faire comprendre tous les sentiments qu'elle avait pour elle et qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à expliquer. Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre pendant encore de longues minutes, cette douce étreinte était une nécessité pour les deux.

"Bon, les lasagnes ne vont pas se cuisiner seule." Soupira Cora en souriant.

"Tu as raison mère." Pouffa doucement la brune en séchant ses larmes.

"Allez, va vérifier qu'Emma va bien dans le salon, elle dort mal ses derniers temps, et reviens m'aider !" Sourit la rousse.

Sans demander son reste, Regina quitta la cuisine pour se rendre vers le salon en marchant le plus rapidement possible. La blonde était toujours endormie, elle n'avait pas bougé, pas changé de position. La brune s'assit doucement sur sa table basse en verre et approcha sa main du visage serein de la blonde. Elle lui caressa la joue avec tendresse en la regardant dormir. A quoi pouvait-elle bien rêver pour paraitre aussi calme et apaisée ? Elle resta de longues minutes à l'observer en silence puis se décida enfin à retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire malicieux et un clin d'œil se qui la fit rougir. Ensemble, elles préparèrent le plat de lasagne et une tarte aux pommes qui leurs serviraient de diner. Henry descendit finalement, après avoir joué pendant de longues minutes à ses jeux vidéo, et s'assist habilement sur le plan de travail pour pouvoir observer au mieux ses deux ainées en train de cuisiner. Les trois Mills partagèrent un moment rempli de complicité, ils rigolèrent tous les trois sans se rendre compte de ce qui les entourait. Emma, qui s'était réveillée plusieurs minutes plus tôt, était adossée contre la porte en bois et les regardait, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse de les voir aussi bien, tous les trois, ensemble. Discrètement, elle attrapa les couverts posés sur l'ilot de la cuisine et alla mettre la table pour les laisser profiter de leur petit instant en famille. Depuis plus d'une semaine, tout le monde était à cran et ils avaient partagé très peu de moment ensemble alors elle les laissa tous les trois, en famille. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et attrapa son téléphone, elle discuta de longues minutes avec Gidéon pour prendre des nouvelles de Monsieur Gold et Belle. Une fois rassurée, elle composa le numéro de Molly et s'allongea confortablement dans le canapé en entendant les premières tonalités.

"Emma ? Oh ma grande ! Comment vas-tu ? Ta mission se passe bien ? J'espère que je te manque au moins un tout petit peu !" Fit-elle en décrochant.

"Bonjour Mol', Tout va très bien ne t'en fais pas, tout est calme pour le moment, j'en profite pour t'appeler et prendre des nouvelles. Et oui, évidement que tu me manques, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu." Sourit Emma en fermant les yeux.

"Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, toi aussi tu nous manque, à tous. Ici tout va bien, les élèves s'entrainent sans relâche pour être fin prêt. Même si McGonagall est la nouvelle directrice, toi, tu es leur idole et au fond je pense qu'ils veulent tous te rendre fière d'eux. George a hâte de revoir sa partenaire de crime pour recommencer ses farces et attrapes. Et toi ? Raconte-moi un peu la vie dans le monde moldu mais magique, c'est un peu étrange comme appellation d'ailleurs ! " Informa la petite rousse.

"Ses gamins sont extraordinaire, tout ira bien, je le sais, je le sens. Dis-lui que je ne suis pas pressée de rentrer car qui dit revenir à Poudlard dit entamer une guerre où plusieurs personnes perdront la vie et je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. StoryBrooke, est une ville à part, elle ne ressemble en rien au ville moldu habituelle parce qu'il y a de la magie mais elle ne ressemble pas pour autant à nos villes magiques parce que tout le monde n'en a pas. C'est rafraichissant, je suis vraiment heureuse de revoir Cora après tout ce temps et j'ai enfin pu mettre un visage sur le nom de Regina et Henry, le fils de celle-ci, il fait une moue tellement mignonne avec son visage que personne ne résiste, je suis sûr que même toi tu craquerais !" Rigola la blonde.

"Que dirais-tu de prendre des jours de congés après la bataille et d'aller à StoryBrooke pour les vacances, tous ensemble, comme une famille ? J'aimerais énormément rencontrer cette mystérieuse jeune femme et son fils, se jours-là on verra bien si je peux résister à cet enfant, je te rappel que j'ai de l'expérience moi ! Tu passeras le bonjour à Cora, j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle sans même la connaitre, ce n'est pas fou ça ?" Plaisanta Molly en rigolant à travers le téléphone.

"Le charme Mills a opéré sur toi à distance ! Je vais devoir te laisser Mol', je ne les entends plus rire dans la cuisine, ils ont surement terminé et moi j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un éléphant à moi seule !" Lança Emma en se redressant.

"Prend soin de toi ma grande et ne me laisse plus jamais une semaine entière sans nouvelle d'accord ? Gidéon me fait peut-être un rapport détaillé tous les soirs, je préfère entendre ta voix pour être sûr que tu vas bien. Fais très attention à toi, je t'aime fort ma grande fifille." Sourit l'adulte.

"C'est promis. Je t'aime aussi Mol', à très bientôt." Souffla doucement la blonde.

Elle raccrocha et laissa son téléphone tomber sur le canapé puis pris son visage dans ses mains en souriant. Pour l'instant tout aller bien à Poudlard, les élèves seraient tous prêt à temps. A StoryBrooke, rien n'était arrivé depuis l'épisode de l'épouvantard et tant mieux mais, Gidéon et elle, restaient tout de même sur leurs gardes, juste au cas où. Molly avait raison, elle ne devait pas les laisser aussi longtemps sans réponse, avoir entendu sa voix lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se redressa et se leva sur canapé, glissant son téléphone dans sa poche, elle remarqua enfin la présence de Regina dans le salon. Était-elle là depuis longtemps ? Avait-elle entendu sa conversation ? Qu'importe, elle n'avait rien à cacher après tout. Elle la regarda et perdit rapidement son sourire, la brune était là, droite comme un i, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard noir de colère. Elle s'approcha et posa le plus doucement possible sa main sur son épaule.

"Tout va bien 'Gina ?" Demanda-t-elle finalement.

"Le diner est servi." Lança sèchement la brune.

Elle retira son bras d'un geste vif et retourna dans la salle à manger en laissant Emma derrière elle, complétement déboussolé. Que venait-il de se passer ? La blonde soupira profondément et rejoignit la famille Mills en trainant des pieds. S'était-il passait quelque chose pendant qu'elle dormait ? Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'elle était au téléphone avec Molly ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée et cela l'agaça au plus haut point, elle détestait ne pas avoir de réponse à ses questions. En entrant, elle se jeta presque sur Cora et lui déposa un gros baiser baveux sur sa joue en rigolant.

"Mol' te passe le bonjour !" Souffla-t-elle avant de s'asseoir à sa place.

"Molly Weasley ? Comment va-t-elle ?" Demanda la rousse en souriant.

"Elle va bien, tout le monde va bien, ils se préparent sans relâche. Ils seront prêts." Affirma Emma en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

"C'est qui Oli Vislai ?" Questionna Henry en souriant.

"Molly Weasley est un peu comme ma deuxième maman, elle est vraiment géniale et je l'aime très fort. Tu la rencontreras lorsque nous irons à Poudlard." Fit la blonde. "Tes lasagnes sont vraiment succulente 'Gina." Reprit-elle la bouche pleine.

"Ravie qu'elles te plaisent." Répondit la brune en rougissant.

"Quand est-ce qu'on ira à Poudlard ?" Lança l'enfant en sautillant de joie et d'impatience.

"Quand StoryBrooke sera attaqué, il faudra fuir pour protéger tous les habitants de la ville. Grâce à des passages secret, on sera très rapidement à l'école et là-bas, la bataille finale éclatera. Evidement on va la gagner." Sourit-t-elle en souriant sereinement.

Le petit brun se calma et se rassit correctement sur sa chaise avant de plonger son visage dans son assiette. StoryBrooke allait être attaqué et personne ne le savait, il trouvait ça vraiment injuste, les habitants n'auront pas la chance de pouvoir se défendre. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir mourir, il ne les aimait pas tous mais ils ne méritaient pas d'être blessés malgré tout. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas fuir avec eux ? Au moins, comme ça, ils auraient tous la vie sauve ! Emma le vit jouer avec son repas et comprit rapidement les interrogations qui lui perturbaient l'esprit.

"Ne t'en fais pas gamin, il n'arrivera rien à personne. Voldemort veut seulement Cora et Rumpel, moi à la limite même si pour l'instant il ne sait pas que je suis ici, mais il ne prendra pas le risque de s'en prendre à des personnages de contes de fée pour rien. Tout le monde ira bien, seulement si nous ne sommes plus en ville. Ne t'en fais pas, je vous protègerais tous." Sourit-elle.


	9. Jalouse?

Emma quitta le manoir Mills et se dirigea vers l'école élémentaire d'Henry en sifflotant, elle se sentait étrangement bien et paisible depuis plusieurs jours ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis de nombreuses années. StoryBrooke était étrangement calme et, pour une fois, elle avait envie d'en profiter sans s'inquiéter de ce qui risquait d'arriver tôt ou tard. C'était le calme avant la tempête, tout le monde le savait. Tapis dans l'ombre, quelque part, Voldemort les observait et s'apprêtait à les attaquer, elle le savait, elle le sentait et elle était prête à le recevoir comme il le fallait. Tous les élèves de l'écoles attendaient ce moment avec impatience, ils étaient tous prêt à défendre leur école, leur famille, leurs amis, avec honneur et courage. Le plan de départ était prêt, chaque seconde était comptée mais tout se passerait bien, elle en était certaine. En arrivant devant l'école primaire, elle s'adossa au portail et soupira profondément. Elle s'était accrochée à Henry. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, elle appréciait la maturité qu'il avait développé malgré son jeune âge. Il était intelligent, drôle, protecteur envers sa mère, compréhensible et drôlement apaisant. En réalité, elle s'était attachée à toute la famille Mills. Elle avait appris à connaitre une autre Cora, prête à tout pour protéger sa famille. Elle avait aussi rencontré Regina, Regina Mills causerait sa perte, elle en était persuadée. Elle était d'une beauté divine, d'une grâce royale, toujours avec une tenue irréprochable. Cette femme était tellement parfaite qu'il lui était impossible de la décrire avec des mots. La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours la fit sortir de ses pensées, elle releva doucement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Snow qui l'observait attentivement à travers la grille du portail.

"Emma." Salua la brune en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Snow." Répondit-elle le plus froidement possible.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Tenta la reine doucement.

"Henry a fini ou je risque d'attendre encore de longues minutes ?" Demanda Emma toujours sur le même ton.

"Il... il ne va plus tarder..." Soupira Snow en baissant la tête.

"Bien." Marmonna la blonde.

L'institutrice ouvrit le portail et laissa les enfants sortir pour retrouver leurs parents. Emma les observa tristement, elle aussi elle aurait aimée avec quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'attendre à la sortie de l'école, elle aussi elle aurait aimée pouvoir sauter dans les bras de ses parents et leur raconter sa journée pendant de longues heures. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et reporta son attention sur la cour de l'école, Henry sortit du bâtiment et courut jusqu'à la sortie en criant de joie. Sans attendre, il sauta dans les bras d'Emma et entoura sa taille de ses bras pour la garder prêt de lui. Il lui tendit une feuille sur laquelle il avait dessiné et se mit à sautiller sur place, trépignant d'impatience, pour qu'elle le regarde. Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle observa le dessin et, heureusement pour elle, Henry avait pris la peine de marquer qui s'y trouvait. Elle ne lui dirait sans doute jamais mais sans ses petites indications, jamais elle n'aurait compris que le soleil était dessiné en vert et que ses cheveux étaient roux poils de carotte. Sur cette feuille se trouvait donc Cora, Monsieur Gold, Belle, Gidéon, Regina, Henry lui-même, Emma et même un petit chien qu'il avait décidé d'appeler "Olaf". Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le titre de son dessin, "ma famille parfaite à moi". Henry la coïnciderait comme faisant partie de sa famille et cette douce idée lui fit chaud au cœur.

"Merci Henry, c'est vraiment magnifique." Sourit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

"Regarde ! Là, c'est moi, là c'est mamie, là c'est toi et tu tiens la main de ma maman parce que vous êtes amoureuse ! Ensuite, là c'est notre chien, Olaf, oh, et je veux aussi une tortue ! On l'appellera Franklin comme dans mon dessin animé ! Là c'est Monsieur Gold et Belle, ils sont mariés et ils vont avoir un tout petit bébé ! Ici c'est Gidéon aussi, il reste toujours avec Gold parce que c'est comme son papa ! Je voulais dessiner Molly comme c'est un peu comme ta maman mais je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, je te referais un autre dessin avec toutes ta famille, c'est promis ! On est une très grande famille, pas très normal mais c'est ce qui est génial !" Expliqua Henry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Je l'accrocherais sur mon frigo en rentrant chez moi." Promit Emma en lui embrassant le front.

"Mais, c'est le manoir ta maison !" Fit l'enfant en fronçant les sourcils.

"Pour l'instant mais j'ai aussi ma maison à moi, à Poudlard, et quand tout sera terminé, quand vous serez tous en sécurité, je retournerais habiter là-bas. Tu le sais ça ?" Demanda doucement la blonde.

"Mais je ne veux pas moi ! Pourquoi tu ne restes pas vivre avec nous ? Tu ne nous aimes pas ? C'est ma faute ? Je serais sage c'est promis mais reste !" Implora le petit brun en s'agrippant à son t-shirt.

"Viens, allons manger une glace au Granny's pour discuter de tout ça, ta maman et Cora nous y rejoindront." Proposa-t-elle en voyant les regards de plusieurs personnes sur elle.

Henry acquiesça timidement, les larmes toujours aux bords des yeux et s'avança sans attendre qu'Emma ne se relève. Elle le suivit de près, se mordant l'intérieur des joues. Elle culpabilisait, elle aussi elle s'était attachée à la famille Mills mais dès que toute cette histoire serait réglée, elle reprendrait sa vie d'avant, là où elle l'avait laissée pour venir assurer la sécurité de Cora. Elle aurait peut-être dû être claire dès le début avec Henry au lieu de le laisser espérer de cette façon. Elle s'en voulait d'être la cause des larmes du petit enfant mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire autrement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester à StoryBrooke plus longtemps, pas après la bataille. Si elle était vraiment sincère avec elle-même, elle ne se sentait pas capable de rester plus longtemps. Rester signifiait croiser la route de Snow tous les jours, voir tous ses gens qu'elle méprisait tellement tout le temps. Elle était capable de le faire maintenant, elle avait une mission et elle ferait tout pour la réussir, elle protègerait Cora et toute sa famille quelle qu'en soit le prix à payer. Mais le faire, chaque jour, de son propre chef, ça elle était incapable. Elle n'arriverait pas à faire une chose pareille. Elle n'arriverait pas à se retenir de frapper Snow en plein visage après chacune de ses paroles. Elle craquerait tôt ou tard, elle le savait. Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux Granny's et Henry alla directement s'asseoir sur une banquette, à l'écart de tout et de tout le monde. Il s'assit et enfouit ses mains dans ses bras croisés sur la table. Cette vision de l'enfant déchira le cœur d'Emma, elle soupira profondément et se dirigea directement vers lui sans prendre la peine de passer commande.

"Henry ? S'il te plait, ne pleure pas..." Souffla-t-elle en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi." Soupira-t-il en relevant la tête, les yeux rougis.

"Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en vais qu'on ne se reverra plus, tu viendras me voir dans mon chez moi, tu rencontreras ma famille, je suis sûr que tu aimeras les couloirs de Poudlard. On se verra souvent, on s'écrira, je t'enverrais mon hibou de temps en temps, je viendrais même te voir ici si tu le veux. Ça ne sera pas un adieu, je te le promets, un simple au revoir." Fit Emma en lui séchant ses joues mouillées.

"Tu me promet ? Tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Tu ne me remplaceras pas ?" Demanda timidement l'enfant.

"Je promets, jamais je ne t'oublierais et jamais personne ne te remplacera. Tu resteras toujours le numéro un dans mon cœur." Promit la blonde en lui souriant.

"Et ma maman ? Tu vas la remplacer ?" Fit-il tristement.

"Ta maman aura toujours une place très importante dans mon cœur." Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

"Elle va être très triste tu sais..." Reprocha Henry.

"Je sais, je sais... et c'est pour ça que ta mission à toi, rien qu'à toi, sera de lui rendre le sourire, ne la laisse pas être malheureuse." Confia Emma en lui souriant tendrement.

Le petit brun sauta de sa place et se jeta sur elle dans une étreinte désespérée, il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir mais ne pouvait pas faire mieux pour le moment. Il se blottit dans ses bras et y resta de longue minute, inspirant profondément sa douce odeur de cannelle. Finalement il se rassit et se remit à sourire, s'il ne pouvait pas garder Emma auprès de lui, il profiterait au moins du temps passé avec elle. La blonde alla rapidement vers Ruby, qui l'accueillit en baissant la tête, et commanda les glaces pour elle et Henry. L'enfant se jeta directement sur son gouter et grimaça en se tenant le crane avant d'éclater de rire sous le regard adorateur d'Emma. Ils goutèrent dans le calme, lançant quelques regards vers la porte, attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Cora et Regina. La blonde ne put retenir son soupir d'agacement lorsqu'un homme, totalement habillé de cuir noir, s'installa à côté d'elle avec son verre de rhum dans sa seule main valide. Était-ce bien un crochet qu'elle voyait à la place de sa main gauche ?

"On se connait ?" Grogna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Jones. Killian Jones mais tout le monde m'appel..." Lança-t-il avec un sourire ravageur plaqué sur le visage.

"Vous êtes le capitaine crochet ?" Interrompit Emma en haussant la voix.

"C'est moi même princesse, je suis le propriétaire d'un magnifique bateau qui n'attend plus que toi sur le port, le Jolly Roger, tu ne peux pas le louper Love." Affirma le brun sans perdre son sourire.

"Ouais, ouais, un bateau qui vole, j'ai déjà vu mieux." Marmonna la blonde en se reconcentrant sur sa glace.

"On pourrait aller visiter ma cabine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..." Proposa le pirate en glissant son crochet sur la cuisse d'Emma.

"Franchement ? Non." Grommela-t-elle en repoussant sa "main".

"Allez Love, tu verras, le capitaine crochet à plus d'un tour sous son pantalon." Tenta Killian en caressant le genou de sa belle du bout du crochet.

"Hey ! Elle a dit non !" Grogna Henry en frappant doucement du poing sur la table

"Quoi ? Ton pénis est tellement minuscule qu'il faut le chercher de longues minutes pour le trouver ?" Sourit Emma.

"Tu me fais mal à l'égo Love, viens avec moi et tu verras qu'il arrivera à te satisfaire en quelques minutes." Fit-il en remontant un peu son crochet le long de sa cuisse.

"Tu es drôlement sûr de toi, ça en est pathétique. Va faire joujou ailleurs, je suis déjà en compagnie d'un homme, un vrai." Souffla la blonde en lançant un clin d'œil complice vers l'enfant qui lui sourit.

"Je suis certain de pouvoir te distraire bien mieux que se sale mioche." Lança le pirate en souriant malicieusement.

"Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie donc non, se "mioche" comme tu le dis si bien, est bien plus intéressant qu'un satané pirate qui se maquille plus que moi." Lâcha-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'aime quand on me résiste, tu verras, tu en redemanderas encore Love." Chuchota Killian au creux de son oreille.

Emme soupira fortement, cet homme commençait vraiment à lui taper sur le système. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler de cette façon ? En plus devant un enfant ! Elle serra les mains sous la table et tenta de repousser, discrètement, son crochet qui allait et venait sur sa cuisse. Elle attrapa son stylo, posé comme à son habitude derrière son oreille, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie pour le faire disparaitre, se serait bien trop risqué pour Cora et Rumpel. Elle posa son stylo sur la table et lui assena un coup de coude dans les cotes pour qu'il lâche la prise qu'il avait sur son corps. Malheureusement pour elle, Killian se rapprocha d'elle et tenta de lui voler en baiser. Son odeur de rhum lui donna des hauts de cœur et elle ferma les yeux pour se retenir de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac sur lui, elle leva sa main, prêt à le gifler, quand la pression qu'il exerçait sur son corps disparut.

"Mais... qu'est-ce que..." Souffla Emma en rouvrant les yeux incrédules.

Elle releva la tête et vit Henry, souriant de toutes ses dents, se jeter sur elle. Cora vint vers elle et glissa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Killian était collé au mur, en lévitation à plusieurs centimètres du sol, il se débattait dans le vide ce qui lui arracha un rictus moqueur. Regina se tenait là, droite comme un i, la main tendue vers le brun, le regard noir presque assassin. Elle s'approcha du pirate et le gifla violement, le bruit de la claque résonna dans le Granny's tant la silence était soudainement devenu pesant. Tout le monde la regardait, tout le monde l'observait mais elle avait l'air de s'en fichait. Elle lui releva le menton et resserra son poing, resserrant par la même occasion sa prise magique sur la gorge du brun.

"Monsieur Jones, lorsqu'une femme vous dit non, cela signifie non tout simplement mais vous êtes tellement idiot et mal éduqué qu'il vous manque énormément de leçon sur le savoir vivre. Rapprochez-vous une nouvelle fois de ce qui m'appartient et vos bijoux de famille s'en souviendront. Refaites une scène pareille devant mon fils et vous perdrez vôtres seule et unique main. Osez regarder Emma avec un peu trop d'insistance et je vous promets que vous finirez votre pitoyable existence en fauteuil roulant. Ai-je été suffisamment clair ?" Déclara-t-elle le visage déformé par la colère.

Regina resserra à nouveau sa prise, plus par envie qu'autre chose, et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Killian s'écrasa lourdement sur plusieurs tables et quitta le petit restaurant presque en courant. Elle sourit, fière d'elle, et se dirigea vers les toilettes sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit. Emma se leva et la suivit après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne d'Henry. Elle entra dans les toilettes et la vit, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, marmonnant dans sa barbe en faisant des gestes vifs et secs dans tous les sens.

"Regina ?" Souffla doucement la blonde en fermant la porte derrière elle.

"Em' ? Emma ! Tout va bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? Ce crétin m'énerve ! Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Pour qui s'est-il prit ? Comment a-t-il osé ? Je jure que je vais le tuer ! Il va regretter d'avoir posé une main sur toi ! Il regrettera d'être venu au monde !" S'emporta-t-elle en explosant le miroir avec sa magie.

"Regina ? Calme-toi, tout va bien..." Tenta Emma en s'approchant.

"Quoi ? Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Il a osé te toucher ! Il a posé sa main sur ton corps ? Sa main ? Non, son pitoyable crochet ! Son crochet ! Il a osé toucher ton corps avec son crochet ! Comment il a pu ! Comment il... Argh ! Je vais le faire griller !" Cria la brune en frappant avec le plat de sa main sur la porte d'une des cabines.

"Hey... tout doux le dragon, calme-toi... Henry va bien, je vais bien, tu n'as pas à te mettre dans des états pareils." Fit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

"Me calmer ? Il a osé te toucher ! Sans ton autorisation ! Devant mon fils ! Il mériterait qu'on lui coupe la tête !" Hurla Regina, la voix bien plus aigüe que d'habitude.

"Je pense que ta mère ne sera pas très contente d'apprendre que tu lui voles ses répliques. " Plaisanta la blonde en souriant.

"Comment peux-tu prendre la situation à la légère ? Comment ! Il a osé poser son crochet sur toi ! Sur toi ! Il sait très bien que je ne partage pas ce qui m'appartient et pourtant il a osé t'approcher, te parler, te toucher ! Entrer dans ton espace personnel sans même y être invité ! Cet homme, qui met plus d'Eye liner que toutes les femmes de StoryBrooke, ne tient vraiment pas à sa vie ! Il n'aime pas la vie, il est suicidaire ou il le fait exprès ? Comment peut-il penser pouvoir faire une chose pareille sans en subir les conséquences ? Il va voir si la méchante reine s'est ramollie, ils vont tous voir ! Et eux là, dans la salle, ils sont tous aussi coupable que lui ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien fait ? Pourquoi l'ont-ils laissé s'approcher de ce qui m'appartient ! Ils m'énervent ! Ils m'énervent tous tellement !" S'époumona-t-elle.

La voir faire les cents pas était assez amusant, la voir se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu était tellement attendrissant. Était-elle jalouse ? De se pirate avec une main en moins ? Bien sûr que non, Regina Mills valait bien mieux que lui et tout le monde le savait. A force de faire des allers retours dans la pièce, la brune donna le tournis à Emma qui se jeta presque sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure idée pour la faire arrêter. Elle encercla la taille de la reine et la serra tendrement contre elle en enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou. Son odeur de pomme était tellement douce qu'elle ne s'en laissait pas. Après quelques seconds étonnements, puis d'hésitation, Regina finit par, à son tour, encercler les épaules d'Emma et la serrer contre con corps. Pour rien au monde elle n'avait envie que se moment, rien qu'à elles, ne s'arrête.

"Merci." Souffla simplement la blonde.


	10. Bataille Finale (Partie 1)

Emma ne se sentait pas bien en se levant se matin, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Quelques choses de mauvais allait se passer, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Elle ne savait pas comment mais elle avait toujours su dire quand quelque chose allait arrivée, en entrant à Poudlard elle avait mis ça sur le dos de sa magie mais au fil des années elle avait compris qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire ça. Prédire un accident, une tempête, une attaque, elle le faisait régulièrement et sans ses pouvoirs. Elle avait fini par se dire qu'elle avait simplement un sixième sens, après tout ce n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait, elle avait le don de savoir quand quelqu'un lui mentait, c'était naturel, elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait mais elle le faisait tout simplement. Elle se redressa dans son lit paniqué, elle n'aimait pas du tout se sentiment qui lui retournait les tripes puisque tout simplement, tout le temps, quelque chose de mal finissait par arriver. Elle envoya valser ses couvertures, attrapa son bandana et son stylo, elle vérifia que son collier se trouvait toujours autour de son cou et descendit enfin les escaliers en courant. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller correctement, elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle savait que le danger était proche et qu'il fallait agir. Etant à StoryBrooke, elle ne prit pas longtemps à comprendre ce qui allait arriver, elle n'était pas stupide après tout et puis en se concentrant elle ressentit un surplus de magie noir dans l'air. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle arriva dans la cuisine et soupira légèrement en voyant Cora, Regina et Henry prenant tranquillement leur petit déjeuné, il n'était encore rien arrivé mais il ne fallait pas tarder.

"Emma a oublié de s'habiller." Se moqua gentiment Henry en se couvrant la bouche pour rigoler.

"Em' ? Que se passe-t-il ?" Questionna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout le monde allait bien et pourtant ce sentiment que le danger approchait ne la quittait pas, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Cora sauta sur ses pieds, elle était la seule des trois Mills à connaitre le sixième sens de la blonde même si elle, elle appelait ça un don. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emma mais celle-ci courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit en grand, elle se jeta presque sur le perron et leva automatiquement les yeux vers le ciel. Comme elle s'en doutait, un immense nuage noir se dirigeait droit sur la ville. Pas n'importe quel nuage. Pas un simple nuage qui annonçait l'arrivée du mauvais temps. Non. Ce nuage représentait la marque des ténèbres, la marque que tous les manges mort portaient fièrement sur leur avant-bras. Cet amas de fumée avait la forme d'un serpent sortant de la mâchoire d'une tête de mort, l'animal s'enroulait sur lui-même avant d'ouvrir en grand sa gueule comme pour se jeter sur sa proie. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, un long frisson d'horreur remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle retourna à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte et sauta presque sur Cora qui la regardait faire sans bouger. Rapidement, elle remonta la manche gauche de la rousse et trembla en voyant la marque ressortir plus que d'habitude et briller très légèrement, elle avait certes annulé le sort de localisation mais lorsque le mage noir appelait tous ses sbires la marque fonctionnait, s'activait comme d'habitude.

"Il faut qu'on y aille, vite." Souffla-t-elle en fixant le tatouage.

Cora hocha simplement de la tête, elle était totalement paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle savait très bien que ce jour allait finir par arriver mais elle se sentait tellement sereine ses derniers temps, la présence de la blonde lui avait tellement fait du bien qu'elle eût secrètement espérer pouvoir s'en sortir sans mêler sa famille à cette sordide histoire. Encore une fois, ses mauvais choix brisaient le peu de famille qu'elle avait. Doucement, elle sentit sa tête être relever par le doigt d'Emma qui se trouvait sous son menton.

"Rien ne t'arrivera, je te le promets. Ils n'y arriveront pas, je ne laisserais rien vous arriver tu m'entends ? On doit y aller. Maintenant. On doit aller rejoindre Gideon chez Rumpel puis aller au caveau où on ouvrira le passage qui nous mènera à Poudlard. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas et moi j'en terminerais avec lui." Assura la blonde.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ?" Demanda Henry d'une toute petite voix.

"Tu te rappels pourquoi je suis là normalement ?" Questionna-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui.

"Protéger grand-mère d'un très grand méchant sans nez." Répondit l'enfant en retenant au mieux son sourire moqueur.

"C'est ça. Se méchant sans nez arrive, je l'ai senti, ma magie s'agite, et le nuage dans le ciel veux dire qu'il sera bientôt là. Il va falloir partir et vite. C'est le moment de me montrer que tu mérites d'être le fils de l'ex Méchante Reine et le digne petit fils de la Reine de Cœur. Il va falloir que tu gardes ton calme, quoi qu'il se passe, je te protègerais d'accord ? Mais il va falloir courir et vite." Fit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je vais être un vrai chevalier aujourd'hui." Affirma-t-il en bombant légèrement le torse.

Emma sourit et se permit de lui embrasser le front pour le calmer, elle aimait beaucoup cet enfant et avait appris à le connaitre depuis le temps qu'elle vivait avec lui. Elle savait que cette situation le paniqué bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir, mais il n'avait pas à avoir peur, elle le protègerait de tout même si pour cela elle devait y laisser la vie. Elle se tourna vers Regina qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds, la panique se lisait dans ses yeux même si elle se tenait toujours aussi droite comme une reine. Elle se gifla mentalement, Regina n'agissait pas comme-ci elle était une reine, Regina Mills était une reine tout simplement. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit doucement la main dans un geste réconfortant.

"Je peux nous téléporter jusqu'à chez Gold." Annonça finalement la brune.

"Non, ta magie est noir même si elle commence à changer, l'utiliser maintenant serait comme attirer Voldemort droit sur nous." Soupira la blonde.

Emma regarda les trois Mills et noua rapidement son bandana autour de son poignet en gardant son stylo dans sa bouche. Elle vérifia que les trois allaient bien, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour faire une crise de paniquer et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée. Le nuage noir avait sacrément avancé, il était quasiment au-dessus de leur tête, ils étaient bientôt là, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il fallait fuir maintenant pour avoir une infime chance de partit de StoryBrooke sans aucune blessure. Elle soupira profondément, elle aurait préférée ne jamais arrivée à ce moment-là mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, ils allaient devoir se battre et encore une fois énormément de personne perdront la vie. Elle allait faire en sorte de protéger un maximum de ses élèves mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir tous les protéger. Elle sortit de l'immense manoir et une fumée mauve l'entoura avant de rapidement disparaitre, la laissant parfaitement habillée et coiffée. Elle leva un sourcil en faisant la moue et se retourna vers les Mills, Henry souriait fièrement alors que Regina la regardait malicieusement.

"Oui, oui. Pas de magie mais il était hors de question que tu sortes du manoir simplement habillée d'un short de sport beaucoup trop court et d'un débardeur blanc." Fit-elle simplement.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit pour la remercier, elle n'avait même pas pensée à s'habiller tant elle pensait à la sécurité des trois Mills. Un dernier regard et ils partirent tous en même temps, ils coururent le plus rapidement à travers les villes de StoryBrooke ce qui attira le regard de plusieurs passant. Snow tenta de les arrêter mais Emma lui hurla d'aller mettre tout le monde à l'abri avant de l'éviter de justesse en continuant sa course. Heureusement, elle avait pris soin de visiter StoryBrooke pendant son passage en ville pour apprendre tous les détours qui les permettraient d'aller bien plus vite. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle ouvrit violement la porte de la boutique d'antiquité et entra à l'intérieur avant de la refermer. Gold, Belle et Gidéon se jetèrent sur eux totalement paniqués, ils vérifièrent rapidement qu'ils allaient tous bien et s'apprêtaient à partir par la porte de derrière lorsqu'un énorme "boum" se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Rumpel et Cora tressaillirent alors que les deux sorciers sautèrent sur leurs pieds face à la porte. Emma attrapa son stylo alors que Gidéon arracha son pendentif en forme de plume de son cou, dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils firent un simple mouvement de poignet et les deux objets se transformèrent en baguette. Cora ne put retenir un sourire fier en apercevant la baguette de la blonde mais n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'ils levèrent leurs bras en direction de la porte.

"Protego totalum !" Crièrent-ils en même temps.

Une magnifique fumée dorée s'échappa de la baguette de la blonde et frappa la porte rapidement suivie par une lueur bleu clair. La scène dura de très longues secondes avant qu'ils ne soupirent en se retournant, de nombreux sort s'abattirent contre la porte et les fenêtres mais ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce ce qui fit souffler tout le monde. Les deux sorciers se tournèrent vers les autres et Emma frappa dans ses mains pour les faires réagir. Elle marmonna quelques choses et visa la jambe de l'antiquaire qui lâcha sa canne face à la surprise, personne ne bougea et l'homme se redressa l'air de rien. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe et sourit avant de remercier la blonde. Belle regarda on mari et lui tendit sa canne mais il refusa en étonnant tout le monde et expliqua rapidement que le sort d'Emma venait de lui soigner son problème à la jambe. Cette fois-ci, se fut Gideon qui frappa dans ses mains en leur rappelant qu'ils devaient filer avant de ne plus pouvoir partir. Ils se remirent tous à courir et quittèrent la boutique par la porte arrière du magasin, ils traversèrent le plus rapidement possible les rues de StoryBrooke en tentant de passer inaperçu. Les hurlements de plusieurs habitants attirèrent l'attention des manges morts qui fondirent dans l'air en poursuivant le petit groupe, à ce moment-là Regina rêva de pouvoir assassiner un à un tous ses abrutis. Les sorts jetés évitaient soigneusement les habitants qui se trouvaient toujours dans la rue, ils étaient bien trop stupides pour réfléchir ou même carrément suicidaire, qu'importe le petit groupe s'en fichait clairement mais si au moins, ses habitants là avaient l'intelligence de rester silencieux, ils auraient pu rester en plein milieu de la route sans aucun problème. Cora leva la main et un tourbillon de fumée rougeâtre entoura toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la rue avant de les faire disparaitre laissant la rue complètement déserte. Emma grommela et défit le bandana qu'elle avait accrochée à son poignet pendant que Gidéon lançait des sorts pour retarder leurs poursuivants. Elle le secoua d'un geste vif ce qui fit apparaitre une magnifique cape noire ce qui laissa Henry sur le choc, elle attrapa le poignet de Gold et de Cora et les colla l'un à l'autre avant de lancer cette cape au-dessus de leur tête ce qui les fit disparaitre.

"Quoi qu'il se passe continuez de courir, courrez jusqu'au caveau, on vous y rejoindra." Ordonna-t-elle.

"D'accord." Résonnèrent les voix de l'antiquaire et de l'ancienne reine de cœur.

Henry courrait sans s'arrêter, il courrait le plus vite possible et commençait même à avoir mal aux jambes tellement il tirait dessus. Emma se stoppa subitement ce qui étonna Regina qui s'arrêta à son tour, la blonde commença à bombarder ses ennemies de sort avant de hurler à la maire de disparaitre. Evidemment, Regina ne voulait pas la laisser là, pas avec ses femmes et ses hommes qui avaient tous l'air de vouloir la tuer. Belle attrapa la main de son amie et la tira violement, la forçant à reprendre sa course. Se tournant une dernière fois vers les deux sorciers, elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Les deux amis tentaient de repousser au maximum les manges morts, ils devaient gagner du temps pour sauver leur famille. Ils asseyaient de ne pas se fatiguer, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour laisser leur magie être au maximum de leur force. Après de trop longue minute à son gout, Emma invoqua un patronus et frappa doucement l'épaule de son ami avant de partir en courant. Ils arrivèrent enfin au cimetière et le traversèrent sans diminuer leur allure, Gold et Cora les attendaient de pied ferme devant la porte du caveau, Gideon se jeta presque à l'intérieur pour reprendre sa respiration alors que la blonde s'arrêta juste avant les marches.

"Piertotum locomotor ! Levez-vous et protégez le mausolée !" Lança-t-elle en frappant le ciel.

La terre se mit à trembler et une armée de soldat de pierre se créa devant le caveau, les statues du caveau se mirent en mouvement et descendirent les marches tels des automates. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat et la blonde grimpa rapidement les escaliers pour entrer à l'intérieur. Gold et Cora fermèrent la porte derrière elle, ils joignirent leurs mains et jetèrent un puissant sort de protection sur celle-là. Emma se dirigea vers son ami qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration au sol et l'aida à se relever avant de se diriger vers Henry qui s'était blottit dans les bras de Regina qui tenait fermement la cape dans sa main. La blonde s'agenouilla devant eux et posa doucement sa main sur la tête de l'enfant.

"Tout va bien ?" Questionna-t-elle.

"Emma !" Hurla le brun en se jetant dans ses bras.

"Ne refait plus jamais une chose pareille." Grogna Regina en la fusilla du regard.

Tout en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'enfant qui pleurait dans son cou, elle ouvrit son bras et accueillit la reine en soupirant d'aise. Elle lui embrassa presque timidement le front et serra les deux bruns dans ses bras en se maudissant silencieusement d'être la raison de leurs larmes. Son cœur s'apaisant en sentant la brune lui rendre son étreinte, elle sentit également les lèvres de celle-ci se poser contre la peau de son cou sans pour autant y déposer un baiser. Une main se déposa doucement sur son épaule ce qui la fit relever la tête, Cora était devant elle et lui souriait tendrement en la foudroyant tout de même du regard. Finalement, les deux Mills lâchèrent la blonde avant de se relever, Henry se jeta tout de même sur Emma une dernière fois et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de repartir se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Regina tendit la cape à la blonde et elle fit réapparaitre son bandana qu'elle noua autour de sa tête en souriant doucement.

"Descendons, il faut retourner à Poudlard." Souffla Gideon.

Emma hocha la tête et poussa avec le plus de douceur possible le cercueil de Henry Mills Senior sous le regard de la brune, Gideon rangea sa baguette dans la manche de sa chemise et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux d'Henry pour le rassurer. Ils étaient en sécurité maintenant, ils entendaient les cris des manges morts à travers les murs de pierre mais jamais ils n'arriveraient à entrer à l'intérieur. Ensemble ils descendirent rapidement les escaliers et Cora prit soin de remettre le cercueil de son défunt mari à sa place. Ils traversèrent la pièce et s'arrêtèrent juste en face du mur de cœur, Regina se tendit légèrement en se trouvant devant tous ses casiers encore remplie d'organe humain. Elle ne les utilisait depuis de très longues années mais elle n'avait pas trouvé le moment ni même le temps de les rendre à leur propriétaire, d'ailleurs certain ne se trouvaient même pas à StoryBrooke. Elle avait très peur de voir la réaction d'Emma, son fils connaissait se mur, elle lui avait même montrée lorsque la malédiction avait été levée mais elle n'aimait pas trop le fait qu'il se trouve à nouveau devant. Emma leva simplement sa baguette et visa en plein dans le mur.

"Dissensium" Murmura-t-elle.

Le mur se mit à trembler avant de s'écarter en laissant apparaitre un passage secret. Ils entrèrent tous à l'intérieur et le mur se referma sur eux automatiquement les plongeants dans le sort. Les deux sorciers prononcèrent doucement "Lumos maxima" et leurs baguettes créèrent une lumière vive à leur bout ce qui éclaira le passage secret creusé dans la terre. Ils avancèrent silencieusement pendant de longues secondes. Emma se tenait devant le groupe et Gideon fermait la marche. Cora regardait la blonde avec fierté, elle savait qu'Emma avait beaucoup travaillée et évolué depuis leur dernière rencontre mais de là à comprendre que la blonde était maitresse des trois reliques de la mort, elle ne lui dirait jamais évidement mais elle était très fière de ce petit bout de femme qui faisait à présent parti de sa famille. La blonde observait attentivement les murs en terre, elle tentait de se repérer mais se passage secret ne ressemblait pas du tout à ceux qui avait dans les sous-sols de Poudlard et ils allaient vite être perdu si elle ne faisait rien. Elle se stoppa et sortit une feuille pliée de la poche arrière de son pantalon, elle éteignit sa baguette et déplia doucement la feuille puis passa très lentement le bout de sa baguette sur les plis du morceau de papier.

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises." Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

La feuille se mit à briller avant de faire apparaitre un dessin, Emma sourit et la déplia avec précaution pour ne pas la déchirer. Elle ralluma enfin sa baguette et continua son avancée dans le passage secret, maintenant qu'elle savait où ils étaient, elle savait où ils devaient aller et il n'y avait plus aucun risque pour se perdre. Gideon ne put empêcher le sourire satisfait qui étira ses lèvres, la blonde était comme sa petite sœur et pourtant il ne savait pas qu'elle était en possession de cette fameuse carte. Il suivit le groupe de près en restant silencieux, il n'avait rien à dire après tout et attendait patiemment que les autres se décident enfin à poser les questions qui leurs brulaient les lèvres. Henry fut celui qui se décida à parler en premier, il s'approcha de la blonde et lui attrapa doucement la main.

"C'est quoi cette baguette ?" Demanda-t-il en pointant ladite baguette du doigt.

"La baguette de Sureau mon cher, la plus puissante de toutes les baguettes magiques ce qui veux dire que la magie d'Emma est bien plus puissante que la mienne et elle surpasse de loin celle de ta mère ou de ta grand-mère." Déclara Gold.

"Et cette cape ? Comment elle a rendu grand-mère invisible ?" Questionna Henry en sautillant légèrement.

"La cape d'invisibilité, elle fait partie des trois reliques de la mort." Fit Cora.

"Et qu'est-ce cela ?" Interrogea Regina en regardant à présent la baguette et le bandana d'un œil mauvais.

"Des objets magiques créé par la mort elle-même." Affirma à son tour Gidéon en souriant.

Le regard de la brune sur les objets se fit soudain encore plus dure, savoir qu'elle et son fils avaient côtoyés des objets de la mort sans même le savoir ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en se Hadès de malheur et elle avait ses raisons après tout. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Henry et le tira vers elle pour l'éloigner de ses objets du diable, Emma vit se geste et son cœur se serra étrangement mais elle préféra rester silencieuse et se concentrer sur la route. Cora n'avait pas pu se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le geste de sa fille et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la belle blonde devant elle. Gold lâcha également un léger soupire face au comportement de son ancienne élève, il avait compris sa réflexion tout simplement parce que dans leur monde Hadès représentait la mort mais là il n'était pas question de lui. Tout simplement parce que l'homme était bien trop stupide pour créer trois objets aussi impressionnants et que si ses objets avaient un quelconque rapport avec son plus vieil ennemi, il aurait pris la peine de le préciser.

"Ce n'est pas le dieu des enfers mais bien la mort qui les a créés ma chère." Précisa alors l'antiquaire.

"Comment ?" Demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Vous êtes prêt pour une histoire ?" Plaisanta la blonde en sortant de son débardeur la pierre qui lui servait de collier depuis son arrivée en ville.

"Une histoire !" S'exclama l'enfant fou de joie.

Regina posa sa main sur la tête brune de son fils et il se calma, la blonde attendit tout de même quelques secondes se récitant mentalement la légende pour ne rien oublier, elle avait été étonnée de voir que la brune ne connaissait pas l'existence des reliques de la mort, c'était une histoire tellement répondu chez elle puis la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Regina ne venait pas du même monde qu'elle, Regina était un personnage de conte de fée tout comme elle en quelques sortes même si elle n'avait jamais habité dans la forêt enchantée mais elle était surtout et principalement une élève de Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de magie. Elle prit le temps de se remémorer chaque détail pour raconter parfaitement l'histoire, elle voulait ne rien oublier pour Regina et Henry. En voyant que tout le monde l'écouté religieusement, même Cora, Gideon et Gold qui connaissaient pour l'histoire, elle se lança finalement.

"Il était une fois, trois frères qui voyageaient le long d'une route solitaire et tortueuse au crépuscule. Ils finirent par atteindre une rivière, trop dangereuse pour être traversée. Mais les trois frères connaissaient bien l'art de la magie et d'un simple coup de baguette, ils firent apparaitre un pont. Alors qu'ils allaient traverser, une silhouette encapuchonnée leur barra le passage." Commença Emma sans s'arrêter d'avancer.

"C'est qui ? C'est qui ?" Demanda Henry impatient de savoir.

"C'était la mort. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse car d'habitude les voyageurs se noyaient dans la rivière. Mais la mort était rusée, elle fit semblant de féliciter les trois frères pour leur magie et leur dit qu'ils avaient le droit à une récompense pour s'être montré aussi malin." Continua-t-elle

"Ils ont demandés quoi ? Emma !" S'impatienta une peu plus le petit brun en faisant sourire sa mère.

"Le plus âgées des frères lui demanda une baguette magique plus puissante que toutes les autres alors la mort lui en fit une avec la branche d'un Sureau qui se trouvait là. Le deuxième frère décida d'humilier la mort encore plus et il lui demanda de lui donner le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie alors la mort ramassa une pierre de la rivière et la lui donna. Puis, elle s'adressa au troisième frère, un homme humble. Il demanda quelque chose qui lui permettrait de quitter cet endroit sans que la mort puisse le suivre. La mort, à contre cœur, lui tendit alors sa propre cape d'invisibilité." Fit la sorcière sans reprendre sa respiration.

"Ensuite ?" Chuchota Belle en plein dans l'histoire.

"Le premier, voyagea jusqu'à un lointain village où grâce à la baguette de Sureau, il tua un sorcier avec lequel il s'était querellé autrefois. Enivré par le pouvoir que la baguette de Sureau lui donnait, il se vanta d'être invincible. Mais cette nuit-là, un autre sorcier vola la baguette et pour faire bonne mesure, lui trancha la gorge. Et ainsi la mort prit le premier frère." Informa la blonde en relevant sa baguette pour la mettre en valeur.

"Imbécile." Commenta Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Maman ! Chut !" Ordonna Henry en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

"Pendant ce temps, le deuxième frère rentra chez lui et prit la pierre qu'il tourna trois fois dans sa main. Pour sa plus grande joie, la fille qu'il avait espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne meure prématurément apparut devant lui. Cependant, elle resta triste et froide car elle n'appartenait pas au monde des vivant. Rendu fou par un désir sans espoir, le deuxième frère se tua afin de la rejoindre et ainsi la mort prit le deuxième frère." Expliqua Emma en montrant à tout le monde la petite pierre qui brillait autour de sa chaine.

"Le pauvre..." Souffla Belle en s'accrochant un peu plus au bras du ténébreux.

"Et le troisième Emma ? Le troisième ?" Demanda l'enfant en trépignant d'impatience.

"Quant au troisième frère, la mort le chercha pendant de nombreuses années mais ne put jamais le retrouver. Ce fut seulement quand il eut atteint un grand âge que le plus jeune des frères enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et la donna à son fils puis il accueillit la mort comme une vieille amie qu'il suivit avec joie et ils quittèrent cette vie comme des égaux." Narra-t-elle en pointant son bandana du doigt.

"Enfin un d'intelligent." Lâcha Regina d'un ton hautain avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de son fils.

"A eu trois, ils forment les reliques de la mort." Conclut doucement Emma.

Le petit groupe regarda la blonde les yeux brillants d'excitation, elle avait tellement bien respectée l'histoire qu'ils s'étaient tous imaginée la scène. Henry sourit, il avait pris l'habitude de demander des histoires à la blonde le soir avant d'aller se coucher, toutes les histoires qu'elle lui racontait était excellente mais celle-là les surpassait toute sans exception. Il s'approcha doucement d'Emma en se défaisant de la prise de sa mère et prit doucement la main de la sorcière en l'observant attentivement.

"Comment tu as fait pour les avoir ? Il y en a plusieurs ?" Questionna-t-il.

"Non chaque objet est unique et heureusement. La cape d'invisibilité appartenait à mon père, James Swan, à sa mort, elle m'est automatiquement revenu. Un vieil ami à moi avait la pierre d'invisibilité caché dans sa bague et à sa mort, il me l'a offert en la cachant à nouveau dans le premier vif d'or que j'ai gagné. A mon tour, aujourd'hui, je la porte fièrement à mon doigt en espérant rendre fier mon ami." Fit la blonde en observant la petite pierre.

"C'est quoi un vif d'or ?" Questionna Henry en fronçant les sourcils.

"Le vif d'or est la balle la plus importante dans un match de Quidditch, c'est un sport très pratiqué à Poudlard. Emma était très douée en tant qu'attrapeuse, personne ne voulait l'affronter car elle réussissait à attraper cette toute petite balle presque à chaque fois. On t'apprendra si tu veux." Sourit Gideon.

"Trop cool ? Et la baguette ? Comment tu l'as eu ?" Reprit le brun.

"Il se trouve que pour commander cette baguette, il faut la voler à son ancien propriétaire. Tout le monde pense qu'il faut le tuer mais c'est faux. Lorsque mon ami est mort, il procédait sa baguette, l'un des étudiants de l'école l'a désarmé et est donc devenu le nouveau maitre mais ça, il ne le savait pas. Plus tard, Voldemort, le mage noir, tua sauvagement celui qu'il pensait être le maitre de la baguette pour l'avoir et au même moment, je désarmais cet élève ce qui fit de moi la nouvelle propriétaire de la baguette. Une baguette magique n'obéit qu'à son maire alors, lorsque le mage noir à voulu jeter un puissant sort, la baguette à refuser et lui a glissé des mains avant de disparaitre pour me rejoindre." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il hocha en comprenant que contrairement à tous les autres, elle n'avait tué personne pour avoir cette fameuse baguette. Il observa attentivement la baguette qui émettait la lumière qui leur permettait d'avancer et se dit qu'il aimerait énormément en avoir une lui aussi. Il demanderait l'autorisation à sa mère plus tard, il était presque certain qu'elle craquerait et accepterait s'il faisait la tête de chien battu qui avait le don de faire craquer tout le monde. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'œil à la carte que la blonde tenait facilement dans la main avec laquelle elle tenait déjà sa baguette. Il arriva à y lire plusieurs mots bougeant très légèrement, il lut également son prénom et celui de sa mère ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Emma la vit faire et comprit sa confusion alors elle posa doucement sa main sur la tête du petit brun et le rapprocha encore un peu plus d'elle.

"C'est la carte du maraudeur. Vois-tu, on se trouve tout en dessous de Poudlard, le passage secret que j'ai créé se trouve en dessous des passages secrets de l'école, on sera bientôt arrivé dans la salle commune de Gryffondor." Informa-t-elle en souriant.

"C'est qui Ron Weasley ?" Demanda le brun en pointant le nom du doigt.

"C'est un ami, il fait partie de l'école. C'est le fils de Molly. Tu te rappels de Molly ? Je t'en ai parlé. Tu les rencontreras tous sans doute après la bataille." Affirma la blonde en souriant.

Henry sourit à son tour et attrapa tendrement la main qui reposait toujours sur le haut de son crâne, il entrelaça leur doigt et balança leurs deux mains entre leurs deux corps. Regina sourit amoureusement en voyant son fils agir aussi naturellement avec la blonde, doucement Cora s'approcha de sa fille et lui donna un très léger coup dans l'épaule pour la faire revenir à la réalité ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Emma sourit et lâcha la main de l'enfant qui bouda légèrement avant de sourire en la voyant pousser une énorme porte qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent pas encore remarqué. Ils entrèrent dans une magnifique pièce entièrement décorée de jaune et de rouge, l'endroit était magnifique. Les yeux d'henry se mirent à briller d'excitation et il entra dans la pièce en courant sous le regard amusé de la blonde et faussement exaspéré de sa mère. Tout le monde entra dans la pièce et Cora ainsi que Rumpel découvrirent pour la première fois la salle des Gryffondor ce qui amusa Gideon qui en avait à présent l'habitude. Le passage secret se referma derrière eux et Emma frappa dans ses mains en souriant. Une épaisse fumée dorée l'entoura et Gideon l'imita rapidement et fut à son tour entouré une fumée bleu clair. La magie s'évapora et ils apparurent parfaitement habillé avec les tenus de professeurs qu'ils avaient habituellement. L'homme se retrouvait habillé d'une chemise marronne ainsi que d'une veste sans manche en cuir et un pantalon de la même matière alors que la blonde était bien plus classe que lui, étant professeur elle prenait évidement bien plus soin de son apparence que son ami. Elle portait une chemise grise, un pantalon de costume noir ainsi qu'un nœud papillon noir sans oublier ses fameuses bretelles noires, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, ses lunettes posaient sur le haut de son nez, son bandana avait disparu, sa baguette avait retrouvé sa place au niveau de sa manche et une magnifique bague ornait d'une pierre noire scintillait à son doigt. Elle sourit en réajustant son nœud et lança un léger clin d'œil à Henry qui la regardait avec admiration.

"Veux-tu rencontrer ma famille ?" Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.


	11. Bataille finale (Part2)

Henry sauta évidement de joie et lui agrippa la main en la tirant vers les escaliers de la pièce, en rigolant elle le fit revenir sur ses pas et lui montra la porte en lui expliquant que la pièce du haut était quasiment la même que celle-ci. Il bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et sortit enfin. Il fut évidement éblouis par la beauté de l'endroit, il avait l'impression d'imaginer une scène d'un de ses livres de fictions. Des escaliers qui pouvaient bouger, des fantômes qui volaient dans tous les sens et ne dérangeaient absolument personne, des tableaux qui le regardaient de haut en bas et lui adressaient même la parole. Il était forcément en plein rêve. Tendrement, Emma prit le temps de lui expliquer que les tableaux étaient en réalité les âmes de très grand sorcier qui avait demandé à rester à Poudlard après leur décès. Elle lui fit même visiter l'étage auquel ils se trouvaient tous. Belle regardait tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir et même si elle ne l'avouerait pas, même si on venait à la torturer, Regina était fascinée par l'endroit. Elle regardait la blonde avec fascination, Emma tenait tendrement la main d'Henry et lui montrait énormément de chose en lui expliquant tout un tas de chose d'une voix si douce que son cœur en rata un battement. Elle aimait voir la sorcière s'occuper de son fils, elle avait rapidement compris qu'un lien très fort les unissaient et plus les jours passaient et plus elle avait l'impression que ce lien grandissait. Un immense serpent grimpa sur la rambarde près d'elle ce qui fit lâcher un cri de terreur à la brune qui sauta violement en arrière au point d'en trébucher avant d'être rattrapée de justesse par les bras de sa belle blonde.

"Maman a une peur bleue des serpents." Informa Henry.

"Mais, ce n'est pas une morsure de serpent qui a tué le roi Leopold ?" Question Belle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui. Bon. Disons que j'ai simplement posé et ouvert la boite sous les couvertures, je n'ai pas vu les animaux." Grimaça la brune.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de lui, c'est Bobby mon animal de compagnie." Sourit la blonde en caressant la tête de l'animal.

"Ton animal de compagnie ?" Répéta la reine incrédule.

"Bonjour à tous, excusez-moi de vous avoir effrayé." Fit l'animal en baissant la tête.

"Et il parle !" Cria l'enfant en sautant de joie.

Henry n'en pouvait plus, il y avait bien trop d'information d'un seul coup, il n'avait vu qu'un seul étage de cette drôle d'école et pourtant il pouvait déjà affirmer qu'un endroit aussi merveilleux que celui-ci ne pouvait pas exister, il était forcément en plein dans un rêve et il allait se réveiller ! L'animal s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement son épaule à l'aide de sa tête sous l'œil mauvais de Regina qui n'aimait pas ça du tout, Emma s'approcha de la brune et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue pour la détendre. Henry ne se fit évidemment pas prier et câlina le serpent qui avait l'air de vivre la meilleure de toutes ses vies à cet instant puis il explosa et attaqua la blonde de question si bien qu'elle finit même par se demander s'il prenait la peine de reprendre son souffle.

"En ayant une partie de Voldy en moi – oui je l'appel Voldy ça fait un peu moi méchant que Voldemort et il ne mérite vraiment pas d'être considéré comme un méchant – j'avais aussi une partie de ses pouvoirs. Il est connu pour pouvoir contrôler et parler avec les serpents, très tôt j'ai découvert ce don et je l'ai utilisé à mon avantage mais devoir constamment traduire ce qui Bobby m'expliquait était assez laçant et nous faisait perdre beaucoup trop de temps alors je lui ai offert une voix pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer normalement, comme vous et moi. " Expliqua-t-elle en regardant son serpent.

"Tu en as d'autre des animaux de compagnie comme ça ?" Questionna tout doucement Regina.

"J'ai un hibou, Hedwige, tu verras, il est charmant." Sourit Emma.

Finalement, le serpent leur annonça ce pour quoi il était venu, il leur expliqua que l'armée de Voldemort arrivait à grand pas, qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin et qu'il fallait se préparer à l'attaque. Gideon et Emma partagèrent un regard entendu et entrainèrent leur famille à l'étage du dessous où ils tombèrent sur Molly et toute la petite famille Weasley. La blonde lâcha la main d'Henry et se jeta dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde mère en souriant, évidement toute la famille rousse participa au câlin ce qui fit que la blonde fut rapidement écrasée. Etrangement, Regina ressentit une jalousie soudaine grandir en elle. Elle n'aimait pas du tout voir sa belle blonde dans les bras d'inconnu. Après de très longues secondes, ils se séparèrent et Emma les présenta enfin tous. Cora sera la main d'Arthur et voulu en faire de même avec Molly avant d'être attirée dans les bras de la mère de famille. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'enfant qui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus gêné et timide qu'à son arrivée, il tenta tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière les longues jambes dès sa mère ce qui fit sourire Emma.

"Mol', je te présente Henry et Regina. Gamin, Majesté, je vous présente Molly Weasley." Souffla-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à l'enfant.

"Vous êtes l'autre maman d'Emma ?" S'assura le brun en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

"Tu avais raison, j'adore déjà cet enfant !" Sourit la rousse.

Henry se détendit doucement et commença à discuter avec la dame alors que Regina restait sur ses gardes, Emma se glissa derrière elle et posa tendrement une main dans le bas de son dos avant de lui embrasser la joue pour l'aider à s'ouvrir à sa famille. La brune savoura pleinement se contact en se blottissant un peu plus contre le bras de la sorcière et se permit de sourire à la femme qui se trouvait devant elle, tout le monde discutait calmement et Regina ne fut pas du tout étonnée de voir plusieurs personnes s'approcher d'eux et enlacer Emma en lui souhaitant la bienvenue avant de la saluer poliment et de disparaitre au détour d'une des nombreux couloirs. Soudain, Emma s'écarta d'elle ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout, elle se tourna vers la blonde pour attraper son bras et le remettre à sa place mais elle eut juste le temps de voir ce qui semblait être un elfe sauter sur la blonde et la serrer dans ses petits bras. Evidemment, Emma rendit son étreinte à la créature et sourit tendrement en fermant les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Henry avait arrêté de parler et regardait l'animal avec attention, détaillant attentivement son dos et le tissu gris qui lui servait d'habit. Finalement, il descendit des bras de la blonde et toucha le sol ce qui permit à l'enfant de se rendre compte qu'il était très légèrement plus petit que lui.

"Je vous présente Dobby, mon elfe de maison." Sourit doucement la blonde.

"Dobby est ravi d'être ami avec Emma Swan." Sourit l'elfe en regardant l'enfant.

"Bonjour Dobby, moi c'est Henry Mills !" Se présenta le petit brun.

"Dobby est ami avec Henry Mills ?" Questionna l'elfe de maison en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui ! On va être les meilleurs amis du monde entier !" S'exclama Henry fou de joie.

"Dobby est très heureux d'être meilleur ami du monde avec Henry Mills !" Affirma-t-il.

Emma ne put retenir son sourire comme Molly, elle voudrait tant pouvoir revenir à l'âge de l'enfant, un âge insouciant où se faire des amis était apparemment une chose des plus facile. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça elle. Elle avait toujours été traitée comme la pauvre petite orpheline recueillit par sa tante par pitié. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'ami jusqu'à ses onze ans, jusqu'à ce que sa vraie vie commence et pour dire la vérité, son tout premier ami était Hagrid, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vantait d'avoir un demi-géant en tant qu'ami. Elle regarda son fidèle ami qu'était devenu Dobby au fur et à mesure des années sympathiser avec Henry qui avait l'air aux anges, ils discutaient comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis de longues dates qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis de longues années. Elle leur envia cette facilité à faire confiance, elle avait pris des mois avant de vraiment faire confiance à Ron, elle avait pris des années à avoir confiance en Molly, elle avait eu le courage de leur raconter son enfance quelques jours avant la bataille qui marqua la fin de sa dernière année en tant qu'élève. La seule personne avait qui elle s'était facilement liée d'amitié depuis sa dernière année d'étude à Poudlard était Regina, elle était la seule à qui elle s'était facilement ouverte, à qui elle avait très rapidement montrée sa facette enfantine. Elle releva les yeux et se noya dans les prunelles chocolat de la brune qui la regardait déjà depuis de très longues secondes sans aucun doute, elle se laissa aller quelques secondes de plus et plongea dedans sans hésitation. Elle aimait tellement les yeux de Regina, elle les trouvait magnifique, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle les trouvait tout simplement magique. La reine s'approcha doucement d'elle sans couper le contact visuel, elle lui prit tendrement la main et se mit à sourire en sentant son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle porta la main d'Emma à son torse et lui fit sentir les battements de son organe vital, elle n'arrivait pas à parler, s'était encore trop tôt alors elle se rabattait sur les gestes pour faire passer son message à la blonde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait le besoin de le faire maintenant, elle avait l'étrange impression que la blonde allait disparaitre la seconde d'après. Les élèves sortirent des différentes pièces et la bousculèrent sans faire attention, elle trébucha et se rattrapa aux épaules de la belle sorcière en collant totalement leurs deux corps. A cet instant, plus rien n'existait en dehors d'elle. Leurs fronts collés, elles se sourirent amoureusement avant de dévier leurs regards sur leurs lèvres respectives, dans un mouvement parfait, elles rapprochèrent leurs bouches. Elles étaient sur le point de partager leur premier baiser, un millier de papillon prirent leur envol dans leur ventre alors que leurs deux cœurs accélérèrent encore un peu plus. Elles étaient sur le point de le faire, leurs lèvres se frôlaient doucement et elles se penchèrent encore un petit peu avant de sursauter de peur en entendant l'alarme d'alerte de l'école. Emma releva la tête et remarqua enfin que tout le monde la regardait, elle adressa un sourire gêné à Regina qui rougit et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Habilement, elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde et se laissa tomber sur l'escalier magique qui montait pour être écouté de tous, elle se trouvait auprès de Minerva McGonagall et Hagrid. Pour faire passer sa gêne, elle embrassa chaleureusement la directrice avant de se jeter contre son meilleur ami qui lui embrassa tendrement le front malgré son énorme barbe. Tous les deux lui laissèrent l'honneur de faire le discourt qui allait donner le top départ à cette dernière bataille qui s'annonçait rude. Elle sourit fièrement et s'accrocha à la rambarde, d'un simple geste de poignet elle fit apparaitre des haut-parleurs au-dessus des différents escaliers pour être sûr d'être bien écouté de tous sans pour autant avoir à crier. Cora s'approche de sa fille et posa sa main sur son épaule avant de prendre son petit-fils dans ses bras et dans un geste qui se voulu naturel Molly prit doucement la main de la reine brune en voyant Dobby tenir fermement celle de son nouvel ami.

"Je le sais, vous le savez, nous le savons tous, cette alarme a été créé pour annoncer lorsqu'une attaque était sur le point d'éclater. L'heure de la bataille finale est là mes amis, il va falloir se battre et montrer à ce mage noir qui nous sommes. Malheureusement pour lui, il nous sous-estime énormément. Nous ne sommes pas que de simple sorcier lambda, nous sommes tous une famille, une très grande famille qui gagnera ensemble ! Il va falloir se battre, pour prouver au monde entier que quoi qu'il arrive le bien gagnera toujours ! Il va falloir se battre corps et âme, sans faillir, il va falloir défendre fièrement les codes de la magie que vous avez appris en arrivant dans notre magnifique école. Il va falloir se battre pour l'honneur de tous nos proches qui ont malheureusement périls pendant cette guerre qui dure depuis bien trop longtemps ! Ensemble, nous pouvons le faire ! Depuis votre entrée à Poudlard, vous êtes tous entrainée pour devenir de bon sorcier et pour surmonter n'importe quelle épreuve, vous êtes prêt, je le sais, vous pouvez le faire. Il est l'heure de montrer à vos professeurs qu'ils n'ont pas simplement parlé dans le vide pendant toutes ses années !" Annonça fièrement Emma avant de recevoir un brouhaha d'acclamation. "Ce qui va suivre ne va pas être facile, j'en ai conscience. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, s'est tout à fait normal, c'est un sentiment humain après tout et puis, moi aussi j'ai peur. J'ai peur pour chacun d'entre vous, sans exception. J'ai peur des blessures que vous allez avoir, des sorts que vous allez recevoir, de l'état dans lequel je vais vous retrouver à la fin. J'ai peur tout simplement et c'est normal, je n'ai pas honte de le dire parce que vous êtes là, vous êtes ma famille et quoi qu'il se passe vous serez là pour moi. Vous avez le droit d'avoir peur, je ne serais certainement pas celle qui vous jettera la pierre. Rappelez-vous que vous n'êtes pas seul, jamais. Nous sommes une famille unie, une unité, un groupe, si l'un d'entre nous tombe, nous tombons tous ! Soyez sûr de vous, gardez la tête haute et combattez fièrement, montrez-vous digne de la place que vous avez dans cette école, montrez-nous à quel point vous allez devenir de grand sorcier à l'avenir, montrez-moi que ma famille est forte !" Continua-t-elle en prenant appui sur la rambarde.

Regina n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du corps de la blonde et resserra inconsciemment sa main sur celle de Molly, elle était tellement belle, tellement forte, tellement digne. A cet instant, elle avait tout d'une reine, d'une meneuse de troupe. Elle motivait les élèves avec détermination et pour être totalement sincères, Regina n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Emma était acclamée par les élèves comme si elle était une héroïne qui venait de sauver tout un peuple, la sauveuse qui venait de mettre fin à la guerre entre le bien et le mal alors que la bataille n'avait pas encore commencé. Elle ressentait la confiance aveugle des élèves envers la blonde dans leurs cris, ils étaient tous prêt à confier leurs vies à Emma sans aucune hésitation s'il le fallait. Elle aimait le spectacle qui se déroulait devant se yeux, tout le monde clamait fortement le nom de sa sorcière qui souriait timidement sur l'escalier magique. Henry leva son poing vers le ciel, rapidement imité par son nouvel ami l'elfe de maison et ils se mirent à leur tour à crier à plein poumon le prénom d'Emma qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Voir son fils encourager la sorcière de la sorte lui fit chaud au cœur, une douce chaleur s'infiltra en elle et explosa dans sa poitrine. Elle se tourna légèrement et vit tous les Weasley imitaient fièrement les autres élèves, Gold ne se cachait pas et hurlait à plein poumon le prénom de la jeune femme avec sa compagne, même sa mère n'hésitait pas à le faire. Alors, elle se laissa aller, certaine de ne pas être jugée.

"Emma ! Emma ! Emma ! Emma ! Emma !" Clama-t-elle haut et forte.

Henry se tourna vers elle en l'entendant ce qui la fit légèrement sourire mais son fils lui sourit tendrement avant d'attraper sa main et de s'époumoner à nouveau, à son tour. Le regard de la blonde se tourna vers elle et se planta en plein dans le sien, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde et continua de crier le plus fort possible se si doux prénom. Emma continua son discourt, elle continua de motiver ses élèves même si cela ne servait plus à rien, ils étaient déjà tous prêt à donner leurs vies pour mettre fin à cette guerre. La blonde ne lâchait plus sa famille du regard, les voir l'encourager aussi fièrement lui avait donné tellement de courage qu'elle était prête à tout pour réussir. Elle se tourna vers Hagrid et Minerva, ils la regardèrent tendrement et hochèrent doucement la tête comme pour lui donner l'autorisation d'enfin le faire. Elle posa sa main sur sa bague et la tourna trois fois en fermant les yeux, elle sentit sa magie l'envahir avant d'exploser et d'éclairement la pièce ce qui coupa le souffle de tout le monde. Des éclats dorés de magie volèrent dans l'air ce qui rendit l'instant magique et magnifique.

"Fantôme de Poudlard, levez-vous, sortez de vos cadres, brandissez fièrement vos baguette une dernière fois et battez-vous à nos coté pour défendre les couleurs de vôtres écoles !" Ordonna-t-elle.

Comme demandé, les fantômes quittèrent leurs tableaux et se mêlèrent aux élèves sans aucun problèmes, ils devinrent visibles aux yeux de tous. Plusieurs personnes mortes apparurent parmi la foule et retrouvèrent leur famille, ce fut le cas de Fred qui se manifesta juste devant sa mère qui lâcha la main de Regina pour se jeter dans les bras de son fils qui avait pour l'instant une vraie apparence corporelle. Elle savait très bien qu'une fois la bataille terminée, ils repartiraient alors elle en profita de longue seconde, son petit garçon lui avait tellement manqué. Il ne fut pas le seul à se former devant eux, Dumbledore ne tarda pas, rapidement suivis par Severus Rogue et Sirius Black. Lily et James Swan arrivèrent juste à côté de Cora ce qui la fit légèrement sursauter et ils regardèrent fièrement la blonde qui se tenaient debout devant tout le monde. L'effectif de personne troubla sous le regard ébahit de Regina qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus fort son fils contre elle pour ne pas le perdre.

"C'est notre bébé..." Souffla Lily les larmes aux yeux.

"Elle est tellement belle." Fit remarquer James.

"Elle a réussi." Commenta la rousse dans les bras de son mari.

Emma regardait les fantômes apparaitre avec fierté, elle était sûr de gagner, leur nombre allait jouer un effet de surprise mais la puissance de ses anciens allaient énormément les aider dans cette mission suicide. Elle se tourna sur elle-même et les larmes lui montèrent, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de personne réunie dans l'école, elle voulait graver cette scène dans sa mémoire juste au cas où elle en s'en sortait pas. Elle reporta son regard vers Regina et son cœur quitta clairement sa cage thoracique en la voyant main dans la main avec Lily, sa mère. Elle ravala difficilement le sanglot qui risquait d'éclater à tout moment et sortit sa baguette de sa manche avant de la lever fièrement vers le ciel.

"Soldat de Poudlard, l'ultime bataille va éclater. Combattez dignement." Annonça-t-elle.

"On est l'armée de Dumbledore ou pas ?" Cria Fred en levant à son tour sa baguette.

La blonde ne put retenir son éclat de rire et admira tous les élèves acquiescer avant de lever à leur tour leur baguette, un filet de magie s'échappa de chaque baguette et éclata dans le ciel en créant un mélange magnifique de magie. Ce geste marqua le début de la bataille, sans perdre une seule secondes tout le monde fonça à son poste pour être prêt dès l'arrivée du mage noir et de ses fidèles serviteur. L'escalier magique descendit et elle sauta habilement par-dessus la rambarde avant de se jeter dans le bras de son ami, elle se sentait toujours coupable de la mort du fils Weasley et elle ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais mais pour l'instant les regrets n'étaient pas au rendez-vous, elle était simplement folle de joie de pouvoir serrer son vieil ami dans ses bras. Une fois séparer, le rouquin lui ébouriffa les cheveux comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire puis elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents qui lui embrassèrent chacun à leur tour un doux baiser sur son front.

"Nous sommes tellement fière de toi." Félicita James en lui caressant ses magnifiques mèches blondes.

"Nous t'aimons tellement mon amour, nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde." Assura Lily en lui caressant la joue.

"Moi aussi maman, moi aussi je vous aime." Souffla la blonde en larme.

Voir Emma en pleure était un supplice pour son cœur mais Regina se fit violence et resta à sa place auprès d'Henry qui ne lâchait toujours pas la main de l'elfe qui souriait tendrement devant les retrouvailles. Elle détestait voir le visage de son Emma salit de larmes salées, son cœur se serra douloureusement devant tant de tristesse. La blonde resta blottie de longues secondes dans les bras de ses parents puis les lâcha finalement et les laissa aller se mettre en position, tout devait être prêt pour accueillit comme il se devait le mage noir. Elle se tourna vers Regina et chassa doucement ses larmes, un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur son visage.

"Je dois aller chercher quelques choses, Dobby accompagne les en bas et attendez-moi, je reviens immédiatement. " Informa la blonde.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et traversa le couloir en courant, Regina la regarda disparaitre en soupirant avant de suivre son fils et se petit elfe, ils descendirent rapidement tout un tas d'escaliers et arrivèrent enfin à l'étage le plus bas. Les élèves courraient dans tous les sens alors que certains professeurs donnaient des ordres de dernières minutes. La brune les observa attentivement, elle observa les professeurs encourager et souhaiter bon courage au plus jeune. Jamais elle n'avait fait ça elle, encourager ses hommes. Sous son règne de méchante reine, elle se contentait de donner des ordres et d'attendre que ses gardes fassent ce qu'il y avait à faire. Après de longues minutes, Emma arriva en courant face à eux, Dobby tira doucement sur la main d'Henry pour lui faire remarquer la présence de la blonde. Elle reprit rapidement sa respiration et se redressa face à Rumpel et Cora.

"Reprenez vos baguettes." Offrit Emma en les leur tendant.

"Emma..." Soupira le ténébreux incrédule.

"Montrez-vous fier de vos pouvoir et filez." Fit-elle en souriant.

Rumpel et la rousse se lancèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur attention et attrapèrent presque timidement les deux baguettes du bout des doigts. Instantanément, ils ressentirent leurs magies s'éveiller en eux et répondre à l'appel de la baguette. Le ténébreux embrassa amoureusement sa compagne pendant que Cora déposait un doux baiser sur le front de son petit-fils puis ils filèrent à l'extérieur pour se joindre à l'armée de Dumbledore. Doucement, la blonde s'agenouilla devant Henry et posa une imposante boite en bois au sol en soupirant.

"Dobby va vous emmener dans la salle sur demande, vous y serez en sécurité avec les autres personnes qui ne pratiquent pas la magie. Tu y déposeras ma cape et ma bague mon ami." Fit doucement la blonde en lui tendant lesdits objets.

"Aucun mal ne sera fait à mon ami Henry Mills." Assura l'elfe de maison.

"Je peux vous aider, je peux venir combattre avec vous." S'exclama Regina en faisant naitre une boule de feu dans ta main.

"Tous les trésors de Poudlard sont déposés dans la salle sur demande, vous devez la protéger de toute intrusion." Ordonna doucement la sorcière.

"Oui chef !" Lança Henry en imitant un salut militaire.

"Je peux venir aider." Grogna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu vas aller dans la salle sur commande et tu vas garder ça pour moi, ne la perd jamais des yeux, je ne veux pas te voir dehors avant la fin de la guerre. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu restes à l'intérieur." Fit sévèrement Emma en lui tendant la boite en bois.

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de mon aide ?" Demanda la reine les larmes aux yeux, visiblement vexée.

"Parce que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer en te sachant en danger, je ne pourrais pas me battre pleinement si je dois constamment assurer ta sécurité, je ne serais pas totalement dans le combat si tu restes près de moi. Alors suit Dobby dans cette foutue salle sur commande et arrête un peu !" S'agaça Emma légèrement sur les nerfs, appréhendant surtout les prochaines minutes.

Regina baissa la tête honteuse, elle non plus elle n'aurait pas pu être à cent pour cent dans le combat en sachant la blonde un peu plus loin. Elle s'avança et enlaça tendrement la blonde, elle cercla sa taille et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour prendre une immense inspiration de son doux parfum. Elle resserra encore un peu plus sa prise et se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Son cœur lui faisait terriblement mal, elle avait l'impression d'être en train de lui faire ses adieux alors que ce n'était qu'un simple au revoir qui ne durerait que quelques instants. Elle avait vraiment peur de la perdre, étrangement, elle ne voyait plus sa vie sans la blonde et n'avait aucune envie de tenter cet "après" Emma.

"Reviens moi, je t'en supplie." Souffla-t-elle au creux de son cou.

Elle s'écarta doucement d'elle et lui posa un baiser sur la joue, elle resserra ses mains sur la boite en bois et suivit Dobby sans laisser le temps à la blonde de lui répondre quoi que ce soit. Emma resta quelques secondes puis porta ses doigts à sa joue avant de revenir à elle, elle était complètement seule dans le hall de l'école. Elle sortit donc et rejoignit Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius, Molly, Gidéon, Severus et tout un tas d'autres professeurs qui l'attendaient patiemment pour lancer le sort de protection autour de l'école. Comme lors de ses vieux entrainements, elle se positionna entre sa mère de cœur et l'ancien directeur, elle tendit sa baguette vers le ciel suivit de près par le plat de sa main.

"Protego totalum. Protego horribilis. Protego Maxima. Protego Diabolica." Annoncèrent-ils fortement.

La magie fusa de leur baguette mais aussi de leur main et créa un magnifique dôme de protection de mille couleurs autour de l'école, les sorts étaient puissants, ils venaient de gagner de très longues et précieuses minutes. Souriant fièrement, ils laissèrent leurs magies éclater et le dôme se ferma complétement, protégeant l'école et toutes les personnes à l'intérieurs. Ils s'écartèrent de la barrière et l'observèrent de longues secondes avant de retourner à leur position de combat. Emma tourna le dos à la barrière et releva à nouveau sa baguette, elle ferma les yeux en sentant la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se positionner à côté d'elle en l'imitant puis laissa sa magie l'envahir totalement.

"Piertotum Locomotor. Poudlard est menacée. Gardez le mur d'enceinte. Protégez-nous. Faites votre devoir envers notre école." Firent-elles.

La magie dorée d'Emma se mêla à celle orange de la directrice et frappèrent violement le mur de l'école. Les statuts de pierre sautèrent une à une au sol et, comme un robot parfaitement huilé, ils se dirigèrent tous vers l'extérieur pour se mettre en position de combat.

"Voilà un sortilège dont j'avais toujours rêvé de me servir." Avoua doucement la directrice en souriant comme le ferait une enfant le soir de noël.

Lily et James furent encore plus fière de leur petite fille en voyant la puissance qu'elle arrivait à maitriser et rejoignirent Cora et Rumpel pour combattre leur coté sous la demande de leur petite ange blonde. Les élèves chevauchèrent leurs balais alors que Lupin et Sirius prirent leurs formes de loup sous le regard ébahis de certains. Voldemort arriva à ce moment-là et ils attaquèrent la barrière sans prendre la peine de créer une seule défense, première erreur. Emma se plaça devant tout le monde, c'était son combat, sa bataille, sa réalité, s'était à elle d'être au front. Les sujets du mage attaquèrent la barrière de plusieurs sorts différents qui ricochèrent contre la barrière ce qui envoya certains manges morts valser au loin, deuxième erreur. Voldemort était en tête de ligne, il se tenait fièrement devant tout le monde et attaquait la barrière sans relâche, il s'épuisait avant le début du vrai combat, troisième erreur. Les minutes passèrent et le sourire d'Emma s'élargit, elle avait presque mis dix ans pour tout mettre au point, elle avait minutieusement étudié le comportement de son adversaire, elle avait elle-même entrainée les élèves à la pratique de certain sort complexe, elle avait attendu d'être certaine avant de refaire surface et là, plus elle le voyait faire, plus elle se disait qu'il avait déjà perdu d'avance. Lui aussi souriait, il était fier de lui, il pensait sans doute venir terminer le travail mais cette fois-ci la retombée de l'histoire sera tout autre. La barrière explosa en mil morceaux et les sorts fusèrent avant même que les manges mort aient le temps de reprendre leur souffle, Voldemort plongea immédiatement sur la blonde qui l'accueillit en souriant. Ils se faisaient face, se tournaient autour comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie mais là il était impossible de savoir qui était le prédateur et qui était la proie. Les sorts volaient entre les deux puissants sorciers, Voldemort commençait à fatiguer et cela se ressentait dans ses attaques, la blonde ne laissa pas sa magie être au maximum de sa puissance, elle devait lui laisser encore un peu de temps pour qu'il ne puisse plus répliquer.

"Tu penses vraiment pouvoir te confronter à moi ? Encore ? J'ai tué tes parents d'un simple coup de baguette et je ferais de même pour toi, ce n'est qu'un simple entrainement pour l'instant." Rigola le mage noir.

"Tu es un peu rouillé Voldy, commencerais-tu à fatiguer ?" Provoqua Emma en souriant.

"Je suis au top de ma forme sale vermine." Grommela Voldemort en serrant la mâchoire.

"Tu es tombé en vélo en étant jeune Tom ? C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de nez ?" Taquina la blonde en forçant un éclat de rire.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle le provoquait pour faire exploser sa colère, il était bien plus vulnérable lorsque sa colère dictait ses gestes, il ne réfléchissait plus et agissait stupidement et c'était ce comportement puéril qui le mènerait directement à sa perte. Elle se permit de jeter un coup d'œil vers les autres et se sentit fière en remarquant qu'aucune perte n'était à déplorer de son coté, par contre elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant du côté du mage noir.

"C'est tout ce que le petit orphelin, que tu es, as dans le ventre ?" Cria-t-elle.

"Dois-je te rappeler ton statut d'orpheline ? J'ai tué tes parents !" Rappela Lord fou de rage.

"Moi au moins je connais mes parents." Sourit malicieusement Emma.

"Arghh !" S'époumona Voldemort.

"Tu as peut-être tué mes parents Tom mais une chose est sûre, les miens m'aimaient." Provoqua encore un peu plus la blonde.

Elle ne pensait pas le faire craquer aussi rapidement, aussi facilement, il explosa de haine et hurla sa colère en la foudroyant de sort, elle en esquiva et en para plusieurs mais elle en reçut énormément de plein fouet. Elle laissa Voldemort se rapprocher d'elle tout en continuant d'encaisser les sortilèges sans grimacer. Plusieurs professeurs tournèrent la tête pour ne pas assister à cette scène, ils ne savaient pas ce qui allait se produire mais elle avait été clair, quoi qu'il se passe, ils ne devaient surtout pas intervenir. Le mage noir était fier de lui, il reprenait du terrain en terrassant son ennemie, il fonça même sur la blonde en plongea sa main dans sa poitrine pour en sortir son cœur. Ultime erreur. Emma éclata de rire en agrippant son avant-bras pour le garder dans son torse et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Il ne faut jamais garder son cœur lors d'un duel à mort, Cora me l'a très rapidement appris." Fit-elle calmement.

Sans le lâcher du regard, elle releva sa baguette et l'agita doucement en lançant un puissant Atakunto qui expulsa son adversaire à cinq mètres et le pétrifia pendant cinq secondes, elle se laissa tomber à genoux tant la douleur qui irradiait sa poitrine était horrible. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû garder sa main aussi longtemps en elle. Elle soupira doucement et releva sa baguette en voyant son ennemie se redresser difficilement. Ils se jugèrent du regard pendant de très longues secondes, aucun des deux ne voulaient abandonner le premier, ils avaient tous les deux leur fierté et leur ego surdimensionné.

"Avada..." Commença Voldemort un rictus de haine dessiné sur le visage.

"...Kedevra." Hurla puissamment Emma.

Le faisceau lumineux dorée de la blonde rencontra la magie verte du mage, aucun des deux ne voulaient lâcher le premier, aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre. La sorcière laissa enfin sa magie exploser dans ses veines et ne tenta pas de la contrôler, son sort augmenta en puissance contrairement à celui de Voldemort qui diminuait peu à peu. La baguette de l'homme vola au loin et il fut touché de plein fouet. Avec une grimace de douleur, sa peau craquela et se détacha de son corps en se transformant en cendre, elles s'envolèrent dans les airs grâce à un très léger coup de vent. Emma soupira en voyant son ennemie disparaitre, elle avait enfin gagné.

"Lord Voldemort est mort !" Cria l'un des manges morts totalement paniqué.

"Le mage noir est vaincu !" Hurla de joie l'un des élèves de Poudlard.

Les cris de joie et de victoire s'élevèrent ce qui accentua le sourire de la blonde qui était toujours à genou. Elle aurait bien voulu se relever mais elle n'y arrivait pas, son corps la faisait bien trop souffrir alors elle laissa tomber sa baguette un peu plus loin et se laissa échouer au sol en fermant les yeux. Elle était tellement fatiguée et avait si froid. Les professeurs s'occupèrent d'attraper les derniers manges mort qui tentaient de s'enfuir alors que tout le monde sortait de Poudlard, attiré par les cris de victoires. La chute de la blonde n'échappa à personne et plus personne n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, ils attendaient tous que la grande gagnante se relève fièrement mais rien ne se passa. Les fantômes disparurent un à un et Molly se jeta sur la blonde en lui hurlant d'ouvrir les yeux. Regina tenait fermement son fils par les épaules et cherchait la chevelure de sa belle parmi la foule, elle tenait toujours fermement la boite en bois dans sa main, elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir de peur de savoir ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Henry s'échappa rapidement de ses bras et se fraya habilement un chemin avec l'aide de Dobby à travers la foule qui ne bougeait plus. Regina trouvait leur comportement très étrange, ils venaient tout de même de gagner la plus grande des guerres magiques, n'était-ils pas sensé sauter de joie et hurler à en perdre la voix ? Suivit de Belle, elle se frayèrent à leur tour un passage en tentant de suivre le jeune garçon qui courrait sans s'arrêter. La brune l'appelait mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne l'écoutait pas. Soudain, l'enfant s'arrêta net dans son avancé ce qui perturba les deux brunes, doucement elles avancèrent et tournèrent leurs têtes vers ce que regardait Henry. Regina eut l'impression qu'un camion de cinq tonnes s'amusait à passer au-dessus de son pauvre cœur tant la douleur était atroce. Emma était allongée au sol, les yeux clos, couverte de blessure, couverte de sang, inerte, la tête posait sur les genoux de Molly qui sanglotait en la secouant doucement. Cora attrapa le poignet de sa fille et la tira vers la blonde, elle était la seule à pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour elle.

"Elle est épuisée magiquement et physiquement, remet lui son cœur." Ordonna la rousse.

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent, ses doutes étaient finalement fondés. La blonde lui avait bien confié son cœur. Doucement, elle ouvrit la boite et attrapa l'organe vitale qui battait bien trop doucement à son goût, elle se permit de l'observer quelque seconde, elle n'en avait jamais vu un aussi beau de toute sa vie et pourtant elle en avait vu des cœurs. Le cœur était magnifiquement blanc avec des éclats de doré ici et là, il était superbe et unique en son genre. Dobby arriva à ce moment-là et attrapa fermement la main de son nouvel ami, il était paniqué, il ne voulait pas voir sa maitresse mourir. Regina retint sa respiration et plongea le cœur dans la poitrine de la sorcière et attendit, de très longues secondes mais rien ne vint. La couleur de la peau d'Emma ne se réchauffa pas, elle ne reprit pas son souffle d'un seul coup comme dans les films, sa main resta affreusement froide. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et devant tout le monde elle éclata en sanglot, elle ne tenta même pas de se retenir, elle pleura la perte de la blonde et la peine que ça lui provoquait. En voyant sa mère faire, Henry éclata à son tour en sanglot rapidement suivit par Gideon, Dobby, Belle et plusieurs élèves et professeurs. Finalement, tous pleurèrent la perte de cette blonde au caractère bien trempé, cette blonde qui faisait partie de leur famille, cette blonde qui s'était battu pour eux et qui venait d'y laisser la vie alors qu'eux s'en sortaient avec de simple égratignures. Tous les combattants posèrent un genou à terre puis leur baguette, avant de fixer le corps à présent sans vie de leur héroïne. Devant cette scène, les larmes montèrent à Cora et même Gold lâcha une petite larme solitaire. La magie avait un prix et la blonde venait de malheureusement payer le sien. Molly reposa doucement la tête de sa fille de cœur au sol avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de son mari. Regina tendit prudemment sa main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue ensanglantée de la belle blonde, son cœur explosa en un millier de morceau ce qui redoubla ses pleurs.

"Nous devons nous occuper d'elle." Souffla presque timidement Hagrid en s'approchant.

La brune secoua la tête et créa une barrière de protection autour d'elle et de la blonde, personne ne pourrait l'approcher de cette manière. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'en aller, pas maintenant, pas de cette façon. Elle détailla le visage angélique d'Emma une dernière fois et passa délicatement ses doigts sur sa cicatrice, cette drôle de cicatrice en forme d'éclair au-dessus du sourcil qu'elle avait appris à aimer au fil des semaines. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Comment allait-elle faire à présent ? Comment pourrait-elle vivre un "après" Emma ? Comment pourrait-elle passer une bonne journée sans entendre ses éclats de rire qui lui retournaient amoureusement le ventre ? Plus jamais elle ne verrait son regard émeraude qui lui manquait déjà. La blonde ne la taquinerait plus jamais, elle ne lui lancerait plus jamais aucune pique, elles ne feraient plus en sorte d'être proche physiquement en public pour agacer Snow, elles ne feraient plus aucune bataille d'oreiller ou même de chatouille, la reine pouvait oublier leur discussion du soir autour de son feu de cheminé, ses petits moments de tendresse qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles, ses sourires en coins qu'elles se lançaient à longueur de journée. Elle allait devoir réapprendre à vivre sans la blonde à ses côtés mais elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Dans un geste presque désespéré, elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une larme se mêla au baiser ce qui lui donna un arrière gout très amer. Soudain, une vague de magie quitta le corps de la blonde et soigna tout le monde sur son passage, plus aucune blessure n'existaient pas même un infime bleu. La vague de lumière frappa les murs de l'école qui retrouva de sa superbe avant l'attaque, plus aucune fissure, plus aucun trou, plus aucune saleté, rien. Tout avait été remis à neuf par la vague de magie. Incertaine, Regina releva doucement le visage et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur un regard émeraude brillant. Emma se redressa légèrement en grimaçant de douleur alors elle l'aida à s'asseoir en la soutenant, une fois mise dans une position confortable, la blonde tourna enfin le visage vers la reine et lui sourit amoureusement.

"Salut." Souffla-t-elle.

"Idiote !" Grogna Regina en lui frappant l'épaule.

Ignorant volontairement le gémissement de douleur de sa belle blonde, elle encercla sa taille de ses bras et blottit son visage dans son cou. En inspirant son odeur, elle laissa à nouveau ses larmes couler avant de sentir un poids la percuter. Elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de son fils qui s'agrippa presque désespérément à la blonde et s'étonna elle-même en faisant une place pour accueillir l'elfe de maison qui ne se fit pas prier pour se joindre au câlin. Les larmes de joies dévalèrent les visages alors que tout le monde reprenait leur souffle, Molly observait les deux femmes avec des yeux rond pas encore certaine de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Emma venait presque de ressusciter devant elle grâce à un baiser, la magie du véritable amour était parfois capable de jouer des tours vraiment pas drôles. Elle se jeta à son tour sur la blonde en la serra dans ses bras comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien là, en vie, avec elle. Les applaudissements soulevèrent la foule ce qui fit relever la tête d'Emma et de Regina, doucement la brune déposa un léger baiser sur la joue toujours bleue de la blonde en reposa sa tête contre son épaule en soupirant de soulagement.


	12. Cinq ans plus tard

_**Le dernier chapitre sort aujourd'hui car demain je n'aurais pas le temps ! Merci à tous d'avoir suivis l'histoire ! **_

Emma émergea de son sommeil grâce aux douces caresses que lui prodiguait sa compagne le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle garda néanmoins les yeux fermés pour pouvoir profiter au maximum de ses douces attentions et peut-être même pouvoir se rendormir encore quelques petites minutes. Regina bougea doucement dans le lit pour venir embrasser à plusieurs reprises la peau de son dos, au niveau de ses omoplates, pour la pousser à se réveiller pleinement. Finalement, après un long soupir, elle se redressa et renversa la brune sur le dos, elle se pencha au-dessus d'elle en veillant à ne pas l'écraser et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"Bonjour madame la directrice de Poudlard." Souffla Regina en mettant fin au baiser.

"Hm... bonjour madame ma femme." Sourit Emma avant de venir reprendre possession des douces lèvres pulpeuses de sa compagne.

Tellement de choses avaient changés en cinq ans. Cinq longues années. Après le True Love Kiss qu'avait partagé les deux jeunes femmes, juste après la victoire de l'école à la bataille finale, elles avaient longuement discuté et avaient finalement décidé d'assumer pleinement les sentiments qu'elles avaient l'une pour l'autre. Elles avaient décidé d'assumer leur amour, leur relation, au grand jour, après tout, personne n'était capable de faire mentir un baiser du véritable amour.

Après la bataille finale, ils étaient tous restés quelques jours de plus à Poudlard pour s'assurer que tout irait parfaitement bien pour les élèves et les professeurs. Un beau jour, le directeur du département de la justice magique et celui du département des catastrophes et accidents magiques s'étaient déplacés en personne avec une petite armée d'aurore, qui les suivait tel une ombre, pour venir féliciter Emma de la bravoure dont elle avait fait preuve mais aussi la remercier de les sauver encore une fois alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Ils avaient tous, très chaudement, félicités la blonde en l'accaparant pendant de très longues heures ce qui n'avait pas du tout plut à la reine qui était horriblement jalouse de toutes ses femmes qui tournaient autour de celle qui était son véritable amour. Dans les jours qui avaient suivis, tous les sorciers avaient été convoqué à l'école pour une réunion dite d'urgence, à l'unanimité, Emma avait été désignée comme étant la plus digne pour diriger noblement Poudlard malgré son très jeune âge. Sans attendre, la blonde avait catégoriquement refusé l'offre qui lui était proposée ce qui avait fait éclater la première dispute de couple entre elle et Regina. La brune ne comprenait pas pourquoi Emma refusait de devenir la directrice de cette école, elle le méritait amplement et puis, où qu'elle soit, elle la suivrait de très près puisqu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour laisser s'échapper sa dernière chance d'être heureuse dans ce bas monde. La blonde, elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi Regina voulait tant qu'elle accepte cette opportunité, elle était persuadée que la brune voulait retourner chez elle, à StoryBrooke, et reprendre son poste de mairesse mais aussi la vie qu'elle avait laissé là-bas. Emma avait comme l'impression que Regina voulait se débarrasser d'elle en la forçant à accepter ce qui, au contraire, la faisait refuser cette offre. Henry s'était retrouvée au milieu de cette dispute, pendant plusieurs jours les deux femmes ne s'étaient pas adressée la parole sauf pour se crier dessus alors, au sens figuré bien sûr, du haut de ses six ans, il avait botté le cul de sa mère mais aussi de la blonde et, avec l'aide de sa grand-mère, ils leur avaient fait comprendre que leur dispute était basée sur un énorme malentendu.

D'ailleurs, Cora et Gold avait retrouvés le droit d'exercer de la magie librement avec leur baguette magique, évidement Emma avait dû témoigner pour eux devant le tribunal des sorciers et s'était même portée volontaire pour surveiller de près leurs faits et geste pendant la période d'essai qu'ils avaient eu.

Des vacances bien méritée avaient été donné aux professeurs et aux élèves pour qu'ils puissent se reposer après le long et douloureux combat qu'ils avaient mené avec bravoure et courage. Ils en avaient alors profité pour retourner à StoryBrooke pour récupérer la totalité de leurs affaires car ils avaient tous décidés de rester à Poudlard. En arrivant, le cœur de Regina se serra douloureusement en voyant la boutique de Gold et son manoir complètement détruit mais heureusement, le reste de la ville était complètement intacte. D'un simple coup de baguette, Emma avait effacé tous les dégâts présents avant de venir lui voler un tendre baiser. Evidemment, ils n'avaient pas pu éviter Snow bien longtemps, elle s'était fermement opposée à leur décision d'aller tous vivre à l'école mais s'était aussi opposée au couple que formait sa fille et la reine mais Emma s'en fichait royalement de tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien dire, elle l'avait laissée faire son cinéma dans son coin et avait pleinement profitée de ses derniers moments dans cette drôle de ville sans lui donner une quelconque importance. Finalement, quitter la ville qu'elle avait bâti, fondé, crée, n'avait pas été si compliqué pour Regina, elle avait laissé les clés de la mairie au couvent pour la fée bleue et elle avait tourné le dos à son passé sans aucun état d'âme.

Henry avait été heureux de quitter StoryBrooke, il était content d'aller habiter dans un endroit où personne ne jugerait sa mère pour des actes, des erreurs qu'elle avait fait dans le passé sous le coup de la colère. Evidemment, il avait continué d'aller à l'école, l'inverse aurait été impensable pour tout le monde. Il avait été inscrit à l'école des moldus dans laquelle allait la plus jeune des Weasley ce qui le forçait à habitait chez Molly durant la semaine mais pendant les week-ends, soit il montait à l'école grâce à la cheminée magique de la maison pour passer du temps avec sa mère et Emma soit Regina venait le rejoindre dans le monde moldus pour un week-end mère et fils loin de la magie, loin des attaques, loin de tout. L'arrangement avait été très compliquée au début, Henry souffrait affreusement de ne plus voir sa mère aussi souvent mais Regina et Emma ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, elles ne pouvaient pas se déplacer comme elles le voulait aussi facilement puisque la blonde était la directrice de l'école et que la brune était devenu l'une des professeurs d'herbologies les plus douées de tous les temps et puis, comme Henry n'avait que six ans, il ne pouvait pas habiter avec elles et suivre les cours de magie avec les autres sorciers dans l'école. Regina n'était pas la seule à avoir trouvée sa place à Poudlard, Belle s'occupait à présent de la bibliothèque pendant que Gold et Cora donnaient des cours sur le contrôle de la magie avec un talent certain.

Les années étaient finalement passées et Emma avait trouvé le courage de se jeter à l'eau. Pendant une balade en cheval avec Regina, Henry qui était venu passer le week-end avec eux et évidement Dobby qui était devenu un membre intégral de la famille puisqu'il était très vite devenu le meilleur ami de l'enfant aux dépens de Regina qui avait, sans même le vouloir, appris à l'aimer comme s'il était son propre fils même si elle ne lui dirait jamais. La blonde avait amené sa petite famille au bord d'une magnifique rivière en dehors de l'école et avait finalement posée son genou à terre là où, plusieurs années plus tôt, son père avait lui-même posé son genou au sol pour demander sa mère en mariage. Ce geste avait été vraiment très symbolique pour Emma, elle s'était toujours juré d'aimer sa future femme comme son père avait aimé sa mère alors elle ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer demander sa femme en mariage d'une autre manière, dans un autre endroit que celui-ci. Regina avait hurlé de joie, elle avait aussi beaucoup pleuré avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Emma en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait de tous son cœur. Henry mais aussi Dobby s'étaient très rapidement mit à sauter partout en hurlant leur bonheur à plein poumon pour que le monde entier puisse en être témoin.

La cérémonie avait été magnifique, un mariage vraiment digne d'une reine. Emma avait vu les choses en grand, les choses en très grand même. Elle voulait offrir le meilleur à Regina et elle s'en était vraiment donné les moyens pour y arriver. Gold avait eu l'immense honneur de mener la brune jusqu'à l'hôtel, jusqu'à Cora qui était son témoin alors que la blonde était-elle menée par Hagrid vers Molly qui était son témoin à elle. Emma s'était même permise d'utiliser la pierre de résurrection à des fins personnelles, elle s'était elle-même autorisée à faire apparaitre ses parents, Dumbledore et tous ses amis le temps de quelques heures.

Juste pour un petit plaisir personnel, Emma avait entrainé Regina à StoryBrooke alors qu'elles s'étaient dit oui quelques jours plus tôt. Elle voulait simplement étaler son bonheur sous le nez de Snow et de tous ses incapables qui n'avaient jamais cru en sa femme. Elle savait bien que la brune rêvait de pouvoir faire tomber son ex belle fille dans les pommes grâce à sa joie alors elle avait fait son possible pour faire en sorte que se moment fatidique arrive. La blonde ne s'était nullement gênée pour montrer à tous les habitants de la ville ô combien elle était amoureuse et heureuse avec la belle, la grande, la formidable Regina Mills ce qui avait fini par causer le malaise de Blanche après un langoureux baiser en plein rayon de magasin. Elles avaient toutes les deux jubilées pendant de longs jours puis elles avaient finalement repris le chemin de Poudlard, clairement fière de leur petit coup.

Emma était heureuse, vraiment. Elle avait la plus belle femme de tous les mondes magiques confondus. Elle avait une famille exceptionnelle qui s'agrandissait un peu plus chaque jour. Henry était un petit garçon formidable. Dobby était toujours aussi fidèle et son amitié lui était toujours aussi précieuse. Cora et Rumpel s'étaient largement racheté pour toutes leurs erreurs passées. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Belle qu'elle considérait à présent comme sa sœur. Gidéon avait fini par trouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une certaine métamorphe du nom de Starla. Molly ne changeait pas et s'était vraiment tant mieux. Emma continuait de faire les quatre cent coup avec son partenaire de crime de toujours, George Weasley, ce qui amusaient aussi bien les élèves que les professeurs et le personnel de l'école. Elle continuait de donner ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, en dirigeant du mieux possible l'école tout en amusant tout le monde par la même occasion.

Evidemment, en cinq ans, énormément de chose étaient arrivée notamment énormément de problèmes mais tous ses petits accidents n'étaient rien comparés à la joie qu'elle ressentait tous les jours lorsqu'elle posait les yeux sur les membres de sa famille, rien face au bonheur qui explosait dans son cœur lorsqu'elle se réveillait chaque jour auprès de la femme qu'elle aimait.

"Tu es partit bien loin." Souffla doucement Regina en caressant amoureusement les cheveux d'or au-dessus d'elle.

"Je pensais à nous." Avoua doucement la blonde en lui souriant tendrement.

"J'espère que tu es arrivée à une bonne discussion." Sourit la brune.

"Oui. Je t'aime bien plus qu'hier mais bien moins que demain." Fit Emma en se noyant dans les magnifiques yeux chocolat de sa femme.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elles partagèrent à nouveau un langoureux baiser avant que la blonde ne se glisse amoureusement le long du corps de sa belle pour venir câliner son ventre bien rond. Ensemble, elles avaient conçu la vie grâce à la magie, grâce à l'amour qu'elles se portaient. Seul deux être pure et lié d'un amour inconditionnel étaient capable de le faire et elles, elles avaient eu l'immense chance d'y arriver. Regina attendait des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, et était presque à terme, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour. La brune avait décidé d'appeler son fils James et sa fille Lily, s'était comme un magnifique hommage qu'elle faisait à sa femme et aux parents de celle-ci qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'honneur de pouvoir connaitre. Emma avait bien entendu pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps avant de hurler de joie dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était tellement heureuse de cette décision qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, chaque jour, de s'assurer que la brune ne changeait pas soudainement d'avis.

"Bonjours mes amours, on a vraiment très hâte de vous rencontrer. Il va falloir attendre encore un tout petit moment mais se sera bientôt le moment, c'est promis. Maman vous a choisi deux merveilleux, magnifique, prénom, vous verrez, vous les porterez fièrement comme votre grand frère." Souffla-t-elle en déposant de léger baiser sur le ventre nu face à elle.

"Tu radotes chérie." Taquina la brune en glissant sa main dans les cheveux blonds.

"Laisse-moi parler tranquillement avec mes bébés." Fit la blonde en lui tirant la langue.

"Emma..." Souffla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel face au comportement enfantin de sa femme.

"Votre maman m'embête mais elle est vraiment très gentille, vous verrez, c'est la plus formidable des femmes qui existent sur cette planète. Henry aussi a hâte de vous rencontre, mamie Cora aussi sans oublier Gold qui se prend pour votre papy et qui vous protègera de tous les méchants sans que vous ne le sachiez." Déclara Emma en souriant amoureusement.

Elle continua à caresser tendrement le ventre de sa compagne pendant de très longue minute avant de se décider enfin à se lever, doucement elle attira sa femme sous la douche et prit amoureusement soin d'elle. Regina aimait par-dessus tous ses moments de douceur, elle aimait quand la blonde prenait soin d'elle comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Elle se sentait si bien, si légères quand l'amour que lui portait sa femme l'enveloppait. Elles sortirent finalement de la douche et s'habillèrent en partageant de chaste baiser de temps à autres. Regina sursauta violement en voyant Bobby qui était confortablement enroulé autour d'une des colonnes de bois du lit en baldaquin.

"Excusez-moi de vous surprendre Regina mais je venais juste vous annoncer l'arrivée des élèves." S'exclama poliment l'animal.

"Merci beaucoup Bobby." Sourit Emma en enlaçant sa femme dans son dos.

"Passez une excellente journée mesdames. " Fit l'animal.

La blonde lui caressant doucement le haut de la tête avant de le laisser ramper jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaitre par une petite trappe mise exprès pour qu'il puisse se balader de pièce en pièce. Une fois seule dans la pièce, Emma embrassa doucement et tendrement la tempe de sa femme.

"Tu crois que je vais m'habituer à sa présence ?" Questionna Regina en secouant doucement sa tête.

"Tu aimais bien Hedwige avant qu'il ne nous quitte et tu apprécies Dobby, Bobby finira par avoir sa place, il te faut juste un peu plus de temps mon amour." Sourit la blonde en boutonnant tranquillement sa chemise.

"Je continue d'affirmer que Bobby est un nom ridicule pour une bête aussi effrayante !" S'exclama la brune en mettant ses talons.

"Ecoute moi bien madame ma femme j'avais treize ans que je l'ai eu ok ? Laisse l'enfant que j'étais tranquille." Rigola Emma en lui souriant.

Se regardant, les yeux dans les yeux, elles finirent par éclater de rire avant de s'approcher l'une de l'autre pour s'embrasser amoureusement. La blonde entraina sa femme vers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre et se blottit dans son dos en posant tendrement ses mains sur son ventre arrondi qu'elle trouvait tout bonnement sublime. Elles avaient une vue plus que parfaite sur l'arrivée des élèves, des centaines et des centaines de futurs petits sorciers qui étaient tous plus impatient les uns que les autres de pouvoir commencer leur éducation de magie dans cette école si réputée. Elles observèrent silencieusement et pendant de très longues minutes la foule de personnes qui semblaient tous aussi petits que des fourmis. Regina tentait d'apercevoir Henry mais évidemment s'était tout simplement impossible, elle était bien trop en hauteur pour pouvoir différencier un quelconque visage et puis il n'y avait bien trop de personne. Henry avait fêté ses onze ans cet année et Emma avait eu l'immense honneur de les informer en personne que son prénom se trouvait sur la liste parmi tous les élus de cette année. Regina se doutait bien que s'ils étaient restés à StoryBrooke, jamais son fils n'aurait pu recevoir sa lettre, comme sans doute plusieurs enfants s'y trouvant et qui n'auront malheureusement jamais leur chance.

"Allons-y, allons accueillir tout ce petit monde." Sourit Emma en lui attrapant doucement la main.

Ensemble, elles descendirent les escaliers de l'école pour sortir dans l'avant cour, elles restèrent un long moment au niveau des marches, juste en face de l'imposante porte d'entrée. Elles observèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, les enfants discuter les uns avec les autres avant de finalement, se faufiler, pas très discrètement, à travers les petits groupes qui commençait à se former. Plusieurs enfants arrêtèrent de parler sur leurs passages, les observant avec admiration. Elles arrivèrent à la hauteur du train et aperçurent Hagrid en compagnie d'Henry qui parlait joyeusement en regardant la chouette qu'Emma lui avait offert pour sa première année dans l'école. Elles s'approchèrent de l'enfant et sans perdre une seule seconde, il se jeta sur sa mère en veillant à ne pas trop écraser son ventre pour ne pas la blesser elle ou ses petits frères et sœurs. Ensuite il se jeta au cou de la blonde qui lui rendit son étreinte en riant à gorge déployée. Ils discutèrent tous les trois en allant rejoindre Cora qui accueillait chaleureusement chaque nouvel élève. Regina prit son fils dans ses bras pendant un très long moment et l'embrassa un nombre incalculable de fois ce qui le fit rougir devant tout le monde. Finalement, elle le laissa tranquille et embrassa chastement sa femme avant de partir s'installer à l'intérieur avec sa mère.

"Ma ? Et si je me retrouve à Serpentard ?" Demanda doucement Henry en fixant le sol.

"L'un de mes amis était à Serpentard et il était aussi l'homme le plus courageux que j'ai connu." Souffla la blonde en posant sa main sur son épaule.

"Mais si c'était le cas ?" Paniqua le brun en gigotant légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Alors la maison Serpentard gagnerait un merveilleux jeune sorcier. Mais, écoute, si vraiment ça a une telle importance pour toi, tu peux choisir Gryffondor, le Choixpeau tiens compte de vos préférences." Assura Emma en lui souriant tendrement.

Plus rassuré, Henry lui lança un sublime sourire et se mêla à la foule d'enfant qui arrivait tout surexciter. La blonde attendit patiemment que les futurs sorciers se calme et daigne se taire avant d'entrer dans l'école et de grimper silencieusement les escaliers. Arrivée devant l'imposante porte de la pièce dans laquelle se déroulait la séance de sélection du Choixpeau, elle s'arrêta devant et fit face à toutes ses nouvelles têtes qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

"Bien, dans quelques instants vous franchirez ses portes et vous vous joindrez aux autres mais avant que vous ne preniez place, vous allez être réparti dans les différentes maisons. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera comme une seconde famille, vos succès feront gagner des points à votre maison et toutes infractions lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura le plus de points gagnera la coupe des maisons. La cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer." Annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Emma était fière d'elle, elle avait réussi à répéter son discours sans se tromper une seule fois. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait mis pour l'apprendre par cœur mais elle y avait passé des jours, voire mêmes des semaines à répéter encore et encore le fameux discours de Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci les ayant quittés un an plus tôt, elle avait voulu faire en sorte de garder une partie d'elle dans cette cérémonie qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle entra dans la pièce et fit signe aux enfants de la suivre, fièrement, ils remontèrent l'aller et elle monta sur l'estrade, juste à côté du Choixpeau.

"Veillez attendre ici, s'il vous plait." Souffla-t-elle en les regardant.

"Voici quelque point important sur règlement intérieur. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est formellement interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite, d'autre part, notre concierge, Monsieur Rusard m'a chargé de vous rappeler que l'accès à l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est également interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroce souffrance. Merci à tous de respecter cette règle pour la sécurité de tout le monde." S'exclama fermement Regina avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

"Nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition mais juste avant, la chanson du Choixpeau." Fit Emma en souriant comme une enfant le soir de noël.

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d 'forme, les chapeaux splendides,

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaitre votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !" Chanta-t-il joyeusement.

Tout le monde riait joyeusement, le moment de la chanson du Choixpeau avait toujours été l'un des moments préférés de la blonde et pour rien au monde elle ne le raterait. Elle laissa les élèves rires encore quelques secondes avant de se racler la gorge pour les forcer à reprendre leur sérieux le plus rapidement possible.

"Bien, quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous avancerez, je placerais alors le Choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez réparti dans vos différentes maisons. Rose Granger-Weasley." Appela-t-elle fortement.

La petite fille rousse regarda ses camarades avant de monter timidement sur l'estrades et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret, doucement Emma posa sur Choixpeau sur sa tête en lui souriant et elle fut envoyé à Gryffondor. S'en suivit de Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy qui fut envoyé à Serpentard et de Lorcan Dragonneau à Serdaigle. La blonde appela finalement Henry qui monta nerveusement vers elle avant de s'asseoir et de fermer les yeux, Emma sourit et posa doucement le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

"Gryffondor !" Cria le Choixpeau sans hésitation.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux de surprise et sauta dans les bras de la blonde qui sourit doucement avant de lui souffler d'aller rejoindre sa maison. La répartition des maisons dura encore un long moment, elle appela un à un chaque élève et leur attribua une maison grâce au Choixpeau. Elle observait Henry qui discutait joyeusement avec les autres élèves de sa maison et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle jeta un léger coup d'œil à Regina et sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur en la voyant rire discrètement avec sa mère tout en caressant son ventre. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer et, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle sentait que celle-ci allait être vraiment très bonne année pour tout le monde.

Fin.


End file.
